La Vida Perfecta de la Familia Matsuno
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Esto no es algo que debe suceder entre parientes sanguíneos, la carne es débil y los deseos fervientes, difíciles de controlar. Quienes iniciaron todo esto fueron los hermanos mayores. AU Yandere. -PAUSA TEMPORAL-
1. Dentro de la historia

**Notas Iniciales:** Primero que nada, gracias por atreverse a entrar al contenido de este humilde longfic. Segundo, esto no es para nada una historia relacionada al natural "Osomatsu-san" el cual, aunque fue retorcido desde el principio, siempre fue una parodia. Lo admito, esto no es humor negro, claro que depende de la seriedad que deseen ponerle como lectores. Solamente quería plasmarlos como serían dentro de una trama más _oscura_ jehe porque realmente para mi son esta clase de personajes perversos (por eso los amo) Créanme, lo pensé mucho para publicarlo, espero les guste.

 **Advertencias:** Incesto (lo sé, estoy enferma) y otras parafilias. Violencia. Erotismo y Ooc intencional. Próximamente aplicaré el gore. No habrá activos/pasivos, sólo versátiles (o si gustan llamarles "reversibles") Manejo de diversas clases de pairings (hetero/lesbico/gay)

* * *

 **Introducción.**

Gime, se retuerce y jadea de forma inquieta, el calor es intenso y el espacio reducido, demasiado cerca para ser capaz de respirar. Las ropas que fueron echadas a un lado desde un comienzo yacen arrugadas y mal extendidas bajo sus cuerpos sudorosos. El mayor no puede creer lo que está pasando, no habían sido sus intensiones hacer que su hermano menor cumpliese sus deseos luego de que casi se agarraron a golpes durante su última discusión, no planeaba que alzar el puño contra él los hiciera terminar en un beso fogoso y un recorrido apresurado al armario. Es una suerte que los demás no hayan regresado a casa pues no les provocaría el menor placer ser descubiertos en su horroroso pecado, jamas se atreverían a mostrarse ante los demás como las abominaciones en que se convertían cuando estaban hambrientos del otro, quienes pese a estar conscientes de que son hermanos no se detienen cuando esa misma sangre que los emparenta los llama a unirse de forma carnal, les seduce como el mismo demonio camino al infierno, incitándoles a convertirse en algo peor que en las escorias que representaban ser en el mundo real.

—Karamatsu...— el nombre del menor se escapa de sus labios entre jadeos, su voz carece de fuerza y de compostura, está cansado de mantener el mismo agitado ritmo en que su hermano arremete contra su cuerpo desnudo, materializando el sabor a necesidad. El otro prefiere no corresponder, se limita en alzar la vista hacia ese par de candentes ojos que lo miran con fascinación y que desearía jamas se apagaran, se mantuvieran brillantes sólo para él, para nadie más. Asesinaría a cualquiera que se atreviera arrebatárselo. Karamatsu estaba consciente de que cumpliría sus amenazas jamas dichas por su boca atrofiada de tanto gemir el nombre del mayor, lo necesitaba todo —Lo estoy sintiendo... estoy cerca...

Osomatsu se las arregla para pronunciar en el último momento, antes de que el fruto de su orgasmo fuera expulsado y manchara ambos torsos sin consideración alguna, la sensibilidad aún lo aborda por lo que es imposible no jadear levemente cuando Karamatsu se prepara para terminar su tarea, despidiendo su propia marca en el interior del mayor con movimientos más suaves, entorpecidos por el agotamiento que acarrea la ejercitación constante. No abandona el interior cuando sus caricias como notas musicales lo llevan al clímax, prefiere la calidez de aquel cuerpo mientras recupera fuerzas para enfrentar su mayor error en la vida. Quiere decirle todo lo que se ha estado guardando forzadamente en su interior, quiere exteriorizarle a Osomatsu, al menos a él, lo que piensa de esta relación, sobre lo que significa para sus más potentes sentimientos.

—Osoma...— sus palabras son interrumpidas por el par de brazos que rodean su cuello y lo atraen de vuelta al cuerpo bajo él, abrazándolo como si el mayor hubiera presentido lo que externarían sus palabras, la voz tan hermosa, horrorizada, que antes había jugado con su aliento en sus oídos sonidos eróticos para todo su sistema.

—Olvídalo...

—Per-

—¡Sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres?!— exclama aferrándose a los músculos tensos de Karamatsu, tan asustado como el menor por lo que han hecho de forma consciente, sintiendo asco de los sucesos que lo hicieron descubrirse excitado con la proximidad de su pariente cercano, un simple roce o muestra de cariño fraternal que lo llevaba a prolongadas secciones de masturbación en el lavabo. Anteriormente había visto lo mucho que le deseaba en sus tres minutos de borrachera pues cuando visitaban la licorería de Chibita el tiempo se volvía nada en su oportunidad de beber nuevas marcas y causar euforia a su organismo, después de todo qué hacían ellos dos -hermanos y ademas parte de una cadena de sextillizos- a solas comportándose como morbosos, sin ajustar limites en sus conversaciones acerca de antiguas experiencias sexuales; eso sería natural en cualquier familia más no puede creer que sea normal que una simple broma cause graves estragos a sus actitudes, pasando de la libertad de expresión entre ellos a la incomodidad por la presencia contraria. Algo mal dicho que puede interpretarse de diferentes maneras en su vulgar vocabulario, algo letal para sus putrefactas mentes y apetitos tan poco convencionales.

En una vida perfecta, ellos no estarían agonizando por sentir la piel de su hermano contra la suya, no se verían extasiados por cualquier acción sensitiva en el otro ni atentarían contra la vida de otras personas. No existirían celos monstruosos por el favoritismo que mostraban sus otros hermanos menores ni les aterraría imaginarse las caras decepcionadas de sus padres si descubrieran sus más íntimos secretos. Quien fuera el dueño del universo les trajera muerte a sus carnes sobornadas por la lujuria, que el amor enfermizo se destronase cuando sus oscuras manos intentaran contaminar más pieles y sus hermanos menores se alejasen de ellos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para los seis.

En ese momento sólo eran Karamatsu y él, Osomatsu quería que aquello siguiera de esta manera, que murieran solos en su penitencia de sentimientos incorrectos y fueran llevados por el silencio hasta la tumba.

Pero nada sale como se planea. Una figura tras la puerta corrediza ha visto el suceso y ahora luchaba por que sus calientes lagrimas no crearan una abertura entre sus emociones e impulsos, su garganta seca es vehículo de sollozos denegados, sus labios cubiertos por su mano izquierda incapaz de frenar su necesidad por romper en un llanto que evidenciara su presencia. Solamente se queda ahí de pie sufriendo por lo que sus ojos han visto y que busca negar a toda costa, por lo que su cuerpo siente: una desastrosa culpa cerniéndose en sus sentidos y una excitación inhumana mezclados con sus deseos asesinos más profundos, desconocidos. Choromatsu retrocedió varios pasos lejos de la entrada y por primera vez se molesta en notar el encendedor que estuvo sujetando en su mano derecha, con el cual fumó varios cigarrillos antes de llegar a casa.

Quemar el lugar, asesinar a sus hermanos y, con todos ellos, al malnacido que lo traicionó nunca pareció tan tentador desde que esas ideas aparecieron en su cabeza como espectros en la noche y que habían comenzado a dominar una mente que quería hacerse pasar por madura y responsable. Para los asesinos no hay una edad establecida, el único limite que debe sobrepasarse es el de la cordura, un ideal, una sola persona y entonces se revelaría el producto final. Resultado contundente, inviolable, posesivo, delicioso como la venganza, después de todo no existía nadie en esa familia con el derecho de juzgar sus propios razonamientos, no cuando conocía las atrocidades que hicieron todos y cada uno de ellos a espaldas de los otros creyendo que no estaba de pie un intermediario capaz de jugar las peores piezas que responderían al rompimiento total de la familia Matsuno.

Se alejó del lugar sin perder el tiempo, haciéndolo de la forma más sigilosa que pudo con toda aquella ira dominando su juicio y sin percatarse que su veloz paso creó un ruido lo suficiente fuerte para hacer a Karamatsu levantar la mirada del suelo hacia la puerta, descubriendo la figura inconfundible perderse entre las sombras del pasillo. Siendo de noche habían bastantes posibilidades de que la silueta perteneciera a cualquiera de sus hermanos restantes pero, conociendo de antemano los rastros del aroma de la furia dejadas atrás, sabía que no existía otro candidato más que el tercer hermano.


	2. I

**Capitulo 1.** "Reunion"

 _"El cielo carmesí iluminaba los cielos sobre una institución reconocida por su fama de albergar a los peores delincuentes de la ciudad, el ambiente era pesado y desde la lejanía podía apreciarse cuan peligroso era poner un pie dentro del espacio siendo un ajeno al mismo. Entre el silencio se escuchaban golpes rebotando en las paredes cercanas al patio hacia los rincones de la construcción, doce contra uno, revelándose como una manada de bestias salvajes a una misma presa que mostró sus garras y usó sus mejores habilidades para cuidarse de posibles turbulencias, la presa a la que muy pronto se le unió uno más siendo finalmente dos contra doce en un mismo orden desequilibrado pero perfecto al mismo tiempo para el sistema de batalla._

 _Osomatsu tenía vagos recuerdos de cómo inició aquella disputa, una palabra malintencionada que amenazó el pacto de paz que ya ambos contrincantes habían acordado días pasados, Osomatsu que no se guardaba nada y aquel pandillero que no cedía ante la debilidad, enfrentándole de manera tosca en cada una de sus tretas verbales, un rodillazo en el estomago, un contraataque y aquellos que se entrometieron a favor de su líder, amontonándose contra el mayor de los reconocidos sextillizos Matsuno hasta la llegada del segundo que se apareció para defenderle. No era que quisieran pelear pero respondían de la misma manera en que se presentaban las circunstancias pues por más que trataron mantenerse al margen de conflictos fue imposible para ellos no responder a las agresiones que por alguno u otro motivo era pan de cada día en la vida del mayor a quien Karamatsu siempre venía en su auxilio apenas enterarse del suceso, no era diferente con el resto de sus hermanos a quienes también protegía pero Osomatsu era imán de malas compañías y siempre estaba involucrado en peleas o escándalos colectivos y Karamatsu -que era demasiado noble- no iba a dejar que se las arreglara él sólo y por eso era que la prolongada batalla los había llevado a terminar como se encontraban ahora: Osomatsu recostado sobre el pasto de largo a largo recuperando las energías perdidas en aquella pelea y Karamatsu de pie junto a él recargado en la vara metálica que le sirvió de arma en su defensa personal, ambos silenciosos sin nada qué hablar ni qué comentar sobre los doce individuos inconscientes que yacían regados a sus alrededores, vencidos en su totalidad._

— _Karamatsu..._ _—_ _la tenue y relajada voz del mayor fue suficiente estímulo para hacer al aludido prestarle atención, después de todo el acento con el que se dirigía a él era audible a duras penas_ _—_ _Te debo una_

 _Karamatsu metió una de sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y de esta sacó un par de gafas de sol rotas, con su mirada verificó cuál de estas se encontraba en mejor estado para luego ajustarla sobre el rostro, cubrir con esta los moretones de sus ojos y en parte por satisfacer una necesidad narcisista, un gusto que comenzaba hacersele costumbre, su propio sello característico que lo diferenciaba de sus demás hermanos_

— _No me debes nada_ _—_ _dijo disfrutando de la frescura de la brisa que golpeaba sus cuerpos, aquella que despiden los rayos solares al ocultarse tras el horizonte. La risa divertida -casi traviesa- de Osomatsu fue liberada al fin de la aprensión de sus labios, no sabía por qué, simplemente sentía la necesidad de reír para su hermano, demostrarle cuanto disfrutaba su compañía en esos tranquilos momentos. Aunque Karamatsu insistiera en que no le debía nada y que dejara pasar por alto su apoyo incondicional sería imposible que olvidara todos aquellos favores, no sólo era en las peleas clandestinas, siempre estaba demasiado atento a sus necesidades y caprichos como lo era gastar dinero en el almuerzo semanal que nunca priorizaba, en revistas H o discos XxX para su deleite personal; buscaría la manera de recompensarle por tantos bienes que le brindaba pese a ser el más irresponsable de los seis pues, si alguna virtud poseía entre su basto repertorio de defectos, era que Matsuno Osomatsu no se trataba de un malagradecido"_

 _._

Cuando despierta se da cuenta que ha elegido un muy mal lugar para tomar una siesta, siente su cabeza aturdida y la floja musculatura de su espalda duele debido a la mala postura que hubo adoptado por todas aquellas horas innecesarias que le dedicó al sueño. Dormir en cualquier parte ya no le parece una buena idea cuando sus carnes punzan con la fuerza suficiente para hacer a sus articulaciones sentirse fuera de órbita, como si en lugar de yacer inactivo como un oso perezoso se hubiera estado ejercitando de forma rigurosa con ayuda de pesas y otros tantos aparatos que servían para lo mismo. El recuerdo de aquellas memorias devueltas a él en forma de un sueño lo dejaron pensativo en corto, seguro de que la casualidad no era su arte preferido al momento de enfrentar sus propios apetitos forzados a la negación pues le resulta obvio el motivo del que los recuerdos volvieran a él; todo inició después de que evitara quedarse a solas con Karamatsu desde entonces, cuando el contacto de pieles sobrepasó los limites inconscientemente establecidos entre ellos y que ahora eran más difíciles de contrarrestar que antes.

Bosteza y entonces se encamina a pasos desganados fuera de la cómoda donde permaneció metido por una extensa cantidad de tiempo, luego de que se descubriera libre sin nada mejor qué hacer dentro o fuera de casa, abandonado a su suerte con nada más que su tan arraigado aburrimiento. Mientras recorre el pasillo y las escaleras rumbo al comedor se percata que el ambiente está oscuro, denso, y rápidamente nota de que ha anochecido, las sombras han caído sobre la ciudad convirtiéndose en tinieblas al igual que su hogar ahora luce como un sitio embrujado, silencioso y siniestro, pero grande es su sorpresa el visualizar una luz encendida al fondo del pasillo, atravesando los cristales de la puerta hacia donde dirige sus pasos para meter algo de alimento en su boca. Curiosamente de ahí se despiden ruidos que lo ponen incrédulo al suponer de quienes podrían tratarse por lo que -al correr la puerta y ver al interior- se queda estático, dudando que siquiera fuera posible volver a ver a sus demás hermanos reunidos luego de largas lunas en las que se estuvieron evitando a toda costa pues estar juntos era preludio de una guerra interminable y el que hicieran ver aquella armonía tan natural era mucho más sospechoso, sensación similar a la que brinda descubrir una madriguera de demonios en el interior de un sótano abandonado

—Oh, Osomatsu-niisan, bienvenido— el primero en saludarle es Todomatsu, el menor de los sextillizos, el cual solía usar una gorra sobre su cabeza dándole un rasgo demasiado afeminado para ser hombre a juego con su sudadera rosada. Con su mano derecha sostiene su móvil y con la otra presiona los botones táctiles de la pequeña pantalla, entretenido en sus cuentas de las redes sociales. A su lado Choromatsu, el tercero en la linea de nacimiento, quien no se ha molestado en dirigirle siquiera una mirada, atento al diario de escándalos locales que yace en sus manos y que hojea eventualmente conforme termina de leer la pagina o encuentra un articulo más interesante al anterior

—Buenas noches— le sigue el quinto hermano Jyushimatsu que mantiene su estomago frotándose contra una gran pelota de hule amarilla con la que suele jugar las ocasiones que se encuentra en casa perdiendo el tiempo, sus facciones de la cara adornadas por una eterna sonrisa que, en opinión de muchos de los hermanos, luce escalofriante. El cuarto hermano no ha dicho nada ni se ha movido un centímetro de su posición en el extremo más solitario de la mesa, tan silencioso y quieto que se asemeja a un muñeco con la mirada fija en una diminuta fisura hecha sobre la mesa de madera donde mantiene paralizado uno de sus pálidos dedos que resaltan fuera de su sudadera purpura. Al centro del ovalado mueble yace una cacerola llena hasta el tope de arroz blanco, el cual es emisor de un aroma delicioso que perfuma el ambiente sombrío y que provoca que las barrigas rugan cuales leones en cautiverio aún cuando ninguno ha tomado sus tazones para comenzar a servirse, como si esperaran que todos se reunieran. Karamatsu es el único que no está presente.

—Hola— asiente el mayor de forma escueta, sin llegar a creerse todavía que en verdad sus hermanos están juntos ahí después de que tantos cambios y alteraciones de personalidad envenenara su convivencia y los convirtiera en enemigos mortales más que en indiscutibles familiares. No evita formar una sonrisa satisfecha, aliviado de que estén reunidos sin que alguno busque la manera de iniciar un conflicto colateral entres sus iguales —Que sorpresa verlos aquí, ¿dónde estaban? Su hermano mayor los extrañó, ¿saben?

—Por ahí... — se dejó Ichimatsu responder por mera inercia, un informe que planeaba dejar de esa manera hasta que vio la mirada atenta de Osomatsu sobre su silueta, la cual prácticamente le estaba obligando arrepentirse de su decisión —... Paseando

—¿Si?— insistió el mayor dispuesto a sacarte tantas palabras como pudiera, era difícil que Ichimatsu hablara por su cuenta así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

—... Con los gatos— dijo poniendo punto final a la conversación, recordándose que sus actividades diarias no eran de la total incumbencia de sus hermanos y no era su obligación el revelarlos, ni siquiera en bandeja de hierro

—¡Totty y yo fuimos de cazeria!— exclamó Jyushimatsu pateando la pelota a un lado para acercarse enérgicamente a la mesa; la esfera de hule rebotó tantas veces como pudo en todo el comedor hasta finalmente detenerse en cualquier parte con la ayuda del mobiliario y otros objetos distribuidos por el suelo. Todomatsu le dedicó una fugaz pero penetrante mirada reprobatoria para después volver a su semblante normal, jalando al mayor de sus alargadas mangas amarillas con desmedida fuerza y sentándolo a su lado cual animal obediente, fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para el cuarto hermano

—No, Jyushimatsu-niisan, fuimos a nadar al lago, ¿recuerdas? Atrapamos a muchos peces mientras estuvimos ahí

—¡Woah! ¡Cierto! ¡Perdona! ¡Error mio!

—Y supongo que ustedes solos se comieron esos peces, ¿no?— Osomatsu siguió la conversación mientras frotaba su dedo indice en la nariz y tomaba asiento en un lugar

—Si, si, después de todo eran peces muy pequeños

—Yo les corté la cabeza y Totty les quitó las espinas, luego los pusimos al fuego para que se cocinaran. ¡Estuvieron deliciosos!

—Que interesante— habló Choromatsu por primera vez en todo ese momento sin llegar a despegar la mirada de la revista que seguía hojeando —Comieron peces justamente hoy que se reportó en las noticias el cadáver de un hombre cercenado a las orillas del lago; los habitantes lo identificaron y agregaron que ademas iba acompañado de sus hijos, de los cuales no se encontró más que sus cabezas y ropas manchadas con sus entrañas

—¿Fue en el lago?— cuestionó Todomatsu sorprendido —Debió ser después de que nos marchamos porque nosotros no vimos a ninguna familia cerca

—Las casualidades ocurren de maneras muy peculiares, ¿cierto?— comentó Jyushimatsu agitando los brazos igual a un ave planeando su ascenso a los cielos

—Tampoco es un tema que deba hablarse en la mesa— confidenció Ichimatsu mostrando su afilada dentadura en una sonrisa que pretendía ser amigable

—Tienes razón— asintió cerrando con un golpe seco el grupo de coloridas impresiones empastadas —No sé en qué estaba pensando, nadie quiere hablar sobre muertos y tripas a la hora de cenar— acto seguido Choromatsu se levantó de su silla para ir a guardar su revista en los cajones donde reposaban los números de sus ediciones, en su mayoría pasados —Si me disculpan yo empezaré a comer, estoy hambriento

Las palabras del tercer hermano fueron el detonante en el autocontrol que se habían impuesto a si mismos los cinco presentes, comprendiendo que el rugir de sus estómagos empeoraba la sensación de vacío con el que resistieron hasta que Osomatsu se presentó

—Yo también, tengo mucha hambre— admitió Ichimatsu antes de tomar su tazón y comenzar a servirse como lo había hecho Choromatsu, importándole poco lo que los demás le sugirieran pues para él todos sus hermanos ya estaban presentes, no le importaba si Karamatsu no alcanzaba alimento o siquiera se aparecía en el comedor para reclamar su ración de arroz caliente, él no iba a compadecerse de sus descuidos. Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu se miraron a los ojos entonces, reticencia invadiendo sus miradas.

—¿Alguien sabe algo de Karamatsu?—cuestionó Osomatsu casualmente, buscando cualquier tema de conversación para entablar palabras.

—No lo vimos desde que Jyushimatsu-niisan y yo salimos esta mañana.

—No debe tardar en llegar, él no se perdería la cena por nada— comentó Choromatsu de paso, maniobrando los palillos con reverencia mientras tomaba diminutos puños de comida para dirigirlos a su ansiosa cavidad.

—Ojala alguien se haya apiadado de su inútil existencia, lo usara como medio de practica y llevase su cadáver a una montaña repleta de buitres fracasados, así al menos serviría de alimento para esas aves de rapiña.

—Aunque es cierto que se comporta de la mejor manera contigo, Ichimatsu-niisan, si él se va quizás nadie más intente acercarse a ti como él hace— se permitió Todomatsu comentar abiertamente mientras sonreía, curioso por el aura sádica remarcada entorno a la amenazante silueta del cuarto hermano.

—Podría seguir intentando aún después de la tumba pero jamas me verá corresponder a sus acciones hipócritas, que haga todo lo que hace para intentar ganarse mi perdón y respeto no enmendará el daño que ocasionó por meter la pata tan al fondo en mis asuntos.

—¿Por qué eres tan turbio cuando se trata de ese pobre, Ichimatsu? Karamatsu hace su mayor esfuerzo para agradarte, ¿te das cuenta?

—No quiero oír eso de alguien que desperdicia considerables horas del día y de la noche pensando obsesivamente en él— escupió sin pudor, quemándose desde sus entrañas con el fuego de la ira gorgoreando bajo cada capa de su piel y, ante su afirmación, Osomatsu se quedó helado, atacado por una paralizis que se derritió con la ayuda de un calor conocido que se instaló en sus mejillas de manera involuntaria

—¿Me descubriste? Supongo que es porque aún no encuentro la manera de devolverle tantos favores que me hace. Raro, ¿no lo crees?— dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca en un gesto torpe.

Los hombros de Choromatsu se tensaron entonces, volviendo a experimentar la frustración para convertirse en victima del rencor que estuvo guardando en su interior sin decírselo a nadie, puesto bajo llave como un secreto para todo aquel que no pudiera ver más allá de lo evidente y de quienes no fueran capaces de penetrar en sus corazas hasta el núcleo de su sistema motor. Sin embargo, esa tarea no era difícil para cierto sextillizo que, aún en su fachada hiperactiva, no perdía de vista los sucesos importantes que despedían los datos materializados en el entorno del cual formaba parte.

—Choromatsu-niisan, ¿estas bien?

—Lo estoy, me quemé un poco la lengua, es todo— se excusó evadiendo la vivaz mirada posada sobre él.

—¿Ah, si?— Jyushimatsu lo mantuvo en mira no del todo convencido con sus palabras pero esta atención que le dedicaba se vio interrumpida con el sonido de la puerta al ser echada a un costado, mostrando al último de los sextillizos que llegaba con las llamativas vestimentas de cuero sucias junto a sus pantalones brillantes ligeramente dañados. La apariencia descuidada con la que llegaba fue blanco de teorías en las mentes de sus hermanos pero ninguno dijo nada, tan sólo se dedicó cada quien a lo suyo como si lo ignoraran.

—Llegas a tiempo, Karamatsu-niisan. Anda, siéntate— invitó Todomatsu con una sonrisa que a Karamatsu se le antojó demasiado amable, aún así le tomó la palabra comenzando por acercarse a la mesa. Jyushimatsu le cedió un lugar palmeando en el mismo para indicar su aprobación de sentarse, ante tal gesto Karamatsu se vio sorprendido pero prefirió ignorar sus alarmas de alerta y aceptó de buena manera la voluntad de su hermano para acomodarse junto a él

— _Thank you, brother_ — asintió al mismo tiempo que se ganaba una mirada encolerizada de parte de Ichimatsu. Osomatsu tragó su saliva con dificultad tras darse cuenta que al fin todos estaban reunidos, se mordió el labio inferior en su intento de relajarse, tomando su tazón para servirse al igual como empezó hacerlo Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu pero entonces se dio cuenta de la miraba de alguien encima de él, pupilas ardientes contaminando su aura. Alzó la vista al frente tan sólo para comprobar que Karamatsu había desviado la atención que le hubo profesado desde su llegada, incomodo, nervioso, y esto al primero le recordó aquella noche en que ambos habían terminado atrapados por los retazos de pasión desbordante que estuvieron conteniendo, que quisieron conquistar y eliminar. ¿Cuándo había iniciado esa incompatibilidad tan natural si siempre fueron susceptibles a interponerse uno sobre el otro? Se estremeció.

—Te ves terrible, Karamatsu, ¿pasó algo?

—¿Eh?— el aludido fue incapaz de pronunciar nada, el repentino entusiasmo de Osomatsu por dirigirle la palabra lo había tomado por sorpresa pues quizás esperaba que el amargo suceso de intimidad ocurrido entre los dos la pasada noche hiciera complicado el que siquiera conectasen las miradas, el impedirles hablarse normalmente o encontrar una manera de que olvidaran realmente cada caricia, cada beso, cada sensación experimentada. Cuan equivocado estaba, Osomatsu no era de los que se enfrascaran en un suceso para que todo su mundo girara entorno a sus memorias

—¿Qué esperas para contárselo a tus hermanos? Somos todo oídos

—Yo no... — de nuevo guardó silencio, confundido, molesto, herido. No podía ser que Osomatsu no hubiese sido afectado por todo lo que hicieron y deshicieron la otra noche, no podía digerir el hecho de que se comportase tan insensible al respecto, no podía.

—Oh, ¿será que no quieres decirnos? Descuida, aquí todos tienen secretos

—Osomatsu...

—¿Nos lo dirás?— Karamatsu no midió su fuerza al empuñar las manos sobre el borde de la mesa, encolerizado porque el mayor fingiera ignorancia cuando él no había podido dormir en toda la noche por pensar en una manera de enfrentarlo directamente. Así como llegó se levantó y partió fuera del comedor sin volver la vista a las miradas extrañadas, Osomatsu había inclinado la cabeza y su voz no había vuelto a escucharse segura de lo que decía aunque parloteara con sus demás hermanos y bromeara sobre la dolorosa actitud que el segundo había mostrado.

En algún punto Choromatsu se sentía compasivo con la situación y ya anticipaba lo que se vendría: Osomatsu estaría devastado por el implícito encuentro de sentimientos entre los dos y requeriría de alguien que lo consolara más tarde, no era que le importase hacerlo de cualquier modo ya que los beneficios serían solamente para él.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** He aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia, como se habrán dado cuenta la historia se desarrollará de forma lenta, intima, la trama no puede apresurarse, nunca me ha gustado. ¡Muchas por pasarse a leer! Agradezco especialmente a esas personas que se molestaron en comentar, aprecio cada una de sus palabras


	3. II

**Notas Iniciales:** ¿Le temen a la oscuridad?

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.** "Sombras"

Después de la cena, Choromatsu junto a Jyushimatsu se habían dirigido directamente a la habitación de la señora Matsuno, donde descansaba el verdadero motivo de que los seis se hallasen reunido bajo el mismo techo sin crear un conflicto colosal. La oscuridad aún llenaba los pasillos dándole un efecto incierto a cada orilla pero más inquietante era no escuchar rastro alguno de vida del otro lado de la puerta corrediza donde ambos hermanos se detuvieron en silencio, tan sólo esperando porque al otro lado no se encontrasen con un cadáver en lugar de una persona viva, después de todo el único con quien esa persona contaba era con el hijo mayor de la familia y dudaban sus cuidados fueran los mejores.

—Voy a abrir, mamá— Choromatsu anunció con tranquilidad antes de tomar el borde de la puerta y deslizarla cual cortina para surcar el interior que no era iluminado por nada más que una pequeña lampara de baterías, la cual concentraba toda su luz en el centro del cuarto junto al futon donde yacía la figura enfermiza de alguien cuyo espíritu nunca fue inquebrantable hasta ese momento —Mamá, ¿estas despierta?

La voz del tercer hermano advertía estar a punto de quebrarse, no recibía respuesta y aquello siempre era chocante para él cuando esta tardaba en llegar a sus oídos pero por respeto se mantuvo petrificado junto a la puerta, lejos de averiguar la verdad

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Choromatsu ya llegó!— exclamó Jyushimatsu alzando los brazos —Vino de visita también porque quería verte, espero que no sea una molestia

—Si, pensamos quedarnos aquí unos días, podremos encargarnos de todo en casa mientras permanezcamos—habló Choromatsu de vuelta, inspirado por el entusiasmo del menor —Te prepararemos comidas exquisitas, no trajimos arroz ahora porque Osomatsu-niisan dijo que ya habías comido pero te prometemos una estancia tranquila, por eso, si nos portamos bien, ¿estarás con nosotros la próxima vez?

El silencio fue el único en responder sus palabras mas Choromatsu no se rindió al respecto pues sabía que su madre tendía a no dar respuesta enseguida aunque fuera lo más necesario del momento. Así pasaron varios minutos, poniendo al descubierto lo evidente, la tranquilidad, la falta de respuesta, todo a Choromatsu lo devolvió a su triste infancia y le supo tan amarga como en aquel entonces.

— _Te lo agradezco mucho, Choromatsu_ — el aludido se precipitó a levantar la mirada, su cuerpo y el de Jyushimatsu habían sufrido de un sobresalto al oír aquella dulce y anciana voz brindarles respuesta, no era demasiado asegurar que estaban conmovidos _—_ _El día de mañana comeré con ustedes, lo prometo_

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿¡Lo harás!? ¡Viva!— Jyushimatsu se agitó enseguida, palpando su propia alegría con seguridad, Choromatsu se había quedado inmóvil mientras sus lagrimas amenazaban con derramarse, tanto tiempo apartado de aquel cariño le hacía darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, la mujer quien les dio la vida no estaba molesta por todo el daño que habían causado antes de que comenzaran a dispersarse por el ajetreado pueblo. Era un hecho que cada uno de ellos estaba arrepentido pero Choromatsu no esperó que su madre no esperase un tributo para al menos limpiar la consciencia de cada uno cuando fuera el momento para verla de frente. El amor de una madre no tenía limites. Choromatsu ya lo había visto y lo recordaría hasta el día que fuera puesto dentro de una tumba.

— _Disculpen que no pueda levantarme para abrazarlos, mi cuerpo no es el mismo de hace algunos años, se me dificulta ponerme de pie_

—N-No... No te disculpes por eso, mamá. A ninguno de nosotros le molesta, todos sabemos que necesitas descansar así que no importa

—¡No importa, no importa!— le siguió Jyushimatsu consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de Choromatsu

—Debes estar cansada, cierto? Nos iremos para que puedas dormir tranquila, ¿está bien?

— _Si, muchas gracias, hijo mio_

—Hasta mañana. Vamos, Jyushimatsu— Choromatsu se había girado en dirección a la puerta dispuesto a retirarse en cuanto el menor lo siguiera pero sintió que el control de la situación se le escapaba de las manos al presenciar la mirada muerta y glaciar de Jyushimatsu puesta en la figura de su madre siendo una con las sombras, logrando que algo frío en su interior se removiera, alertándolo —Jyushimatsu— insistió

—Si— el menor dio respuesta al fin sin borrar un instante su gran sonrisa del rostro, una que parecía poseer voluntad propia cuando se cerró un poco en una mueca independiente a los gestos usuales del quinto hermano para con la reciente y tan corta charla entre su madre y Choromatsu, considerándose a si mismo ajeno a todas las palabras que hubiesen intercambiado entre ellos. Más tarde los dos surcarían el pasillo de vuelta, alejándose con cada paso de la tenebrosa habitación sumida en tinieblas.

.

Todomatsu despegó su mirada del móvil en el momento que una fuerte ráfaga azotó la ventana de la habitación contra el marco, el fuerte viento que se apreciaba a los afueras había agitado los cables de electricidad, consiguiendo que la energía de los focos y aparatos encendidos parpadeara varias veces antes de fundirse completamente; ahora la única luz que iluminaba el espacio era su teléfono celular por lo que inconscientemente se encogió en su sitio mientras buscaba con la vista alguna silueta que pudiera reconocer como a uno de sus hermanos mayores. Estaba solo y se daba cuenta que había sido una muy mala idea haber usado las escaleras para situarse en la habitación que alguna vez compartió con sus hermanos, y sobre todo, se equivocó al hacerlo sin una compañía pues para nadie era un secreto el hecho de que sufría escotofobia y que en esa época del año siempre había fuertes concentraciones de aire que desequilibraban los generadores de luz. Sus instintos le indicaban gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban atascadas, su garganta estaba siendo victima de un nudo imposible de desatar y su respiración comenzaba a descontrolarse. Consideró entonces la posibilidad de moverse de su lugar e ir en busca de Jyushimatsu pero sabía que este se encontraba en la planta baja, no era posible para él soportar tanta presión de golpe, mucho menos cuando se reconocía nuevamente como un niño andando por un larguísimo pasillo lejos de la seguridad de su hogar mientras una serie de golpes secos rellenaban el ambiente, tal como sucedía en tiempo presente, combinándose con el peso de sus peores pesadillas. Pasos huecos, pasos que zumbaban, que rebotan de una pared a otra, de esquina en esquina, de objeto en objeto. Pasos de algo pesado, pasos de monstruos gigantescos que quieren devorar almas perdidas, sujetos como él.

—No...— susurró tomándose de la cabeza, cubriendo sólo unas zonas de sus parpados deshechos por el miedo —No, por favor no... no...

El sonido se acercaba cada vez más, poco a poco, un lapso de tiempo demasiado prolongado para su angustiada psiquis, desesperado por obtener sanación. Entonces había abandonado todo raciocinio y la esperanza de que se tratase de alguno de sus hermanos llegando en su auxilio, ya casi podía percibir el aroma a putrefacción de cientos de cadáveres entre los colmillos de alguna criatura infernal amenazando con tomarle

—No, no, no, no, basta... ya basta...— los pasos se detuvieron ante la puerta, helando la sangre de Todomatsu cuando esta crujió, indicando con un fuerte rechinido su apertura a un costado tan sólo para mostrar una figura opaca detrás de un circulo de luz que lo señalaba, llenándolo con sus percudidos rayos.

—¿Todomatsu?

—¿Jyushimatsu-niisan... ?— pronunció con dificultad, aún dudoso de la identidad de aquella hermosa voz que se había deslizado sutilmente a sus oídos, bañada con un acento bastante dulce, casi amoroso, uno que amaba escuchar cuando los efectos de su nada agradable trastorno hacían de las suyas paralizando su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí tú solo, _brother_?— en ese momento pareció como si el reflejo que impedía ver con claridad la imagen de quien yacía frente a él se hubiese disipado, revelando así a una sudadera azul oscurecida por la negrura de la atmósfera. Karamatsu hizo una mueca involuntaria, incomodo de que lo hallasen confundido con alguien más junto a los deseos implícitos revelados por esas simples silabas, esperaba que no fuese más que suposiciones absurdas —¿No deberías estar con los demás?

—Si, bueno, decidí que los esperaría en este lugar... planeé comenzar a acostumbrarme ya que hace tiempo que no dormimos todos juntos... es decir, Jyushimatsu-niisan y yo llegamos aquí antes que Ichimatsu-niisan y Choromatsu-niisan, por lo que nos sentimos más confiados pero al fin están aquí

—Ya veo. Tienes razón.

—A decir verdad no esperaba que se fuera la luz de la nada...— confesó permitiéndose formar una sonrisa en sus labios, Todomatsu estaba más tranquilo ahora que le era concedido un compañero para las desafortunadas circunstancias que significaban sentirse en la boca del lobo, en riesgo de ser devorado a la más mínima oportunidad por algo más que las sombras —... Ha sido una verdadera sorpresa

—Lo fue— asintió no sabiendo qué agregar a la conversación, no dejaba de tragar saliva, inquieto, pues no sabía de qué manera mantener al menor libre de los síntomas que se presentaban cada vez que sufría un corto ataque de pánico, aquel que le había visto tomar justo cuando se presentó a la habitación buscando refugiarse del frío que comenzaba a fundirse con el -anteriormente cálido- ambiente. Después de una ducha reconfortante él se colaba al tejado para pensar pues, apesar de que había conseguido instalarse para vivir solo, realmente nunca dejó de frecuentar los oscuros pasillos de aquella tenebrosa casa ni a su _madre_ —Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido en la Universidad, Totty?

El aludido alzó la mirada con sorpresa, hacía tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre en los labios de su "doloroso" hermano. Era nostálgico pensar que de esa forma fue reconocido por cada uno de ellos, a esas alturas creyó que el único que lo llamaría así sería Jyushimatsu ya que fue con el que nunca perdió contacto cuando decidió estudiar una carrera y solventar sus gastos por él mismo en un departamento de mala muerte.

—Va bien— fue su respuesta, demasiado corta e incomoda para Karamatsu que buscaba una manera de que su encuentro a solas con el menor fuera más informal, sentía que había olvidado de qué manera mimarlos y actuar como idiota para hacerlos reír o quejarse

—¿Oh, si?

—Si...

—Eso es bueno, creo

—¿Y Karamatsu-niisan?

—¿Yo? Nunca estuve en tan buenas condiciones, estoy seguro que pronto ascenderé de puesto

—Me alegro. Por mi parte atender el trabajo es un poco complicado pero tengo la esperanza de levantar un negocio propio en cuanto me gradúe

—Hum. Aspiras alto, como siempre

—Si. Tú también

Ambas bocas cayeron finalmente en silencio, no había nada qué decir, ninguno de ellos estaba hecho para profundizar las conversaciones, aunque quizás influyera más el que no se hubieran dirigido la palabra en buenos términos desde que dejaron de verse. Todomatsu siempre fue orgulloso y la última discusión que compartió con Karamatsu por teléfono fue palanca para que no intentara siquiera hacer las pases con él y borrara del registro su número de celular. La separación de todos ellos había sido extremadamente complicada por lo que era difícil dejar a un lado sus diferencias. Tal vez los únicos que no tuvieran ninguna clase de rencor hacia sus hermanos fueran Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu pero todavía estaba puesto en duda esa improbable realidad, si bien siempre fueron dados a darlo todo por la felicidad de los demás nadie aseguraba que su mentalidad siguiera siendo la misma en este camino de espinas que representaba la vida, especialmente para ellos.

El mayor se acercó a su hermano con cierta cautela, tomando asiento a su lado y dejando junto a ambos la batería para que la escasa luz mantuviera controlada la ansiedad de Todomatsu, el cual agradeció mentalmente la atención de su hermano con una sonrisa relajada, casi se sentía como un sueño disparatado el que los dos estuviera ahí compartiendo su cómodo silencio, uno que se vio quebrantado por la curiosidad del menor respecto a lo que hubo ocurrido hace unos instantes en el comedor

—Karamatsu-niisan...— le llamó, dudando de continuar

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Ocurrió algo entre Osomatsu-niisan y tú?

Sin pensarlo el cuerpo del segundo hermano se tensó a gravedad, anonadado por el impacto que tuvo esa simple pregunta en su consciencia pero mantuvo la calma tanto como fue capaz, después de todo no era como si fuese una obligación decirle los detalles a su pequeño hermano, nadie más que él y el propio Osomatsu les incumbía completamente la razón de su degenerada cercanía de hermanos

—Se podría decir que escogimos un mal momento para compartir nuestras opiniones

—Bueno, Osomatsu-niisan siempre se ha comportado como un patán, no es de sorprenderse que intentara agredirte si algo de lo que tú dijiste no le gustó

—Yo diría que jamas dejó de comportarse como un niño

—Sólo espero que tú tampoco hayas exagerado con tus palabras, tienes la mala costumbre de hablar sin preocuparte por la reacción que esto tendrá en los demás. Eso duele

En respuesta Karamatsu se permitió reír, una risa ligera que con su suavidad logró hacer al menor sentirse fuera de contexto por un instante, era impresionante verle de esa manera, tan cariñoso. Todomatsu se preguntaba si aquella fachada no era más que una máscara cubriendo otras heridas. Siempre bromearon con él llamándole Doloroso pero por primera vez -después de largo tiempo- empezaba a verle más vulnerable que cualquiera de sus hermanos. Era posible que fuese el más propenso a desquiciarse debido a su bondad pues, aunque para el mundo fue otra escoria del montón, en ningún momento lo vio menospreciarlos a ellos siendo sus prójimos más cercanos.

Un nuevo crujido hizo a los dos dirigirle una mirada a la entrada, el escándalo característico del quinto hermano les anunció que se aproximaban a la recamara; escuchaban a la voz de Choromatsu reprender a Jyushimatsu por su exagerado animo y a la risa de Osomatsu disfrutando de aquella escena, no se escuchaban indicios de la presencia de Ichimatsu pero sabían que estaba con ellos porque Choromatsu se quejaba de su sombría sonrisa. En ese momento Karamatsu intentaba repeler las memorias que le llegaron al escuchar a sus hermanos conviviendo con tanta normalidad, algo tan irreal, acosado por un dolor añejo que nunca quiso volver a experimentar. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

 _"Probablemente... sea mejor que no estemos juntos"_

Repitiéndose y repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, torturándolo, haciendo añicos todo lo que había conseguido retener en años gracias al autocontrol que no esperaba seguir conservando y es que, ¿cuál era el objetivo de que volvieran de una solitaria vida para revivir un pasado que no necesitaban para seguir adelante? ¿Cuál era?

 _"Probablemente... sea mejor que no estemos juntos"_

 _"No debemos estar juntos..."_

 _"No debemos..."_

El rostro enrojecido de Osomatsu llegó a su cabeza, bloqueando todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos embravecidos para reemplazar su frustración con otra clase de sentimientos mezclados. Las caricias indecentes grabadas a fuego en su piel, entregando punzadas de calor que no eran más que otra clase de tortura para su estresado organismo, un pudor incandescente era vehículo de estos y el acelerado palpitar de su corazón entorpecía incluso la pasividad de su respiración.

 _"Besame, Karamatsu"_

Las manos del segundo hermano se empuñaron.


	4. III

**Capitulo 3.** "Nudo Ciego"

Aquella noche no había sido una de las mejores aún después de que la luz eléctrica volviera a funcionar, sobre todo cuando no quedaban más que recuerdos de su época juntos, incluso tratando de revivir las memorias no resultaba conveniente que todo regresara a la normalidad de golpe pues era extraño, sin duda. Choromatsu pensaba que nada podía ser más incomodo que escoger de nueva cuenta un lugar en el largo futon donde durmieron alguna vez aunque estaba seguro que mantendrían el lado que se asignaron antes de que todo ocurriera y de que separaran sus caminos con el pretexto de velar un futuro que jamas consideraron un impulso propio o alguna clase de deseo personal

—Me siento como en una pillamada de adultos— comentó Osomatsu despreocupadamente, más que nada feliz por dormir de nuevo junto a tantas personas, diferente a Todomatsu él no sufría de fobia a la oscuridad, sin embargo si que le había causado vértigo yacer sumido en tinieblas sin el calor de otros cuerpos en aquel espacio que nunca le pareció tan extenso en su vida. Su comentario a Choromatsu no tardó en irritarlo, principalmente cuando los ojos del mayor se giraron disimuladamente en dirección a Karamatsu antes de desviar la mirada y gestar una expresión de tristeza. ¿Qué demonios significaba esa cara? La situación al tercer hermano lo estaba poniendo de malas.

—Choromatsu-niisan

—¿Ah?— el aludido reaccionó al llamado del quinto hermano quien palpaba a su lado del futon con entusiasmo mientras le sonreía con cierta dulzura, algo que -si bien no lo relajó- le ayudó a contener sus impulsos pues no era su estilo moverse por la pasión momentánea, no cuando estaba seguro de lo que daría lugar cuando Osomatsu se posicionara a su costado bajo las mantas del futon. Se arrodilló sobre este y gateo hasta la zona donde Jyushimatsu estuvo golpeando, resignado a comportarse con naturalidad para las horas que quedaban de la noche pero una voz se hizo escuchar de pronto, haciéndolo girarse para descubrir al autor de esta de pie a su lado

—Choromatsu-niisan—el acento de Ichimatsu desprendía indiferencia pero el que le asistiera lo sorprendió y al levantar la mirada apreció su monótona mirada aburrida, una que parecía emitir una fuerte aura de odio y rencor en su estado más puro

—¿Qué sucede?

—Cambia de lugar conmigo

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo estoy pidiendo, no quiero estar junto al imbecil de tu hermano

—Es tu hermano también— renegó como primer respuesta, contando mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse, extrañado con la petición, después de todo Ichimatsu nunca se había quejado de dormir junto a Karamatsu pese a lo mucho que pregonaba detestarlo y el que se lo solicitara ahora lo había dejado anonadado. No tenía idea de qué respuesta darle y qué consecuencias podría tener ceder a su capricho —Bueno, esto es muy repentino...

—¡Yo lo tomaré!— exclamó Jyushimatsu de pronto sin dar lugar a las dudas, atrayendo la atención de todos sus hermanos justo en el momento que saltó y calló sobre el involucrado indirectamente en la conversación, tumbándolo sobre la almohada con brusquedad y ganándose la confusión del mismo ya que las acciones de su hermano -además de impredecibles- no tenían un razonable motivo de ser

—¿Jyushimatsu?— la mirada del segundo hermano exigía respuestas

—Atrapé a Karamatsu-niisan. Jaha~

—Ah...— Karamatsu tardó un poco en reaccionar, el menor lo había tomado desprevenido —¡Oh! Si, me atrapaste, _my brother_ — dijo con una sonrisa galante, no tenía nada de malo tratar de mimar a sus hermanos como antiguamente llegó hacer

—¡Ahora no te dejaré ir!

—¿Qué dices? ¿No estamos todos en el mismo futon?

—Pero por esta noche Karamatsu-niisan es mio

Aquellas palabras crisparon involuntariamente los nervios de Osomatsu, dejandole una nada agradable sensación fría recorriendo toda su anatomía sin imaginar lo que esta había provocado en sus músculos faciales cuya expresión no pasó desapercibida por Choromatsu, volviendo a molestarlo. ¿No podía dejar de ser tan obvio? Karamastu se quedó pasmado sin saber cómo contraatacar ese juego de palabras y, aunque lo dudaba, no sabía si Jyushimatsu lo había dicho intencionalmente o sólo era descuidado al hablar como siempre

—No lo digas de esa forma, Jyushimatsu-niisan, se escuchó bastante extraño— se quejó Todomatsu desde su lugar en el futon bajo la cobija, dedicándoles una mirada de asco

—¿Ah, si? Pero Totty no se molestará conmigo, ¿verdad?— cuestionó Jyushimatsu sin desaparecer la extensa sonrisa formada en sus labios

—¿Ehh~ ? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?— el gesto del menor de los seis esta vez se había vuelto tierna, insinuante, similar a la de una novia que coquetea con su pareja bajo el hechizo de una velada romántica. Karamatsu quería creer que imaginaba cosas.

—Si ya terminaron de perder el tiempo inútilmente, apagaré la luz— las palabras aplastantes del tercero hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en su silueta de pie frente al contacto, despreciandole en silencio

—Siempre tienes que arruinar el ambiente con tus ordenes. Veo que muchas cosas no han cambiado en ti. Me das pena— dijo Todomatsu haciendo una mueca burlona, la mirada de Choromatsu se afiló peligrosamente, destilando cierto brillo a amenaza, uno que el sexto de los Matsuno esquivó educadamente, casi como sino hubiese jugado con fuego hace unos instantes —Pero bien, tengo sueño, no será malo para ninguno recuperar las horas que perdimos en nuestras _vidas privadas_

—Cansancio, cansancio— canturreó Jyushimatsu, acompañando las palabras del menor

—Sólo duérmanse ya, ¿quieren?— seguido de su dictamen la oscuridad se hizo presente, cubriendo con su espeso manto a quienes se acurrucaron en sus lugares. Choromatsu volvió a su zona, sintiendo tibieza a sus costados, Ichimatsu y Osomatsu habían calentado rápidamente el futon con el calor de sus cuerpos, enfebreciendo la falta de costumbre a esta sensación tan natural; se sorprendió de lo sencillo que hubo sido para él olvidar y dejar de extrañar tener contacto con sus hermanos, aquel cariño que mantiene viva a una familia común en el seno de la sociedad moderna y es que para él nada pareció tan vulgar como los contactos fraternales, el mismo contacto tibio que se coló bajo sus ropas en un lapso de veinte minutos sin conciliar el sueño pero con intenciones poco inocentes, erizandole la piel. Choromatsu conocía aquellos dígitos traviesos que se aventuraban de forma sinvergüenza por su estomago, jugando con el resorte de sus pantalones y siguiendo con sus calzoncillos hacia adentro sin llegar demasiado lejos. Gruñó y se removió inquieto, victima de sus reacciones sensitivas corporales

—Oye, deja de hacer eso— susurró revelando molestia en su acento, las ansias a flor de piel en su sistema por apartarlo de su espacio personal de modo primitivo. En respuesta Osomatsu se atrevió a tocar más al fondo, divertido —¡Oye!

—¿No querías hacer esto conmigo?

—¿Qué... ?

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, ¿no crees?— las manos de Osomatsu se deslizaron bajo las prendas, tocando directamente aquello que delataba el verdadero rostro con el que Choromatsu estaba afrontando el suceso; manos sobre su piel desnuda, aliento pululando en sus orejas y un murmullo ansioso saboreando los estremecimientos, evidenciandolo —Puedo sentirlo... tu cuerpo ya está encendido

—Suéltame, idiota— ordenó, aclamó, exigió. Aquello no le provocaba el menor placer, efectuar un acto carnal sobre el futon donde todos sus hermanos yacían presentes -quizás hasta ignorantes de que alguno estuviera despierto en ese momento- era una obscenidad que no estaba dispuesto a cometer otra vez, muchas cosas habían cambiado para ellos dos, las cuales no quería pensar siquiera en reparar —Te digo que me sueltes

—¿Por qué?

—Es extraño. No importa por dónde lo mires, dos hermanos haciendo esto es asqueroso

—Dices eso pero mírate cómo estas— susurró lascivamente, dejando en evidencia al menor acerca de su respiración alterada y mejillas ardiendo en deseo, agitado por los tortuosos movimientos que realizaba la mano de Osomatsu en su entrepierna —Tu cuerpo no parece notar la diferencia entre un amante nocturno a un familiar como yo. Me estas excitando, Choromatsu, ¿no piensas hacerte responsable?

El mayor se frotó contra el cuerpo de Choromatsu, obligandole a percatarse de la dureza en su propia entrepierna, una realidad que lo hizo repeler inconscientemente

—Hazte cargo de eso tú mismo, maldición...

—No seas aguafiestas, frota el tuyo con el mio. Sólo nos masturbaremos juntos, eso no afectará a nadie, ¿sabes?

—No.

—Eres tan terco— Osomatsu bufó encantado con la resistencia de su hermano quien mantenía la mirada fija en la espalda de Ichimatsu, suplicando por que no estuviera despierto escuchándolo ahogar sus gemidos contra la almohada, la cual mordía obsesivamente tratando denegar su propia e injustificada lujuria. Odiaba ser arrastrado por los juegos de Osomatsu, se sentía sucio en cuerpo y alma cada vez que accedía involuntariamente a formar parte de estos actos indecorosos, odiaba sentirse tan bien

—Osomatsu-niisan... eres un hijo de puta— espetó con furia antes de girarse para quedar frente a frente con quien se había impresionado bastante con sus acciones, Osomatsu no había esperado que tomara la iniciativa de sujetar ambos miembros, unirlos en un desesperado vaivén que incluso a él había fascinado, provocando el efecto esperado en su organismo entero; los espasmos habían tomado su juicio, dominándolo mientras se deleitaba con la visión delante de sus ojos, su hermano menor lucía concentrado en el trabajo manual y gestaba cada estremecimiento en medio de una mueca de desagrado total

—Choromatsu...— el nombre del tercer hermano salió de su garganta cargado con necesidad, infestado por impulsos carnívoros, hambrientos —Lo haces muy bien, haz mejorado. ¿Lo hacías seguido cuando vivías sólo?

—Cierra la boca

—Jeje, pervertido

—Mira quien lo dice— contraargumentó con irritabilidad, evitando la mirada insistente de Osomatsu posada deliberadamente sobre su rostro contraído, gestando incertidumbre más que el innegable placer que sentía vibrando desbocado en su vientre como un hormigueo presa de la adrenalina y es que no podía evitarlo después de haberse entregado a ello, disfrutándolo de la misma manera que disfrutaba ver a Osomatsu completamente excitado a causa suya, porque nadie más podía complacerlo como él seguro hacía, nadie, ni siquiera Karamatsu —Fuiste tú quien esperó demasiado para que esto sucediera, eres asqueroso, Osomatsu-niisan

—Veo que no puedes dejar de alimentar tu ego como en los viejos tiempos

—¿Qué ego? Lo que digo es la verdad

—Egolatra~

—¡Oy-

La replica de Choromatsu fue interrumpida por el desesperado choque de labios ejecutado por el mayor que no dudó en introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad contraria, deslizándola hacia adentro y más adentro con el objetivo de mantener los gemidos de Choromatsu guardados solamente para ellos, gemidos de reproche y replicas que Osomatsu prefirió ahorrarse a seguir escuchando sus tonterías mientras lo incitaba acelerar los movimientos de su manos chocando sin orden entre si hasta que la garganta de ninguno pudo más, separándose en un impulso por recuperar el oxigeno que habían perdido en ese nuevo método de asfixia colectiva

—Espero que te mueras muy pronto, infeliz— logró articular entre exhalaciones forzadas en un intento de hacer circular el aire en su sistema respiratorio pero sin cesar las calientes caricias que parecía necesitar más que nadie en su cuerpo

—Oh, Choromatsu, eres tan tierno— se mofó Osomatsu dedicándole una sonrisa cruel, casi demoníaca, colándose en sus facciones naturales con excesiva confianza

—Hablo en serio

—Apuesto a que es verdad— Osomatsu aproximó el rostro al de su hermano con cautela, preparando su siguiente movimiento —Es por eso que no me canso de ti

Las cejas de Choromatsu se fruncieron, asqueado por aquella sonrisa compasiva, el aliento del mayor había acariciado sus labios haciéndole cosquillas, aclamando por su propia satisfacción sin embargo no lo volvería a besar ya que hacerlo sería tirar por la borda el promiscuo autocontrol que se había impuesto a si mismo para no demostrar cuan celoso estaba de la genuina atención que le dedicaba al segundo de los seis. Sonrió, gesto alimentado por la vanidad y los pensamientos que se habían anidado en él esa noche que había comprobado lo que estuvo sospechando desde el principio sin apelar a la verdad, riéndose del mayor por lo deplorable de su estado y de su mismas alteraciones emocionales.

—Estas jodido entonces, Osomatsu-niisan

—¿Eh?

—Ahora, más que antes, estas jodido— declaró apretando ambos miembros sin medir sus fuerzas, incluso encajandoles las uñas con alevosía, lastimandolos dentro del acto

—¿Eh? Duele. ¿Esto es un nuevo gusto sexual, Choromatsu?— cuestionó Osomatsu dejando que el dolor nublara la comodidad con la que estuvo su cuerpo gozando las ágiles manos de su hermano. Jadeó notando cómo su miembro comenzaba a palpitar, el dolor no era una de sus preferencias y lo sabía, no le gustaba y dudaba que Choromatsu hubiese comenzado a practicarlo, la expresión adolorida que gestaba en sus músculos faciales lo decía todo: tampoco lo disfrutaba —Detente... ¡oye! Basta... no me gusta, esto no es...

—¿No dijiste antes que mi modo de masturbarnos te gustaba? Anda, disfrútalo

—Esto es diferente— Osomatsu, molesto por la sensación punzante en su zona baja, intentó safar el agarre con el cual Choromatsu tenía aferrado sus miembros pero al darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles optó por usar el plan B —Choromatsu, Choromatsu... ah, gritaré sino me sueltas, sabes que eso despertará a nuestros hermanos

Ante su amenaza Choromatsu no tuvo otra opción que acceder a sus demandas, aunque lo hizo de forma abrupta, haciéndole saber sobre su frustración al respecto; entonces se giró sobre su lugar para darle la espalda al mayor, fingiendo ahora que dormía, como si nada hubiese pasado pero Osomatsu no pensaba permitir que le ignorara de esa manera

—Choromatsu, maldito, ¿cuál demonios es tu problema? El día de ayer fuiste más accesible

—Cállate, me cansé de estos encuentros, es lo único que pasa. Somos hermanos, hasta un mocoso enclenque sabría lo que conlleva nuestra situación

—Por favor, eso es cuento viejo. ¿Qué esperas que haga para que aceptes los nuestro sin tantas quejas?

—Si te interesa saber la respuesta te callaras y me dejarás dormir

Osomatsu chasqueó la lengua inconforme pero no agregó nada más, sin ánimos suficientes para rogarle a alguien tan terco, sobre todo cuando su zona baja dolía como el infierno por su culpa.

.

Así pasaron las horas, los minutos que se le antojaban siglos, los segundos que se sentían eternos. Los ronquidos acompasados de sus hermanos a su lado lo relajaban pero inquietaban al mismo tiempo, giró su cabeza en dirección a Choromatsu que aún le daba la espalda, suponiendo que estaba dormido no lo molestó, prefiriendo dejarle en paz ya que se sentía resentido todavía por el daño causado a su _orgullo masculino_ , como prefería ó al recordar ese rostro furioso tocado por una pizca de placer, el Choromatsu malhumorado que conocían era tan distinto al que conocía él en la intimidad de una mirada discreta, el Choromatsu que se movía y hablaba diferente a aquel que se había colado bajo sus brazos para efectuar el sexo entre varones. ¿En qué momento había iniciado todo eso? Choromatsu había sido su compañero de travesuras en alguna época pero el que se dieran a llevar de tal forma no tenía nada qué ver con el compañerismo que compartieron en esa niñez lejana e incierta. ¿Qué clase de relación compartían? Se preguntó pues el pensar a fondo durante las noches se había convertido en un habito que conservaba desde el momento en que inició el conteo de noches a solas y frías madrugadas sin gemidos somnolientos. ¿Qué hacía a este amor de nada más que caricias y experiencias compartidas diferente del amor con el que se enlazaba a la existencia de Karamatsu? Ambos eran hermanos como lo eran con Choromatsu. ¿Por qué buscaba al tercero mientras evitaba al segundo? ¿No era aquello algo contradictorio? Un capricho fraternal, ¿quizás?

Esta vez giró la cabeza en dirección contraria sólo para ver el rostro de Todomatsu gestando una mueca de paz absoluta cuya suavidad logró que Osomatsu se riera brevemente, conforme de que no hubiese tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, se removió para acomodarse sobre la almohada en un angulo más alto, buscando la manera de percibir la figura de Karamatsu pero fue inútil, lo único que alcanzó a visualizar fue el contorno de sus cabellos oscuros. Decidió entonces que se levantaría pero cuando lo hizo se arrepintió enseguida, la imagen de Karamatsu siendo abrazado por el mismo sonriente Jyushimatsu -aún dormido- logró despertar en su estomago algo que ardió como el fuego y se extendió por cada una de sus venas, quemandolo de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando escuchó al quinto hermano aclamar su marca de pertenencia en Karamatsu, decir tan desfachadamente que le pertenecía. Volvió a su posición e intentó tranquilizarse pensando en que exageraba las cosas, Jyushimatsu no era como lo imaginaba, seguramente así se comportaba con Choromatsu todas las noches, seguro que en algún punto del sueño terminaba rodeando a cualquiera de sus hermanos con sus brazos por mera comodidad, porque era cómodo dormir con sus brazos rodeando a alguien, era natural que lo hiciera con Karamatsu ya que había cambiado de lugar con Ichimatsu. No era nada de lo cual preocuparse; apretó la cobija del futon entre sus dedos como lo hizo con su mandíbula, sus dientes rechinando y su cuerpo entero tenso.

—Maldita sea... — susurró para sí, no pudiendo mantener más esa farsa. Estaba furioso.


	5. IV

**Notas Iniciales:** ¿Confían en su mente?

* * *

 **Capitulo 4.** "Sensores Mentales"

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, Choromatsu fue consciente de que la depravación formaba parte de su vida. No era cuestión de química hormonal o biología básica, aquello estaba basado en un sentido de género emocional, quizás la personalidad influenciara un poco al respecto ya que obviamente no era normal el que se sintiese atraído por un pariente sanguíneo, alguien con quien se había criado toda su vida, compartiendo muchos momentos pues para el cerebro el ver la misma figura la mayor parte del tiempo debilita el funcionamiento natural de las neuronas y en respuesta se produce aquello que se conoce por "aburrimiento", falta de interés por la persona recurrente por medio de la vista. El problema no era el que fueran hombres pues para la sociedad actual el tema de la homosexualidad ya no era aislada como en épocas antiguas aún si existieran grupos que todavía les rechazaran. Es natural que los puntos de vista difieran entre los seres humanos más aquello no resultaba tan grave como el asunto del romance entre hermanos que poseen similitudes a flor de piel. Visto desde el punto de vista emocional es una aberración y físicamente afecta la imagen e integridad familiar correspondiente. Choromatsu muchas veces llegó a preguntarse si tenía algo descompuesto en su psiquis por aceptar esta realidad torcida, más por el hecho de que permitiera que esta se llevara a cabo y se compactara por otro nivel menos decente ya que Osomatsu nunca tuvo problema con aceptar lo que existía entre ellos aunque fuera ilógico o incoherente, hasta cierto punto absurdo, irracional considerando que la personalidad era lo único que los diferenciaba como sextillizos.

Y esa mañana se había levantado con la esperanza de dispersar lo que vivió la noche anterior pero Osomatsu rápidamente se había apuntado a seguirlo mientras el resto de sus hermanos se distribuyeron por todo el recinto hasta que al final se quedaron ellos solos en cualquier lugar que no podría ser más sofocante para su integridad mental

—Choromatsu— la voz melosa del hermano mayor calló en los oídos del aludido como un pesado bloque de cemento, poniéndolo de malas al instante; Osomatsu yacía frente a la mesilla de madera sobre la alfombra, la barbilla recargada en el borde de manera descuidada, y el que usara aquel acento de niño caprichoso era como un sermón innecesario para Choromatsu. Decidió que lo iba a ignorar —Oye, Choromatsu

—... ¿Qué?— tras unos momentos en silencio el tercero en la linea de nacimiento se rindió a corresponder su llamado con cierta irritación, después de todo no podría librarse de lo persistente que solía tornarse el mayor cuando pasaban sus palabras por alto, fingir que su atención había sido absorbida por lo que leía no lo obligaría a ceder sin importar lo irritado que se encontrase su acompañante.

—Creí que no me responderías nunca— dijo Osomatsu a la vez que formaba una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, mostrando los dientes de manera graciosa, arrancándole a Choromatsu una mueca, inconforme con la situación. Estando los dos solos ocupando la sala era motivo de alerta absoluta, jamás sabían lo que podría traerles la ocasión y Choromatsu no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo de ninguna manera

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Osomatsu-niisan?

—¿Es malo querer pasar tiempo con mi hermano favorito?— la voz de Osomatsu era sugerente, el tercero podía ver a través de esa actitud cordial algo siniestro oculto tras su fachada despreocupada, especialmente cuando sus piernas rozaban sus rodillas bajo la mesa, casi como si no hubiese sido intencional

—Sabes que Todomatsu está arriba tomando una ducha, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué importa? No vendrá a interrumpirnos

—Olvídalo...

—Anda, no seas aguafiestas

—Te he dicho que no— replicó con molestia a la vez que apartaba el más mínimo contacto entre ambos —¿Cuándo aprenderás a elegir el momento apropiado? Ademas es repugnante que dos hermanos hagan esto a escondidas, sólo pensarlo me revuelve el estomago

Choromatsu se levantó del sitio en el que estaba, dispuesto a alejarse cuanto antes de aquella atmósfera pesada que le hacía sentirse a merced del abominable sentimiento que siempre albergaba en su interior, explotando cada vez con la presencia insinuante de su hermano mayor quien bufó ante sus palabras, logrando detenerlo en su recorrido a la salida

—De nuevo me dices eso...— aunque la voz del mayor de los Matsuno no mostrara reales signos de molestia, las palabras de Choromatsu en verdad le habían dolido —Si tanto lo odias, ¿por qué no simplemente te apartas de mi y ya?

—Es lo que siempre he tratado de hacer pero tú siempre estas molestando

—Si, si, lo que digas— Osomatsu le restó importancia, algo que a Choromatsu golpeó directamente a su ego, era cierto que detestaba cuando Osomatsu estaba tras su cuerpo como una fiera salvaje pero si había algo que odiaba más que tenerlo tras él todo el tiempo era su indiferencia así que sin siquiera pensarlo volvió sus pasos de vuelta a la silueta del mayor de los Matsuno quien no advirtió el momento en que fue empujado al suelo con desmedida fuerza, siendo montado firmemente por el tercero

—¿Tanto así lo quieres?— cuestionó Choromatsu utilizando un acento que Osomatsu consideró demasiado extraño, frotándose contra su cadera y muslos de forma lenta, tortuosa. Osomatsu acabó por sonrojarse debido a la impresión, aquello realmente no se lo esperaba. ¿En verdad estaba sucediendo?

—Choro...

—Te lo daré... si eso es lo que quieres

Osomatsu gimió después de que Choromatsu volviera a frotarse de esa forma tan atrevida, estimulándole sin guardar medida, de adelante hacia atrás dentro de un vaivén que llamaba a los bajos instintos despertar de su sueño, jugando con una debilidad mortal en todo su sistema como si se tratara de un juguete novedoso del cual dejarle desatendido podría considerarse blasfemia, un verdadero desperdicio. La voz del menor comenzaba a jadear mientras ejercía presión en ambos miembros, uniéndolos superficialmente y bajo los botones de acero en sus pantalones, provocando en ambos un dolor extrañamente distinto

—Esto es...

—Tómalo, Osomatsu-niisan. Lo quieres, ¿cierto? Dilo claro

—L-Lo quiero...— Osomatsu obedeció el mandato, estaba llegando a su limite

—No puedo escucharte

—¡Lo quiero!— los movimientos cesaron abruptamente arrancándole a Osomatsu un gemido de replica mientras una sonrisa burlona se gestaba en el rostro del tercer hermano que le miraba desde arriba con superioridad

—Tendrás que esforzarte más— declaró para luego levantarse y emprender su camino previamente asignado por sus piernas. Ante tal acción Osomatsu se precipitó en levantarse, observando con evidente molestia a su hermano frente a la puerta

—¡Espera, Choromatsu! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Esto es lo que haces después de haberte mostrado tan dispuesto?!

—¿De verdad creíste que te iba a complacer? Me parece que anoche te dije claramente mi negativa a estos encuentros

—No me vengas con eso, maldito. Entonces, ¿qué esperas que haga con mi erección?

Los ojos de Choromatsu rodaron hacia la entrepierna del mayor, descubriendo la dureza del miembro resaltando como un bulto de carne, le asqueó pensar en la excitación que había provocado en su hermano pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ello, por muy contradictorio que fuera había sido él y sólo él quien consiguió dominar el juicio del depravado de su hermano mayor para ajustarlo a sus términos.

—Descuida, sabrás qué hacer— con tal dicho se retiró en definitiva de la sala, dejando a un más que irritado Osomatsu que tuvo que acceder a regañadientes retirarse a un sitio más privado para masturbarse, de otro modo sabía cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias: las burlas de sus demás hermanos pequeños y el bochorno de sufrir su frustración sexual por demasiadas horas sin conseguir descargarse.

.

Con pasos lentos pero precisos Choromatsu caminaba en dirección a la cocina, le había prometido a su madre una buena comida así que se disponía a cumplir su cometido en mejores ánimos de los que se había levantado de la cama, pensó que sirvió de mucho burlarse del inútil de su hermano mayor aunque también debía hacerse cargo de un _"problema"_ que poseía en su zona baja, sólo esperaba este no fuera tan evidente como lo vio en Osomatsu dado que sus químicas sexuales eran aterradoramente similares. Se estremeció horrorizado. Llegando a la esquina se giró hacia su izquierda sin esperar que terminaría topándose frente a frente con el segundo de los hermanos que venía de una visita a la habitación de su madre. Los dos se miraron a los ojos después de esquivar un choque involuntario entre ellos, sorprendidos de verse las caras tan repentinamente, como si de pronto se trataran de enemigos prometidos en una guerra de miradas.

—Eso estuvo cerca, Choromatsu

—Menos mal que los dos reaccionamos rápido— en los labios de Choromatsu se extendió una sonrisa amistosa —¿Hablaste con mamá?— preguntó curioso

Los ojos de Karamatsu miraron de reojo a sus espaldas hacia el extenso pasillo y afirmó a la interrogante de Choromatsu sin agregar más nada, incomodo, una incomodidad que no pasó desapercibida para la bien entrenada mirada del tercero que apenas fue capaz de retener una mueca de sospecha, Karamatsu era al único que podía subestimar cuanto quisiera sin sentir que cometía un error pues dudaba hubiese perdido la ingenuidad que lo hubo caracterizado desde su época juntos

—Choromatsu...— le llamó el mayor después de varios minutos en silencio —¿Haz visto a Osomatsu? Hace algunos momentos que lo he estado buscando y pues...

—Oh, hace poco estaba en la sala perdiendo el tiempo, aunque no sé si continúe allí— le interrumpió percatándose del calor desagradable que volvía a brotar de sus entrañas como un frío inmenso antes de subir a su cabeza igual a una llamarada

—Ya veo, entonces, ahora iré a revisar. Gracias, _brother_

La piel de Choromatsu se erizó cuando Karamatsu pasó a su lado dejando una tenue brisa causada por sus sutiles movimientos, una sensación de alerta total se disparó en él y por un momento estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo e impedir que siguiera su camino, sin embargo el agarre nunca llegó a Karamatsu quien se giró de vuelta al tercero inconscientemente, alerta, sólo para darse cuenta que Choromatsu no había realizado ningún movimiento ni a favor ni en contra mas su semblante indiferente rayaba en lo caótico, era aterradora

—Será mejor que tengas mucho cuidado, él ha vivido demasiado tiempo solo con mamá, no sabemos qué clase de tendencias haya desarrollado. Ayer lo encontré durmiendo en la regadera del baño

Luego de soltar aquellas palabras que sonaban a advertencias más que a comentarios, Choromatsu se retiró, abandonando al fin a Karamatsu en su ligera confusión que prefirió dejar de lado un instante. Luego, también emprendió marcha a su camino, restandole importancia al comportamiento del tercer hermano pues consideraba su actitud cortante muestras de la furia que debía mantener apresada en su subconsciente después de que los descubriera a él y Osomatsu en una situación nada grata. ¿Los descubrió en verdad? De ser posible, ¿cuánto habría visto? ¿O sólo era su paranoia jugandole sucio? Quería pensar que nada de lo que veía o escuchaba era en realidad algo enfermizo ni que pareciera ajustarse a lo que yacía presente dentro de su psiquis en todo momento.

.

Sus pasos resonaron a lo largo del pasillo a medida que ganaba terreno hacia la orilla, la quietud era absoluta en su recorrido y la sensación de paz era hasta cierto punto escalofriante. Recordó que de niños solían llenar la construcción de ruido, su madre siempre había sufrido dolor de cabeza constante a causa de eso, no olvidaba esa oscuridad que se instalaba en aquellos lugares por las noches, tampoco olvidaba el llanto de Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu, el miedo de Todomatsu, Choromatsu que trataba hacer hincapié a la protección de los otros mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba sin poder sostener su propio peso y, ¿cómo olvidar la valerosidad de Osomatsu al momento de defenderles? No olvidando lo frágil que era al igual que ellos; los gritos de furia, la sensaciones insoportables, todo aquello que terminó acumulándose en sus pequeños cuerpos hasta que estos comenzaron a desarrollarse. Fue una niñez dura y todo ese peso se lo había cargado su madre sin rebajarse a lo mundano, le debían tanto que no podrían pagarle jamas, ni a Osomatsu que con tanto fervor les había sacado adelante sin pedir nada a cambio, ayudando a la mujer cuya fuerza iba decayendo al grado de no poder controlarles cuando entraron a la adolescencia y se convirtieron en rebeldes sin remedio, amantes de una vida de calles.

— _Brother, brother_ — llamó Karamatsu al silencio, dando aviso de su proximidad a la puerta de la sala. Se sintió incomodo ya que -de alguna manera- el utilizar aquel modernismo para dirigirse al primer hermano le dejaba un mal sabor de boca y una profunda culpa agonizando en su pecho. No podía pronunciar con la misma pasión la palabra "brother" que tanto le gustaba usar para pedir la atención de los más pequeños y es que ya resultaba chocante considerarlo su igual de una manera sana. Los limites habían sido rotos del mismo modo que lo había hecho su sanidad, hundida para siempre en el abismo donde se albergaban también los recuerdos, aquellos que jamas desaparecerían en su intento por alcanzar una vida _perfecta_ que anhelaron desde la inocencia en sus mentes _._ Suspiró con pesadez, plantándose frente a la puerta que lo adentraría a la sala, dispuesto a ponerle fin a aquello que lo atormentaba—Osomatsu, ¿estas aquí?

— _Karamatsu..._

Se paralizó súbitamente sin llegar a tocar con sus dedos la madera de la puerta al escuchar aquel timbre aclamándole con jadeante y sedosa voz. No podía creerlo. Su organismo entero tembló, sabiéndose helado a causa de su nombre siendo pronunciado de tal manera a plena luz del día por el mismo individuo a quien buscaba para aclarar la situación lo más rápido posible, escuchaba esa respiración, esos sonidos precipitados a la satisfacción individual por medio de una fantasía de la que él formaba parte. Sintió un choque eléctrico que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, incrédulo a pesar de lo que escuchaba con claridad. Al levantar la vista hacia el muro frente a él casi creyó ver la silueta de Osomatsu recargada en la pared cerca de la entrada, ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos, los cuales visualizaba siendo relamidos gradualmente mientras ascendía y descendía sus dedos sobre su cuerpo, agitando los pezones erectos y toqueteando su piel cada vez con mayor vigor, el jubilo más excitante impuesto a sus sistemas principales, placer por cada fibra componiendo su ser, por cada poro, por cada órgano y con cada tímida caricia.

— _Karamatsu... tócame más... ah, Karamatsu, si... me gusta así..._

El muchacho cubrió su boca sintiendo al calor acumularse en sus mejillas y entrepierna, ni siquiera se había percatado en qué momento su respiración había mutado con tanta brutalidad, volviéndolo un animal en celo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Pudo reconocer la frustración en su cuerpo y la revoltura de pensamientos en su cabeza. Esto había sucedido antes, una noche maldita donde se arrepentía haber seguido a Osomatsu después de que este abandonara el futon durante la madrugada, en esa misma zona y en casi las mismas condiciones, con su corazón palpitando a mil latidos por hora, atrapado en medio de lo correcto e incorrecto al descubrir algo así. Empezaba a marearse, su corazón dolía como nunca, bombeando sangre de forma apresurada sin un orden especifico

—Osomatsu...

— _Hazlo, Karamatsu..._

—Basta

— _Te lo suplico, por favor, no te detengas..._

—Basta...

— _Karamatsu, lo deseo, te deseo a ti..._

—Ya basta.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?— Karamatsu se sobresaltó cuando finalmente notó la presencia de Ichimatsu de pie a sus espaldas en una posición floja, escudriñando su silueta con usual aburrimiento aunque el estado de su hermano mayor no le fue indiferente por más que quiso ignorarlo para seguir con su vida

—No es nada... yo sólo...

El segundo en la linea de nacimiento se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de agilidad en manejar situaciones como estas, balbucear estupideces no era algo que le gustara ejercer frente a sus hermanos o ante cualquier persona así que inició a caminar sin molestarse en dar una explicación concreta a quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Con curiosidad genuina Ichimatsu avanzó hasta la puerta de la sala donde vio a Karamatsu pasmado cubriendo su boca y sujetándose el estomago, preguntándose con real interés la razón de ello; llegó hasta la puerta de la sala y de un simple movimiento corrió la puerta a un costado encontrándose con la solemne soledad de la que este lugar era partidario en esos momentos. No había nadie ahí.

.

Una hora más tarde, el comedor fue invadido por las indiscutibles figuras de los seis residentes temporales, cada uno dentro de su propia conversación en compañía de un segundo partidario hacía que las palabrerías soltadas al aire crearan un nicho de voces revueltas indescifrables, el escándalo típico de una choza plagada de varones con intereses variados y escasa disponibilidad de obedecer al orden, las risas y voces ruidosas contaminaron el espacio por más tiempo sin moderación hasta que la voz irritada del tercer hermano se abrió paso entre las aguas turbulentas que representaban las platicas sin sentido del resto de los sextillizos, cansado del desorden.

—¡Bajen el volumen de una puta vez!— la atención del resto de los Matsuno fue concentrada en Choromatsu igual que si se tratasen de polillas danzando hacia la luz y el silencio se hizo por unos instantes insignificantes mientras las bocas llenas tragaban o la sequedad de sus gargantas se humedecían gracias a la saliva que necesitaban para hablar

—Demonios, Choromatsu. Eres como una chica menstruando— Osomatsu fue el primero en articular palabras, estimulado por la buena vibra del momento —¿Sigues tenso porque mamá no tuvo fuerzas de acompañarnos al almuerzo?

—No... bueno, no precisamente. Sé que su estado es delicado, fue un grave error pedirle que realizara un esfuerzo de ese tipo, en cuanto termine de comer iré a disculparme

—Oye, no es necesario que llegues tan lejos, lo único que conseguirás será hacer sentir mal a mamá— le dio saber Todomatsu con una ligera mueca de desaprobación

—Lo sé, pero...— con una mano el tercero se cubrió el rostro, buscando rebajar el estrés al que se estaba sometiendo por si mismo

—Tranquilo, la haz hecho feliz— comentó Osomatsu con una sonrisa cómplice —Hacía tiempo que ella no ingería algo decente, ¿sabes? Yo soy pésimo cocinando, todo lo que comíamos eran huevos fritos y arroz quemado, seguro ya estaba cansada de mis recetas

—¿Llamas a eso recetas, Osomatsu-niisan?— se quejó Ichimatsu

—Hasta ahora yo no comía más que sopa instantánea— contó Jyushimatsu con genuina alegría, como si sus palabras alentaran el cambio en lo deprimente de la iniciada conversación —¡Por culpa de eso me enfermé un mes y medio!

—Yo...— Ichimatsu tomó la palabra para sorpresa de sus hermanos que no dudaron un segundo en darle toda su atención —... me comí muchas veces las sardinas de mis amigos felinos, otras veces nos... vimos obligados a compartirlas

—Debió ser difícil— reconoció compasivamente el menor de los sextillizos

—Si... y somos muchos en _casa_ , cincuenta por lo menos

—Yo me quedé sin comer varias veces hasta que accedí a vender mi colección de figuras de _idols_ — confesó Choromatsu con pesar

—¿En serio?— cuestionaron los demás al unisono

—En serio— afirmó

—Yo he estado viviendo de mamá como he hecho siempre, claro que le pido al viejo prestado para gastar en cosas inservibles usándola de pretexto. Soy una terrible persona— mencionó Osomatsu, avergonzado de sus acciones

—Si, eres terrible, ¿por qué no te mueres?

—Me pregunto lo mismo— le respondió a Todomatsu quien prosiguió

—Pues, yo tampoco he sufrido de hambre pero eso es porque utilizo a mis compañeros de universidad, siempre elegimos sus casas o sus departamentos para estudiar y, ya que nos quedamos hasta tarde en estas, regularmente nos invitan a comer o a cenar

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?— dijo Ichimatsu aunque todos pensaban en lo mismo

—Yo... vengo aquí cuando el dinero no me alcanza, aunque siempre le digo a _our lovely mom_ que me preocupa cómo la está cuidando _aniki_ — confesó Karamatsu bajando la mirada, él también se avergonzaba de sus acciones

—Debería comenzar a hacer eso— comentó Jyushimatsu —No quiero enfermar otra vez

Entonces sólo fue silencio , ninguno mencionó nada por varios minutos, reflexionando sobre lo dicho por sus hermanos, demasiado serios para ser verdad. Al final todos estallaron en carcajadas, se habían entendido unos a otros transmitiéndose una broma colectiva por medio de indirectas, era relajante para ellos saber que su hermandad no se había perdido a pesar de todo, les tranquilizaba que no todo había cambiado en su convivencia, aún dejaban a sus ocurrencias salir a flote con tanta seriedad que pareciese mentira que siempre estuvieron actuando, deleitándose entre ellos por las absurdas declaraciones falsas que venían a decirse como si nada. Era esa la vida que todos ellos deseaban, una vida donde no existieran rivalidades o rencores entre ellos, una vida donde fueran una verdadera familia.

Una familia en la que se miraran a los ojos sin sentir que su sangre hervía, algo que estaba sucediendo con el primero y el segundo en medio de las risas divertidas de sus hermanos y el puño cerrado del tercero bajo la mesa.


	6. V

**Capitulo 5.** "Circulo Vicioso"

 _"El viento soplaba suavemente, las copas de los arboles aleteaban igual que aves emprendiendo el vuelo, creando una melodía relajante entre el bullicio de alumnos ocupando las aulas de la institución, regados por el terreno u ocultos en cualquier zona apartada de toda vigilancia donde juegos prohibidos -inmorales- podrían llevarse a cabo por estudiantes descontrolados, ansiosos por demostrarse cariño corporal_

— _Espera, detente, Osomatsu-niisan_

— _Está bien, está bien_

— _No está bien. ¿Qué haremos si alguien nos encuentra?_

— _Eso no pasará, todos los profesores están en junta directiva_

 _En las hojas de los arbustos aún se apreciaba el rocío que había dejado el crepúsculo de aquella mañana, el ambiente era fresco, perfecto para cometer travesuras. Los labios permanecieron unidos por más tiempo, moviéndose al compás de inquietos dedos que se cuelan bajo el uniforme, rozando aquella sensible piel que se sacude con cada caricia, restregándose contra la madera fría del escritorio._

— _Ya basta, te he dicho que no_

— _¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No eras tú quien quería esto?_

— _Lo quiero... pero no de este modo. ¿Sabes lo que pasará si alguien nos ve?_

— _¿Y qué? Según escuché, esta es la edad adecuada para nosotros "salir del closet"_

— _¡Esto es completamente diferente! ¡Somos hermanos!_ _—_ _la voz molesta de Choromatsu surgió a la vez que el pequeño tubo de ensayo calló contra el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, resonando por cada hueco y esquina dentro del olvidado laboratorio."_

 _._

Sus ojos yacían fijos en algún punto ciego del lavadero, sus labios saboreaban el cilindro que hace poco había encendido en busca de calma y su olfato aspiraba el humo del cual era emisor, abrazando su figura con la delicadeza de una caricia sanadora. Inhaló toda la nicotina que le fue posible a su organismo y pronto se sentía uno con la quietud del lugar quebrantado tan sólo por una hastiante gotera que había dominado el ambiente de la cocina desde mucho antes que conociera el uso de la palabra. Los rayos del atardecer golpeaban con el cristal de las ventanas, haciéndolas brillar e iluminar el interior de forma rasposa, adusta, dejando a la oscuridad gobernar el espacio. Él exhaló el humo con adoración apoyando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos medios, deseando que con cada calada su vida se fuera apagando y desapareciendole para siempre. Volvía a asquearse de su existencia, de sus bajas -y bien desarrolladas- pasiones; de nuevo había pensado en monopolizar a Osomatsu como si realmente fuera su derecho tomarlo como pareja. Por eso era que Choromatsu estaba ahí arrinconado sin fuerzas para seguir viviendo, porque había sentido los mismos infrahumanos celos por las miradas tímidas que Karamatsu y el mayor de los Matsuno se estuvieron dirigiendo sin concretar conexiones adversas, había sentido odio de ese amor prohibido deseando a su vez pertenecer a este en lugar de Karamatsu, ser protagonista de un romance bizarro que jamas daría lugar en una obscenidad como aquella; él -más que nadie en el universo- consideraba sucios aquellos sentimientos destructores, no podía existir un amor real en los encuentros de sangre y genetica, jugando además la razón. La biología era dominante en el campo, no lo eran los versos de un poema recitado al amor indistintivo, ¿qué hombre cuerdo en la tierra sería capaz de reconocer como puro un romance auto-destructivo, mil veces peor al de un adulto con un infante? Y era por eso que renegaba de su intelecto y de la moral que decía poseer cuando no podía desatarse del nudo que lo unía de esta forma retraída al destino del primer hermano.

Osomatsu lo había hundido vilmente en ese mundo disparatado, no permitiría que después de eso lo desechara como a un juguete sin extremidades, sin la cuerda que al girar regalaba bellas canciones o el _let_ de colores que iluminaba la orilla de una cuna. Ahora que estaban rotos no volverían a enmendar el sendero a menos que uno de los dos cayera muerto, aunque dudaba fuese capaz de tomar las riendas de tal decisión. No se sentía capaz de dar un paso tan grande en dirección a la hoguera aún si esto resolviera hasta la más retorcida ecuación matemática.

Los ojos del tercer hermano rodaron hacia la puerta cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su zona hasta ver cómo se formaba una sombra al centro del umbral, deteniéndose ahí unos momentos antes de retornar sus pasos y llegar ante la puerta para abrirla, revelándose como el hermano menor que venía para beber un poco de agua.

—¿Fumando aquí?

—Cierra la boca.

Todomatsu liberó un suspiro resignado, pasandole de largo sin volver a tocar el tema, no era que le importara mucho los hábitos de sus hermanos con la nicotina y el veneno para ratas

—Nadie ha hecho el esfuerzo de acomodar sus deprimentes vidas desde que llegamos a este lugar, comienzo a creer que la casa de nuestros padres tiene una maldición encima— comentó mientras se servía del agua en la jarra que simulaba el centro del preparador. Choromatsu bufó como primera respuesta, no logrando compartir esta opinión con Todomatsu.

—Eso depende. ¿Hablamos de ti o de mi?

—No esperé que fueras tan considerado, Choromatsu-niisan— se burló

—Eso es porque formulas tus preguntas de la forma incorrecta

—Odiaría tener que imitarte— Todomatsu se giró hacia el mayor, sujetando con cierto recelo el objeto de su visita a la cocina —De por sí es molesto que tengamos el mismo rostro los seis, yo no olvido las ocasiones que se te atrevieron a robar mis citas

—¿Alguna vez te importó otro punto de vista que no fuera el tuyo, Todomatsu?— la risa del menor surgió tierna y empalagosa, signos de halago personal en contraste con el enojo provocado en el contrario —De todos modos conseguiste lo que querías, ¿no? Nos dividimos y probamos nuestra suerte como siempre debió ser: solos

Choromatsu dio una nueva calada a su cigarro recordando involuntariamente esa tarde maldita en la que él y Osomatsu tuvieron su primera verdadera disputa verbal: sin restricciones, sin piedad, como dos soldados en una guerra mortal donde no importan ideales ni sentimientos, sólo golpear la debilidad de la nación con la que se está en guerra.

—Si debo serte franco...— el sexto hermano se recargó en el preparador antes de siquiera darle un trago a su baso, bajando la mirada al vitral por unos momentos —... no esperaba que fuera a ser de esa manera, aunque quería ser hijo único y no tener a ninguno de ustedes arruinandome el día jamas hubiese querido que nos odiáramos de esta forma. Ver a mamá en este estado es doloroso, y todo por culpa de nuestro egoísmo

Choromatsu chupó el cigarrillo en sus dedos de pronto sintiéndose indiferente con lo que su hermano menor decía. ¿Por qué no le dolía ver a Todomatsu tan arrepentido? ¿Por qué le quemaba el impulso de golpearlo hasta verle llorar? Se daba cuenta que era una persona asquerosa y culpaba a Osomatsu por haberse convertido en el engendro que era ahora, anteriormente al menos habría intentado consolarlo sin importar que fuera torpe para usar palabras reales de aliento pues en la actualidad sólo podía pensar en que no era su incumbencia lo que Todomatsu sentía con respecto al pasado. No le importaba y eso sólo lo hacía darse más asco a si mismo.

—Yo tampoco soporto ver de esta manera a mamá— admitió sintiendo alivio de que por lo menos aún guardara preocupación y ternura por un ser vivo en la tierra, su madre quizás pudiera salvar un poco de humanidad en él —Es por eso que quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero demostrarle que hemos madurado, que somos autosuficientes y que podemos devolverle tantos años de sacrificios y llanto— " _Que no somos una aberración más habitando la tierra"_ , pero aquello era algo que no podía decir en voz alta, mucho menos en presencia de alguien que podría pasar por Osomatsu sino fuera porque se reconocían entre ellos por un nombre y un color de sudadera que usar en esos momentos -a esas alturas- dentro de la casa de sus padres le parecía una reverenda estupidez aunque resultara conveniente en el momento —Ella nos ha acogido en su lecho pese a todo y eso es algo que no podría ser más noble para unos adultos imbéciles como cada uno de nosotros

Todomatsu le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Choromatsu antes de volverla al baso aún lleno en sus manos, pensativo, silencioso. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Seguiría considerándolo un egolatra? Choromatsu no lo dudaba, después de todo Osomatsu se lo había dicho la noche pasada, a ojos de sus hermanos no podría ser otra cosa que el Choromatsu que se quedó grabado en los recuerdos de cada uno. Inconscientemente apretó el cilindro humeante entre sus labios, una cólera tan conocida gorgoreando con fuerza, quemandolo, destruyéndolo poco a poco

—Tienes toda la razón, Choromatsu-niisan

—¿Eh?— las pupilas del tercer hermano se encogieron debido a la sorpresa. ¿Escuchó bien?

—Debemos darle tranquilidad a mamá, protegerla como hizo ella con nosotros. Es nuestro turno de hacerlo, ¿verdad?— Todomatsu liberó una sonrisa, golpeado por una sensación de calidez en su pecho. Habia sido conmovido por las palabras de Choromatsu, lo cual perturbó al mismo —Cielos, yo creí que todos seguían siendo las mismas escorias que conocía pero luego de ver a Jyushimatsu-niisan y a ti de nuevo puedo estar tranquilo

—Oye, oye, no creas que dejaré pasar por alto esas palabras

—Estoy bromeando, es una broma— comentó el sexto hermano gestando alegría adornada por un semblante angelical, uno que Choromatsu dudaba fuera genuino, ¿acaso mantenía muy altas sus expectativas? Se preguntaba si el menor seguiría siendo el doble cara que tanto despreciaba o sólo eran sus diestras ideas jugandole una mala broma, tal vez pensaba demasiado las cosas, era imposible que ninguno cambiara en el estrecho camino de la independización cuando la única salida era triunfar aunque eso significara perder identidad y amoldarse a otras exigencias acerca del ciudadano _perfecto_.

—Estaré afuera, por si me necesitan no volveré dentro de unas horas

—¿Ahora? ¿No es muy tarde?

—No lo es si calculas el tiempo adecuado para una actividad y otra

—¿Qué significa eso?— cuestionó Todomatsu divertido —¿Te has convertido en un técnico calculador o algo parecido?

—Tal vez— respondió permitiéndose sonreír por primera vez desde que estuvo conversando con el sexto hermano, un tanto convencido de que sus sospechas eran un cero a la izquierda. Lo que fueron en el pasado sólo había sido superficial, sólo caprichos de seis sujetos que no conocían nada de la vida social y se hacían pasar por idiotas sin remedio. ¿Qué eran actualmente? Adultos, esta vez no de sobrenombre. Lo quería creer.

Al salir de la cocina, Choromatsu visualizó el par de siluetas de Osomatsu e Ichimatsu que venían en dirección a la cocina entre risas y tratos amistosos que no tardaron en asquear a Choromatsu quien lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era apreciar la falsedad del primero por infligir cariño fraternal en los hermanos menores, así que desvió la mirada sin sentir culpa. Que Ichimatsu le perdonara pero ofrecerle más esperanzas al mayor sería un error grave y no eran sus planes dar cavidad a ello

—Oh, Choromatsu, ¿vas a salir?— la interrogante de Osomatsu surgió casual, enfureciendo al tercer hermano como efecto de un insulto injustificado

—Si, saldré

—Invítame, hace tiempo que no voy al _pachinko_. Ichimatsu está dispuesto acompañarnos, ¿verdad, Ichimatsu?— su sonrisa, ligera y juvenil, esta vez giró en dirección al cuarto quien no tuvo oportunidad de afirmar o declinar la oferta cuando la negación provino de los labios del propio Choromatsu

—No saldré para divertirme y lo siento mucho pero no tendré tiempo para llevarlos a donde quisieran ir en compañía de mi billetera— con lo dicho, Choromatsu devolvió sus pasos con mayor rapidez al camino que había forjado

—¿Eh? Anda, Pajamatsu, no seas tacaño. Invita a tus hermanos a divertirse una vez en la vida, no te hará ningún daño

Cuando decidió correr tras el tercer hermano, Osomatsu vio necesario soltar al cuarto del sugestivo abrazo con el que lo había mantenido aferrado a partir del momento que comenzaron a convivir directamente en el comedor. Ichimatsu no se quejó por el desinterés que ahora era sometida su persona mas no se prohibió seguirle los pasos al mayor, curioso por lo que fuera a dar lugar en la salida principal del sitio. En total silencio se aproximó a donde sus hermanos terminaban su alegata entrelazada con insultos y quejas hacia uno y otro hasta que al fin Choromatsu dejó el lugar y a un nada complacido Osomatsu quien se giró a Ichimatsu con las manos puestas en la nuca, dejando ir un suspiro de resignación total

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? A mi no me parece abusivo gastar 3000 yens una noche en el _pachinko_. En verdad que Choromatsu se ha vuelto un amargado de primera

—Osomatsu-niisan— le interrumpió Ichimatsu sin alterar su expresión aburrida cuando por dentro la necesidad por saber le carcomía, temiendo además surcar terrenos que conocía pero le aterraba profundizar —Tú y Choromatsu-niisan son... muy cercanos, ¿no es así?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices ahora, Ichimatsu?— Osomatsu se encontró sorprendido con la pregunta mas no terminó por comprender la verdadera naturaleza de esta —No es como si él y yo fuéramos cercanos pero me es sencillo aprovecharme de él, no hay nada raro en eso, créeme, siendo un maldito virgen lo vuelve una presa fácil de atormentar

—Ya veo...— respondió el cuarto hermano ante el gesto de Osomatsu por restarle importancia al asunto pero a él esto no lo convencía. Lo recordaba, las siluetas de Choromatsu y Osomatsu ocultos tras los arboles del instituto, besándose con excesiva intensidad, una imagen que se agitaba en su memoria igual que un fenómeno, temblando en su psiquis con vehemente violencia, disertando una verdad que -sabía- no había cambiado mucho, esa última noche también.

.

La noche se llegó abrazando en un manto de oscuridad la choza de los Matsuno, destilando sombras por cada callejuela o callejón del vecindario mientras plagaba los cielos por un sin número de estrellas, ambiente tan frío como en las mejores noches de invierno siendo en realidad primavera. Karamatsu yace en la sala él solo, desconociendo el paradero de sus hermanos y no importándole dónde podrían encontrarse. Se observa al espejo en sus manos pero no existe interés por apreciarse de forma narcisista, quiere tan sólo recordarse idéntico a Osomatsu a pesar de ser diferentes carnes, recuerda su cuerpo en su complexión delgada y su descuidada piel. Jamas puso cuidado a su apariencia a diferencia de él pero ver los rasguños adornando sus extremidades lo inquietaban al pensar en lo que Choromatsu le había dicho aquella mañana que se encontraron por azares de las circunstancias. ¿Qué tendencias habría desarrollado Osomatsu? ¿Debía preocuparse por estas? Después de todo no conocía al mayor de los seis tan profundamente como para ignorarlo, especialmente cuando pensaba en su menuda espalda callando el peso de sus propios sentimientos, de los suyos, de los de cada uno en esa familia; su madre tan débil, sus hermanos tan distantes y él sufriendo en agónico silencio, disfrazándolo todo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Tendencias...— dijo a solas, mirando sin mirar sus ojos apagados con la tristeza y reflejados en el espejo como un objeto más en aquella habitación, tan quieto, perdido.

La puerta corrediza fue echada a un costado entonces, arrancándole de sus pensamientos para dirigir su mirada al nuevo ingresado, reconociéndolo por el cigarrillo en sus labios y sus ropas formales. Nunca había visto a Choromatsu vestido de esa forma por lo que no pudo evitar escanearlo de pies a cabeza sin llegar a levantarse de su sitio o dar indicio de brindarle un halago o comentario al respecto pues su simple presencia le había tomado desprevenido.

—Esperaba encontrarme con el inepto de Osomatsu en esta habitación

—¿Perdón?

—No, no es nada, Karamatsu. No me prestes atención por favor— agregó antes de adentrarse completamente al lugar y tomar asiento cerca del único sillón decorando el cuarto, mostrándose aburrido en demasía a los ojos del segundo hermano quien poco pudo ignorar el par de labios apresando el cilindro de nicotina que expulsaba un delgado hilo de humo en forma paralela —¿Qué?— cuestionó Choromatsu toscamente, sobresaltando a Karamatsu a causa del hipnotismo que aquel cigarrillo en la boca del tercero le causó

—Perdona, es que... no sabía que fumabas

—¿Ah?

—Te había visto beber pero nunca fumar

Choromatsu se quedó pasmado mientras miraba a Karamatsu removerse incomodo sobre su lugar, para el tercer hermano fue evidente que estaba nervioso aunque su sonrisa segura intentara ocultar los sentimientos que debieron coaccionar en su mente al verlo en tal estado, recordando a Osomatsu sobre su figura. Expulsó el humo fuera de su cavidad descansando el cilindro en sus dedos, relajado por fuera y exasperado por dentro

—Osomatsu-niisan me enseñó

—¿Eh?— por acto reflejo Karamastu volvió la mirada a Choromatsu apenas escuchar aquel nombre pero se arrepintió enseguida, la mueca que el tercer hermano le estaba dedicando se le antojaba burlona, llena de desprecio, una expresión que no esperaba le fuera dirigida a él cargada de tanto odio. Desconocía los motivos que impulsaran al menor aclamar por una venganza de la cual no se consideraba participe aún si Osomatsu estuviera involucrado en ello —Oh, ya veo, así que fue _aniki_

—Pasamos todo el día juntos por lo que él me propuso _probar_ algo distinto de lo que siempre hacíamos y entrené tanto con ello hasta que oscureció...

—¿Ah, si? Eso es inusual en Osomatsu— comentó el segundo hermano por nada más que articular palabras, no había conseguido conversar en forma con Choromatsu así que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlo aunque su interior se estuviera retorciendo de celos con sólo escuchar el inocente relato de su hermano pero este comenzó a tornarse extrañamente turbio cuando las siguientes palabras de Choromatsu fueron liberadas

—Aquella noche bebimos bastante, tanto que terminamos ebrios.— las miradas de ambos chocaron a la vez que la sangre del segundo se enfrío perceptiblemente para reflejarse en sus pupilas ahora dilatadas. La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Choromatsu parecía representar las puertas del infierno mismo —¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió después, Karamatsu-niisan?

Sin darse cuenta las manos a Karamatsu se le habían vuelto puños en segundos, no sabía lo que pasaba pero era obvio que Choromatsu lo estaba provocando y no pensaba dejar pasar por alto este insulto si se atrevía a decir una palabra más al respecto. Fingió una sonrisa en busca de controlar su temperamento, una tarea que ya le parecía pesada pues sentía las venas de su frente palpitar con suma violencia, un calor sofocante empezaba a distribuirse por todo su organismo, alertando la fiereza con la que su mandíbula se apretaba.

—Recuerdo que se volvieron muy cercanos durante la escuela media, ¿no es así?

—Lo recuerdo pero... eso ocurrió varios años después, de hecho creo que fue antes, _mucho_ antes de que tú y él tuvieran su primera vez juntos

La mirada de Karamastsu se alzó de golpe, perdido de todo raciocinio no pensó un instante en valerse de su fuerza para sujetar a Choromatsu del cuello e impactarlo contra el suelo, sus ojos eran dominados por una ira salvaje que desbordaba como las fuerzas que inconscientemente usó sobre la traquea de su hermano, intentando ahogarlo con nada más que sus bestiales fuerzas. Los gritos que Choromatsu quiso emitir fueron atrancados por los duros dígitos que presionaban en su garganta, denegandole el paso del aire y por mucho que intentó safarse era imposible que Karamatsu lo soltara cuando estaba siendo sumiso ante sus instintos asesinos. Choromatsu sabía que nunca podría combatir con Karamatsu en fuerza pues, pese a ser sextillizos, sus complexiones y masa corporal no era totalmente la misma pero en lo que sí podía hacerle frente era en inteligencia, ni siquiera se mancharía las manos el instante que decidiera ejecutar su acción defensiva. Sólo bastó que estirara un poco el brazo para tomar el cigarrillo encendido del suelo, destinando la punta en dirección a los ojos bien abiertos de Karamastu quien, al sentir el calor y las cenizas amenazar su visión, se rindió en soltarlo cuando el cilindro logró quemarlo un poco antes de devolverlo a la realidad en la que vivía, una donde Choromatsu tosía desesperadamente en busca de recuperar oxigeno después de haber sufrido un ataque de su parte, inquietandolo al instante. ¿En verdad había intentado dañar a Choromatsu?

El tercer hermano recuperó aire lo más que pudo, respirando grandes caladas mientras se sujetaba del cuello y se apresuraba en salir de aquel lugar, convencido de que si seguía en el mismo cuarto que Karamatsu estaría indefenso, físicamente no era su rival. Karamatsu lo vio marcharse aún sin comprender cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así, sus celos no eran justificación suficiente para pensar en matar a su propio hermano. ¿Acaso sintió miedo de los conocimientos que tenía Choromatsu respecto a él y Osomatsu? ¿O era algo más? Fueron demasiadas las preguntas que se formuló que ignoró el momento en que la presencia de Choromatsu fue reemplazada por la silueta de Todomatsu cruzando la misma puerta por la que el tercer hermano había salido huyendo, cuestionando lo sucedido a oídos sordos por parte de ambos involucrados en la confidencial pelea.

—¿Es que nunca van a comportarse? Ya no son unos niños— renegó el sexto hermano andando cuidadosamente hacia el segundo que no se había movido de su lugar un centímetro desde que había cesado el conflicto

—Lo lamento, Totty, nosotros...— Karamatsu tuvo la intención de brindar explicaciones, de aclarar todo el misterio que aquel encuentro conllevaba con el objetivo de que no se hicieran conjeturas irreparables pero sus palabras le fueron arrancadas de la boca cuando Todomatsu redució la distancia entre ellos, susurrando a sus oídos revelaciones que nunca esperó le fueran dadas de esa forma tan pecaminosa. Amenazas a sangre fría

—Lo escuché todo desde atrás de la puerta, sé que Choromatsu-niisan y tú han tenido relaciones incestuosas con Osomatsu-niisan...

—¿Tott- ?

—... Deben saber que no me importa lo que hagan mientras alejen sus degeneradas manos de Jyushimatsu-niisan. Jyushimatsu-niisan es mío. Mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarlo, no importa quien sea, ni siquiera ustedes

Petrificado y sin fuerzas para reaccionar sólo pudo ver a Todomatsu levantarse del suelo y girarse de vuelta a la salida, dejandole ahí sin más nada, peor de lo que se había encontrado después de que Choromatsu se fuera de su lado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No conseguía entender nada, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.


	7. VI

**Capitulo 6.** "Distorsión"

En la intimidad del silencio se sabe una vez más rendido, las tinieblas de la noche se han extinguido y los rayos solares invaden de forma egoísta los rincones con su luminosidad, una luz que él -encogido en una orilla sin ninguna intención de moverse- no observa y no le da importancia mientras sus ideas se concentran putrefactas en su cerebro, listas para morir con cada segundo que pase, ansiosas de desaparecer una vez han cumplido su objetivo de torturarle. Pero Ichimatsu se ve obligado a degradarlas al primer instante pues el ruido que hace Jyushimatsu activa una alarma de alerta en su sistema auditivo, el mismo que le permite darle una mirada desdeñosa aunque profunda a ese sujeto que relaciona a una parte de la cadena que lo ata a esa familia, alguien a quien podría tratar como hermano y mascota sin importarle daño emocional alguno. Lo ve adentrarse al cuarto con aquella inmensa sonrisa, formulando a gritos alguna frase nueva que ha escuchado en alguno de sus sueños y se le queda mirando sin poder apartar su mirada de él. Verlo lo molesta, algo en su interior sólo puede pensar que Jyushimatsu no le agrada y esto no es a causa de que desconoce la razón de su existir sino porque está cegado con su energía ya que esta parece derrochar la misma luz que Ichimatsu asquea y al mismo tiempo siente la necesidad de aspirar esos rayos solares imaginarios que despide su presencia con cualquier acción que realice y por más mínima que sea se descubre adorándola sin tener intenciones reales de hacerlo. Confundido, renuente.

Ambos eran tan diferentes el uno con el otro. Jyushimatsu era todo positivo: enérgico, fuerte, se emocionaba por lo mínimo y cantaba su alegría al mundo sin limitaciones. Ichimatsu era todo negativo: desganado, débil, no se emocionaba por nada ni mucho menos vagaba por el mundo comunicando su tristeza, sus inquietudes; él prefería guardarse todo lo que pasaba a tomar lugar en su mente, prefería pasar desapercibido, que nadie le tomara en cuenta. Ichimatsu sentía bien estar sumergido en la oscuridad, era lo que sus hermanos habían aprendido de su callada figura observando el espacio sin brindar condolencias desde su nido de sombras, por eso era que Jyushimatsu resultaba una entidad fascinante cuando ocupaba un lugar a su lado ya que rompía sus barreras y terminaba por arrebatarle aquello que había forjado con tanto fervor y sufrimiento, hacía notar aún más los polos que resaltaban de sus personalidades; contrario y contrario conviviendo en aparente armonía. A Ichimatsu le gustaba pensar que eran especiales entre sus hermanos, que bastaba que ambos habitaran una misma zona para que complementaran lo que hacía falta en ese ambiente pero la visión de Todomatsu caminando tras Jyushimatsu destrozó el hilo con el que fueron avanzando sus pensamientos, haciéndole sentir extrañamente miserable, extrañamente ofendido, después de todo ni siquiera había pensado en saludar al quinto de los hermanos, ¿por qué afectaría tanto la aparición del sexto entonces? Se convenció que no importaba aún así, mucho menos con ese agarre poco discreto que Todomatsu había realizado sobre el brazo del otro con el objetivo de acaparar su rango de atención

—Espera, Jyushimatsu-niisan, te he dicho que esperes

—Totty dijo que quedarnos en casa todo el día estaría bien, ¿cierto?

—Lo dije pero no especifiqué _todo_ el día, prometiste acompañarme al amanecer

—Estoy contigo ahora

—No me refiero a eso

—¿Ah, no?

Ichimatsu, que apreciaba la conversación sin atreverse a interrumpir, percibió enseguida una atmósfera inusual rodeando las siluetas de aquellos dos. " _Se comportan como una pareja"_ fueron los pensamientos que abordaron la mente del cuarto de los hermanos Matsuno repentinamente pues Todomatsu lucía exigente tras aquella mascara de cariño fraternal y, aunque Jyushimatsu actuara igual que siempre, parecía dispuesto a consentir los caprichos del otro como si fuera una obligación. Ichimatsu jamas los había visto tan cercanos y esto lo inquietó, después de todo pese a considerarse a sí mismos como escorias toxicas vomitivas ninguno era capaz de llegar tan lejos pero la inclinación que cedió Jyushimatsu hacia el menor logró que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y optara por hacerse notar antes de que ocurriera lo impensable

—¿Sucede algo?— cuestionó sin real interés, Todomatsu reaccionó apartándose del quinto hermano por acto reflejo, sorprendido. Ichimatsu sospechó enseguida sin poder creerse lo que estaban a punto de hacer

—¿Estabas ahí?

—Jyushimatsu...— llamó esquivando la pregunta del sexto —No está bien que te dejes manipular por ese demonio doble cara

—¡De acuerdo!— cuando el nombrado asintió como si nada a sus palabras, Todomatsu explotó en berrinche golpeando el suelo con la suela de sus sandalias

—¡Yo no soy un demonio! Deja de meter cizaña, Ichimatsu-niisan

—Me pareció que tratabas de cometer un crimen a costa de la energía de Jyushimatsu así que era mi deber evitarlo— la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del cuarto hermano reflejaban malicia, una maniobra ventajosa para alimentar la oscuridad dominante en su aspecto, esto enojó a Todomatsu todavía más

—Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿qué estas haciendo?— interrogó Jyushimatsu de paso, la falta de actividad del mayor de los tres le parecía divertida

—Como verás: perdiendo el tiempo

—Oh. ¿Podemos acompañarte?

—¡Jyushimatsu-niisan!— replicó el sexto hermano, inconforme con la idea

—No estoy haciendo nada interesante— aseguró desviando la mirada pues los ojos que le había dirigido Todomatsu terminaron por incomodarlo. Lo único que había hecho era interrumpir una escena que no le había apetecido observar, no le había pedido a Jyushimatsu que lo tomara en cuenta e ignorara al menor; indirectamente él había sido una victima desafortunada —Créeme, van a aburrirse si se quedan conmigo

—Eso no importa porque estaremos con Ichimatsu-niisan— esta vez Jyushimatsu se dirigió a quien permanecía junto a él —¿Verdad, Totty?

—¡Para nada!— Todomatsu no se limitó en rechazar la idea —¿Qué podría tener de divertido permanecer en un rincón sin moverse por quién sabe cuántas horas? Cada vez que Ichimatsu-niisan se coloca ahí no hay qué lo quite, ¿y eso te parece algo entretenido?

—¿Totty?

—¡Ya no importa! Si quieres pudrirte en un rincón junto a él entonces hazlo, yo me voy— con esto dio por terminada la conversación, saliendo hecho una furia del cuarto, esto dejó anonadado al quinto hermano, no llegaba a comprender qué había hecho enojar a su hermanito; en lo que a él respectaba no había hecho nada malo, ¿o, si? Se giró entonces hacia su otro hermano, quizás él podría aclararle la situación.

—Totty se enojó, ¿por qué?

—No me preguntes, yo no sé

Al ver que Ichimatsu no hablaría más al respecto, Jyushimatsu se resolvió en saltar felizmente en dirección a él y sin pedir permiso se dejó caer a su lado de forma descuidada, empujando el hombro del cuarto hermano en el trayecto. Ichimatsu le dirigió a su acompañante una mirada rápida rayando a lo fugaz para devolver su atención a ninguna parte en especial, tan sólo procurando no atender de lleno a Jyushimatsu porque estaba demasiado cerca y esto lo ponía un tanto ansioso; nunca le había gustado que alguno de sus hermanos invadiera su espacio personal pero el quinto Matsuno siempre pasaba por alto estas reglas entre hermanos, como si una sonrisa suya fuera suficiente para absolverlo de sus faltas cuando jamas fue de esta manera.

—Las cosas han estado extrañas desde ayer, ¿verdad?— Ichimatsu emitió un sonido desganado indicando con esto que lo escuchaba —¿Sabes? Escuché a Choromatsu-niisan decirle a mamá que estaría fuera de casa la mayor parte de tiempo, creo que por encargos de su trabajo o algo así

—¿Ah, si?— el cuarto Matsuno respondió por inercia, escuchando sin escuchar

—Karamatsu-niisan también se ha estado comportando raro, camina de un lado a otro susurrando cosas mientras está aquí. Anoche lo vi frente a un cuarto oscuro mirando adentro con la respiración agitada, sonaba como si estuviera llorando— aunque no lo pretendió, inevitablemente sintió cierto interés hacia aquel relato porque él había vivenciado este suceso hace poco y no pudo evitar preguntarse el impulso de Karamatsu para terminar en ese estado sino había nada nuevo en la casa de sus padres o algo que ocasionara esguinces emocionales o psicológicos en ellos. Su _hermano mierda_ estaba desarrollando algo que ni siquiera él -con toda su oscuridad- lograba comprender pero intuía que algo sucedía con sus hermanos, algo de sumo peligro, siniestro —Cuando Karamatsu-niisan y Choromatsu-niisan se encontraron esta mañana, Choromatsu-niisan lo miró como si quisiera matarlo, me sorprendió...

—Jyushimatsu...— le interrumpió súbitamente antes de que siguiera hablando y acabara por cambiar de tema —¿Sabes si Choromatsu-niisan y Osomatsu-niisan hablaron a solas ayer?

—Para nada

—¿Y Mierdamatsu?

—Humm... no lo sé

Ichimatsu ensombreció en respuesta a la ignorancia del menor pues esta era una de las características que más odiaba de Jyushimatsu, ¿por qué parecía que se enteraba de todo lo que acontecía entre sus hermanos pero cuando preguntaba algo en especifico ya no? Al final de todo, ¿qué podía saber él si se mantenía sumerjido en su mundo sin darle al menos un vistazo a la realidad de cada día? Ichimatsu estaba malgastando su saliva con él, mejor se limitaba a escuchar y responder como hizo siempre, tal vez de ese modo no estresaría a su organismo como comenzaba a suceder

—Bien, no me importa

—Por cierto, Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿cómo va tu trabajo? ¿En qué trabajas?— cuestionó el menor con curiosidad genuina y una sonrisa que perturbó un poco al otro

—Trabajo en una veterinaria así que va bien

—¿Ehhh~ ? Trabajas en una veterinaria... deben gustarte mucho los animales

—Si— Ichimatsu bajó la mirada con una sonrisa plagada de una emoción distinta a las que solían gobernar sus músculos faciales, revelando un lado de Ichimatsu que poco conocía el mundo existiendo tan hondo y oculto en su interior —Me encantan los animales, ellos son más leales, más agradecidos y no les importa cómo seas para otros humanos, siempre estarán a tu lado y te apoyarán sin poner condiciones, yo... los amo

—Jehe, eso es bueno

—Lo es

Por primera vez Ichimatsu le dedicó a Jyushimatsu una sonrisa pero esta no era más aquella sonrisa enternecida que se delató en un principio, no era tal que se dibujaría en el rostro de una persona con moral, consciencia o sanidad pues aquella sonrisa pertenecía a alguien que ha echado su cordura a un abismo y cedido ante la demencia de este, una que Jyushimatsu no diferenció de otras sonrisas y que sólo relacionó con un gesto que su hermano mayor haría para validar sus sentimientos, no interesandole mucho que estos expulsaran un olor a podrido o carne cortada porque era su hermano y lo quería como era.

—Dime, ¿qué prefieres? ¿A los humanos o a los animales?

—A los animales

—¡Woah~ ! ¡Ni siquiera lo pensaste! Eres genial, Ichimatsu-niisan

—¿Lo crees?

—¿Los animales o las plantas?

—Supongo que... los animales, no logro entender a las plantas

—¿Y si te dieran a escoger entre los perros y los gatos? ¿A quiénes preferirías?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

—Es que quiero saber todo sobre Ichimatsu-niisan

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó esta vez sintiéndose un tanto ansioso por conocer la respuesta, reconocía ser quien pasó más tiempo junto a Jyushimatsu, descubriendo y tratando sus inquietudes hasta que las circunstancias de la vida los tiró contra la sociedad pero aquello era una cosa, Jyushimatsu anhelando _algo más_ de él era otra cuestión muy distinta

—Porque Ichimatsu-niisan es Ichimatsu-niisan

—Que absurdo— fue lo único que pudo poner en sus labios el cuarto de los Matsuno, notando que una extraña calidez florecía dentro -muy dentro- de su ser —Supongo que no se puede evitar— la mano de Ichimatsu se posó sobre la cabeza del menor, la cual acarició como si se tratara de un perro, para Ichimatsu eso era su hermano menor —Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras mientras no trates de entenderme

—¡De acuerdo!

—¿Eso te hace feliz?— los ojos del mayor se mostraron curiosos

—¡Si! ¡Muy feliz!

—Entonces está bien

—¿Qué hiciste para conseguir el trabajo de veterinario si nunca fuiste a la universidad?— Jyushimatsu dio inicio a las preguntas enseguida sin borrar un instante su extensa sonrisa, una que correspondió Ichimatsu de manera sombría, oscura.

—Amenacé con matar al dueño de la clínica

—¿En serio?— cuestionó el menor con ojos emocionados

—Si, aunque lo maté de todas maneras, no me servía

—¿Qué era lo primero que hacías cuando te levantabas por las mañanas?

—Mirar por la ventana a la gata de mi vecino

—¿Era bonita?

—Sorprendentemente hermosa

—¿Cómo terminaste con los dientes afilados?

—Una noche mientras ustedes dormían me encerré en el baño y quebré de uno en uno

—¿Y no te dolió?

—Esa fue la mejor parte— Ichimatsu respondió esa pregunta con la respiración agitada y el rostro un poco colorado, dejándose relamer sus dientes con cierta lascivia, degustando en su boca el sabor a sangre tiñendo su torcido recuerdo

—¿Por qué te gusta el dolor, Ichimatsu-niisan?

—¿Eso importa?— interrogó Ichimatsu sin poder reducir la excitación que las memorias habían causado en su cuerpo, despiertas ahora como si estuviera de vuelta a un pasado donde el color carmesí se derramaba de entre sus labios, pintando el lavabo del baño y manchando el cristal del espejo frente a él junto a todo el vitral. Jyushimatsu negó efusivamente con la cabeza, entretenido con las reacciones de su hermano, por alguna razón le encendía ver de esa manera a Ichimatsu, por algún extraño motivo sentía su pantalón apretarse como le ocurría cada vez que le echaba un vistazo a sus revistas pornográficas acompañadas de su enciclopedia de insectos. Lo consideraba una buena combinación y aunque no entendía de qué iba aquella sensación desconocida, con cada pregunta seguida por una respuesta sentía a su entrepierna cada vez más dura, a su vientre recibir más cosquilleos y a su corazón acelerarse. No podía ni quería parar. Hacerle preguntas a Ichimatsu era lo mejor. Sus reacciones le recordaban a las de las actrices porno aunque no tuvieran nada que ver en el presente.

—Oye, Ichimatsu-niisan...

—¿Humm?

—¿Por qué eres Ichimatsu-niisan?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Es que... — cuando Jyushimatsu se colocó a gatas, Ichimatsu retrocedió instintivamente —... a veces no te veo como Ichimatsu-niisan. Ahora mismo no veo nada, no puedo ver a Ichimatsu-niisan— el rostro de Jyushimatsu se acercó, inspeccionando el rostro del mayor con total entrega, como si la distancia entre sus rostros no fuera suficiente reducida. Los ojos del cuarto hermano se dilataron con sorpresa, un latido proveniente de su corazón habia advertido a todo su sistema nervioso la gestación de un escalofrío viajando de la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Se sentía como si fuera absorbido por un agujero negro, aquel que reside en las galaxias más remotas del universo reflejadas en el par de ojos que acosaban su espacio, hipnotizandolo; estaba siendo arrastrado por la locura que habitaba el subconsciente de Matsuno Jyushimatsu—¿Por qué no te veo si estas aquí?

Aquella sonrisa dejó paralizado a Ichimatsu por eternos segundos, nunca se había percatado de ese extraño poder que su hermano menor poseía y que parecía usar involuntariamente con quien lo miraba directo a los ojos. Ichimatsu era oscuridad, una oscuridad que por vez primera se supo intimidada por una caótica pureza cuya pasividad era letal y autodestructiva, una grieta superficial capaz de romper con el equilibrio del universo, una fisura insignificante con fuerzas inimaginables, al menos así lo vio el cuarto Matsuno después de adentrarse a esos mares turbulentos por un considerable momento. Los labios de Ichimatsu dibujaron al fin una sonrisa, sadismo jugando el papel de la comprensión total.

—Aquí estoy, Jyushimatsu. No he ido a ninguna parte— Jyushimatsu retrocedió, escuchando al otro con suma atención —Estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas? Y también tú estas aquí conmigo, los dos estamos aquí

—¡Es verdad!— con igual entusiasmo Jyushimatsu asintió, ajeno a la lucha mental que había dado lugar entre ambas mentes mientras Ichimatsu -quien fue consciente a medias de lo que ocurría- se tomó un merecido respiro; el quinto Matsuno jamas lo sabría pero el polo positivo había sido contrarrestado por el polo negativo, por ahora.

—Jyushimatsu... algo está ocurriendo en esta casa

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa?

—Algo grande, algo sorprendentemente grande— anudó gestando una sonrisa, confiado en despertar el interés de su hermano menor para engatusarlo, usando sus ojos y oídos para su propio beneficio resolvería el misterio que abordaba a cada uno de sus hermanos. Jyushimatsu no tardó en sentirse atraído por las palabras del otro igual a un niño al que le es ofrecido un dulce —¿Me ayudarás a averiguarlo?

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Vigila cada movimiento de Choromatsu-niisan, yo me haré cargo de Osomatsu-niisan y Mierdamatsu pero procura que no lo note. Cualquier actividad rara que veas comunicamelo, ¿entendiste?

—Lo entiendo

—Y, Jyushimatsu... — sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el quinto destilando severidad y amenaza tras una sonrisa maliciosa —... no vayas a decírselo a Todomatsu

—¿Por qué?

—Esta será una misión secreta sólo para ti y para mi, nadie más que nosotros debe saber sobre esto, de otro modo moriremos

—De acuerdo, no se lo diré jamas a Totty. Es un secreto entre Ichimatsu-niisan y yo

Ichimatsu aproximó el dedo meñique a su boca y en este clavó sus colmillos para que de su herida brotara un hilo de sangre, Jyushimatsu no pudo entender el motivo de ello hasta que su hermano elevó su dedo ahora manchado hacia él y le imitó mordiendo tanto como pudo la yema de su dedo para que juntos sellaran el pacto de sangres; un ritual que no solían llevar a cabo a no ser que el asunto fuera de suma importancia. Jyushimatsu sabía que era una de las pocas promesas que nunca en la vida debían romperse y debía avanzar del mismo modo que avanzaba el tiempo de sus vidas, tomando en cuenta que nadie más que ellos dos conocían las reglas y las consecuencias de romperlas, después de todo ellos -entre sus hermanos- eran especiales.

Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu sabían algo que los demás no.


	8. VII

**Capitulo 7.** "Placer"

Osomatsu dejó que sus sentidos le jugaran mal, dejó que las sensaciones se agolparan en su estomago y pecho destrozándole con cada segundo, ante esa puerta realmente nada le ponía tan ansioso como imaginar el sin fin de experiencias que le aguardaban en los brazos de aquella figura de mujer cuyos besos y caricias no podía hacer a un lado, después de todo fue gracias a ella que supo superar la soledad y la culpa que se cernían en su pecho cada vez que recordaba a sus hermanos junto al miedo de saber lo irremediable. No era su belleza ni su descomunal modo de llevar la intimidad lo que lo fascinaba, tampoco influía la extensa amistad que compartieron desde su encantadora infancia pues los fantasmas del pasado eran opacados poco a poco por las travesuras que realizaban en el presente. Una cama, un hombre y una mujer, labios inquietos empapados de saliva y dedos fríos, ásperos contra la piel, acciones sorpresivas y practicas enfermizas. Y como si fuera devuelto a la realidad con un golpe a traición, las puertas de aquel lugar se abrieron para ser recibido por una luz incandescente que terminó por cegar su visión acostumbrada a la oscuridad donde se mostró una silueta negra que Osomatsu reconocía muy bien en compañía de una voz que sin dudar estremeció todo su organismo, delatandole mortífero como la excitación animalesca acumulada en su vientre.

—Te estaba esperando. Entra, Osomatsu-kun— ofreció Totoko con una sonrisa dulce aunque traicionera, gestos desinteresados ocultos tras una mascara de inocencia que Osomatsu conocía. Ella se deslizó con gracia a un lado para indicar su aprobación a sus propias palabras, movimientos sutiles que permitieron a los pies de Osomatsu plantarse en el interior de aquel pasillo en el que apenas cerrarse sintió el impacto de un viento helado proveniente del final de este, las extrañas sensaciones que experimentaba en el interior de aquel lugar siempre eran chocantes pero atractivas. Le gustaba. —No seas tímido por favor, no es la primera vez que vienes aquí

La sonrisa de la castaña era coqueta no porque intentase lucir segura sino porque aquello eran muestras innatas de una personalidad arraigada. En completo silencio Osomatsu siguió la música que creaba el avanzar de sus pasos, su cabello amarrado por dos coletas danzando al ritmo de sus esbeltas caderas hacia un destino que ambos esperaban alcanzar rápido mas no de forma tan apresurada ya que no era necesario, como fuera llegarían.

—Es inusual que vengas a visitarme en pleno inicio de semana. ¿Te sentías tan solo sin mi?— la pregunta surge casual en los labios de Totoko que, sin volver un instante la mirada, le dedica una sonrisa a quien camina tras ella. Osomatsu no responde su pregunta escupiendo a la atmósfera el temor que aborda su pecho, demuestra duda al tragar saliva con dureza. —Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, después de todo somos amigos

La insistencia de la castaña refuerza el torbellino de pensamientos que giran en su cabeza pero se reconoce rendido cuando concluye que es inútil ocultarlo, ella lo sabe, es imposible que algo ocurra en aquel barrio sin que ella lo tenga registrado en su cabeza como archivos de oficina cuidadosamente organizados.

—Hace poco, no... hace varias semanas que mis hermanos se quedan en casa— Totoko no dice nada, no asiente a sus palabras, se limita a caminar con igual tranquilidad lo que impulsó a Osomatsu continuar. —Finalmente han vuelto y estoy feliz de ello pero...

Totoko se detuvo de forma abrupta en su andar, a sólo unos pasos de llegar a la habitación en que planeaban culminar el encuentro, esto desentendió a Osomatsu por completo.

—Osomatsu-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Eh?

—Acabas de decir que tus hermanos han vuelto contigo, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, yo... no lo sé. Ciertamente lo que más anhelaba era que volvieran a mi lado pero, por alguna razón, no puedo estar con ellos, no como estamos ahora. Esto es una mierda— comentó mientras rascaba su nuca con irritación pues tampoco comprendía muy bien el motivo de su repentino rechazo hacia ellos. Habia sido sometido por sus celos asesinos hacia Jyushimatsu pero de pronto había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto como si se tratara de una insignificancia más en su vida, algo completamente contradictorio para sí.

—¿Dices que hablaste _físicamente_ con ellos?— esta pregunta congeló por un momento el raciocinio de Osomatsu, dejandole helado hasta que consiguió reaccionar

—¿Ah? Por supuesto que si

Sin previo aviso la castaña tomó a Osomatsu del brazo y lo llevó al interior del cuarto iluminado por varios let de color rojizo, impactandolo contra la puerta de madera como si hubiese intentado desnucarlo. Los brazos de Totoko lo rodearon, pegándose a él salvajemente mientras una mirada gélida se penetraba a esas pupilas que inevitablemente temblaron con sorpresa; ocasionalmente Totoko parecía poseer mucho más fuerzas de las que él gozaba y esto -lejos de asustarlo- activó algo que yacía inerte en su subconsciente.

—Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué haces _aquí_ , Osomatsu-kun? Ahora mismo deberías estar con ellos, no aquí, hay muchas cosas rotas que deben ser reparadas y poco tiempo para hacerlo

—Estoy aquí porque no quiero estar con ellos y eso es porque quiero estar aquí contigo, Totoko-chan. Está bien, ¿no?

—No, no está bien— aseveró tensando las palmas sobre la puerta, dibujando en su silueta cierto porte desafiante, destructor, uno que terminó siendo intercambiando por una mueca que Osomatsu no pudo identificar del todo como una sonrisa. —No eres nada honesto, Osomatsu-kun, sé que estas muriendo por dentro y que huyes de la realidad. Esa es una parte que me gusta de ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Totoko-chan...— Osomatsu observó a la distancia entre ellos quebrantarse, sus palabras fueron denegadas por el par de labios que apresaron su aliento en la húmeda cavidad de la chica a la que cedió sin oponer resistencia, sumiso como un perro ante su dueño. Sus heridas sanaban con la intromisión de esa otra piel, fogosa y caliente. Idolatraba sentir esos trozos de carne tersa restregarse contra su boca, a esa lengua deliciosa con la que lo invadía e incitaba profundizar el contacto de los cuerpos. Con arraigado poder de mando Totoko lo obligó separarse de la puerta en que descansaba su espalda para guiarlo al extremo de su cama donde lo hizo resbalar para enseguida colocarse encima antes de que Osomatsu pudiera tomar cualquier iniciativa. Osomatsu jadeó al encuentro de su entrepierna con la rodilla de Totoko quien presionó delicadamente antes postrar toda su pierna y moverla de forma circular para estimular su miembro, despertarle de un sueño que ella no planeaba extender por mucho tiempo. Jamas lo diría, jamas se rebajaría en admitirlo ante nadie por el bien de su vanidad, pero Totoko ansiaba este encuentro sexual mucho más que el propio Osomatsu, siempre había sido satisfactorio para ella dominarlo desde la primera vez que accedió ante la débil figura de su amigo de infancia llorando una batalla perdida para siempre; olvidada como un ataúd enterrado bajo tierra.

Las manos de Osomatsu finalmente abandonaron la comodidad de esas sabanas de felpa para apresurar trazar un camino en la esbelta figura de la castaña que lo tenía sometido como un esclavo frente a su reina omnipotente, él estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un juguete sexual, perecería si le era encomendada esta tarea, porque era Totoko quien curaba con fuego las quemaduras que cubrían cada una de sus asquerosas extremidades y que teñían su corazón con sucios recuerdos aclamando fusionarse con su mente.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento Totoko ya se mecía sobre él sin una prenda que ocultara el movimiento precipitado de sus senos, la forma en que se perlaba su frente con el sudor y que se deslizaba hacia su vientre mientras en su rostro se dibujaba el goce que abordaba su sistema; era una imagen tan hermosa como letal, erótica, acreedora de un amor propio que no se merecía, Osomatsu no merecía estar en presencia de una diosa encarnada. Matsuno también ya gemía y expresaba las increíbles sensaciones distribuyéndose como electricidad por cada poro en su piel, sentía al placer sofocarle hasta el punto de no resistirlo mucho más, estaba cerca de su segundo orgasmo pero no se detendría, ninguno de los dos pensaba hacerlo. No recordaba la última vez que celó la fortuna de poseer un lugar en la desnudez de esa mujer ni mucho menos cómo cedió ella la oportunidad de recostarse sobre su cama para gozar la intimidad.

—Quiero verte muerto, Osomatsu-kun— Totoko arañó el pecho de su amante en busca de calmar las ansias que le nacían por alcanzar el orgasmo, creando largas fisuras rojizas en la pálida piel del joven Matsuno—Muere para mi... ah, muere

—Totoko-chan...— Osomatsu gimió en respuesta, los arañazos de Totoko ardían como el infierno pero no podía replicarle nada, disfrutaba sus maltratos de forma indirecta porque aquel sadismo que expulsaba era vehículo de lo mucho que disfrutaba estar con él de esa manera a pesar de no ser el hombre que tanto ambicionó por tener. Con una fuerte calada de aire Totoko dio saber a Matsuno Osomatsu que de nuevo estaba hecho y, sin dudarlo un instante, se recostó sobre su pecho donde depositó sus largas uñas, jugando con estas a trazar lineas sin forma sobre los músculos y pezones de su acompañante. Esto provocó que Osomatsu se estremeciera, siendo victima de espasmos agradables.

—Jehe~ estás duro otra vez, Osomatsu-kun. Eres un sujeto insaciable— dijo embosando una sonrisa traviesa pues el miembro de su compañero recurrente no había abandonado su interior y podía sentirlo palpitar por más atención.

—¿Puedo?—Osomatsu posó ambas manos en los empapados hombros de la castaña quien con un bufido se alzó un poco para poder apreciar la expresión que se había formado en el rostro del joven Matsuno y le agradó mucho lo que vio; ese par de irises brillaban en un deseo lujurioso contaminado por el rojo ambiente que brindaban los faroles carmesí de su habitación. Sonrió aproximándose con moderada lentitud a la boca que parecía suplicar por un beso, dispuesta a cumplir con esa silenciosa petición mas -cuando quiso romper la distancia- un ruido hizo que se apartara sólo para mirar la oscuridad que dominaba tras el cristal de su ventana, sospechando de inmediato la presencia de alguien que ya no estaba ahí. —¿Totoko-chan?

—Oh, perdona Osomatsu-kun— la castaña retomó su camino a los labios de Osomatsu depositando en estos un beso demasiado corto para gusto del hermano mayor que esperaba un roce más ameno. —Se ha hecho tarde, lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa, tus hermanos deben estar esperando por ti

—Es verdad, el tiempo pasa rápido— aceptó Osomatsu aunque en su interior no deseaba volver a casa, tenía miedo de hacerlo.

.

Totoko y Osomatsu no dijeron nada en su marcha a la entrada del edificio, hipnotizados por sus propios pensamientos, atentos a lo que podría convertirse en un arma de doble filo si la situación lo ameditaba. Sin embargo, Totoko consideró correcto actuar con normalidad, reflejando cordialidad y confianza ayudaría a evadir lo impensable mientras llegaba el momento ya que al final le intrigaba de verdad saber algo acerca de los otros Matsuno.

—Un día iré a visitarlos

—¿Eh?

—Definitivamente lo haré, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, ¿no crees?

—Si, demasiado

—¿Verdad?

Unos momentos el silencio abrazó sus siluetas, quietud que les sirvió para llegar a las puertas de entrada donde Osomatsu colocó su mano sin llegar a girar la perilla, deteniéndose un instante para concluir de la mejor manera posible esa conversación.

—A ellos les dará gusto verte— dijo a la vez que se giraba a sus espaldas para brindarle una última sonrisa a su preciada compañía

—Es lo que espero

Totoko correspondió la sonrisa dejando que se le escapara una mueca de ligera superioridad, la cual no inspiró en Osomatsu más que confianza para girarse y salir del sitio no sin antes despedirse de la chica quien -sabiéndose a solas al fin- se quedó quieta, esperando el momento oportuno para articular las palabras que estuvieron atoradas en su garganta un minuto más mientras sacaba fuerzas para enfrentarse a cierta presencia fantasmal que ahora habitaba su morada.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí, Nyaa-chan?

La silueta de la aludida se formó a espaldas de Totoko donde gobernaba un espeso manto de oscuridad, las prendas de su atuendo adquirían un color opaco entre las sombras, de la misma forma que sucedía con sus largos cabellos rosados y la clara piel de su rostro donde se reflejaba una sonrisa compadeciente, hasta cierto punto burlona. No respondió, guardó silencio como si fuera una blasfemia que le pidieran explicación de sus meticulosas acciones, ella quien era respetada como la mejor en el ámbito de burlar cualquier cerrojo y candado.

—No dirás nada, ¿verdad?— insistió la castaña girándose sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a la excéntrica belleza de su sorpresiva visita, manteniendo a flote una sonrisa altanera. —En ese caso cambiaré mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estas aquí?

—¿Quién era ese sujeto?—contra-cuestionó ignorando las preguntas de Totoko, de pronto movida por un sentimiento abrasivo que se le subía a la cabeza como efecto de una droga venenosa. —Te veías muy complacida a su lado

—Era sólo mi amigo de infancia, no podría tratarse de nadie especial

—Mentirosa— espetó la pelirrosa quien -en cuestión de segundos- habia reducido la distancia entre ellas mientras acosaba con la punta de un cuchillo el cuello de la inmutable castaña. —Percibo su olor en ti, ese asqueroso aroma a semen proviniendo de este sitio...— con un dedo realizó un vulgar recorrido hacia la entrepierna de Totoko, redibujando el contorno de su cuerpo, el cual apenas rozó con las uñas —... de tu boca— suavemente movió el filo contra los labios donde comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa de cruel diversion. —Tendrás que hacer algo para compensarlo

Nyaa mostró su par de colmillos en respuesta a la sonrisa de _su perra_ , ofreciendo en su melodiosa risa la ansiedad que no iba a ser frenada fácilmente ahora que el don de la lujuria había excitado su anatomía. Clavarle un cuchillo sería lo menos que le haría a esa puta que tenía enfrente pues la presumía como su platillo favorito durante la cena de cada noche, especialmente cuando la encontraba en la cama de su habitación con un hombre al que jamas se molestaba en identificar ya que, sin importar lo que ella hiciera, Totoko era suya, solamente suya.

.

Con excesiva sutileza Osomatsu intentó surcar el interior de la vivienda pero, pese a su esfuerzo, fue recibido por el crujir de la puerta corrediza al cerrarse tras de sí. Maldijo mentalmente siguiendo su recorrido al interior de la casa de sus padres que en esos momentos no era adornado por nada más que un manto negro donde difícilmente lograba distinguirse una figura de otra y mientras seguía andando se permitió sentirse anonadado por lo tarde que se había extendido su visita en casa de Totoko. Seguramente sus hermanos ya estarían profundamente dormidos y ya habrían invadido todo el futon con sus desfachadas posiciones por lo que decidió quedarse a dormir en el sillón en cuyo cuartucho solía perder gran parte de su tiempo, no le importaría hacerlo, a esas alturas cualquier sitio o mueble de la casa le resultaba cómodo e incuestionable después de todo. Se giró con intenciones latentes de cumplir su cometido fuera de la cocina, sosteniendo su vaso lleno de agua en las manos, cuando vislumbró una silueta dibujada en el contorno de la puerta, borrosa y fría para sus sentidos alterados, haciéndolo helarse de la impresión y soltar el recipiente que de pronto le resultó demasiado pesado para los dígitos en sus manos.

—¿Quién es... ?— consiguió articular aturdido por las millas de emociones que le causó ver tan repentinamente la imagen blanca de cualquiera de su hermanos entre la negrura.

—¿Así es como cuidas de nuestra madre enferma?

El timbre de aquella voz fue suficiente prueba de identidad que pudo tranquilizar a Osomatsu de creerse receptor de una ingrata alucinación, al menos era un ser viviente aún si reconocerle ahora tampoco significara placentero para él.

—Verás... tuve algunos _asuntitos_ por los cuales ausentarme pero... ¡pero sólo ha sido por esta vez! Te prometo por mi cuello que no volverá a repetirse— se excusó vanamente a sabiendas que una burda e insabora promesa no harían que un individuo como Karamatsu se conformase a ciegas, no si se trataba de un integrante de la familia considerando su estado de salud. —¡En serio!

—Baja la voz— ordenó Karamatsu dando unos pasos más cerca del primer hermano quien atinó a cubrirse la boca al momento, la distancia entre ellos estaba siendo cada vez más nula y esto creó una maraña de sensaciones en el cuerpo de Osomatsu. —¿Dónde estuviste?

—No puedo decírtelo...— respondió evitando esa mirada que parecía quemarlo. Retrocedió

—Sino puedes entonces no pudo ser más importante que atender las necesidades de mamá

—¿Ah? Lo era— cortó un tanto ofendido mas sintiéndose culpable enseguida. Volvió a evitar la mirada del segundo Matsuno, inquieto, nervioso. —De todos modos le he explicado a mamá y ella lo comprende

—Osomatsu, entiende que su estado es infernal, si te ha dicho eso debes entender que es porque no tiene más opciones

—Ya te dije que no volverá a pasar— con ello dicho, esquivó la figura del segundo hermano con cierta agresión dentro del movimiento pero sin llegar a rozarlo, hacerlo parecía una mala idea, tal que resultaba casi incuestionable por la mueca de disgusto que se formó en Osomatsu cuando sus miradas entraron en contacto de forma fugaz, como si mantenerlas encima del otro se tratase de un insulto grave. Karamatsu no insistió con el tema ni agregó nada a la conversación, sólo optó por seguirle los pasos sin decir nada, acción que rápidamente puso a Osomatsu incomodo; a diferencia de los demás, él no era bueno conteniéndose, no poseía la dignidad suficiente para imponerse limites en cuanto a sus deseos.

.

Continuaron andando por el pasillo sin mediar palabras entre ellos, Osomatsu a la cabeza con ambas manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el suelo sin atreverse a mirar atrás donde un serio Karamatsu acompañaba sus pasos; ignoraba cuáles eran sus pensamientos o sus razones para estar ahí acompañándole aunque Osomatsu no negaba lo bien que sentía el sonido de sus pies al arrastrarse sobre el suelo, suaves, creando de vez en cuando uno que otro rechinido por estar caminando descalzo tras él. Esa sensación de tranquilidad resultaba tan cómoda que podría morir en paz, ser consumido por el espacio-tiempo una eternidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo deseó que eso sucediera? Que Karamatsu lo siguiera le daba seguridad, sus otros hermanos jamas debían ganarse su fidelidad, no de él. Estando a su lado se daba cuenta que no podía dejar de desear su cuerpo, de querer apoderarse de cada molécula en su sistema pues estaba maldito por esa actitud vanidosa, por esa inocente indecencia que el segundo hermano adoptaba sin darse cuenta.

Entró al cuarto al cual era su objetivo llegar, de pronto no importándole nada, no más miedo, no más ansiedad, no más soledad. Su cabeza estaba en una nada casi absoluta cuando se dio cuenta que Karamatsu se encontraba a escasos centímetros aún exigiendo respuestas con su penetrante mirada y su cuestionable silencio que fue puesto bajo privacidad como una celda con la puerta cerrándose a espaldas de ambos, cubriéndoles como una frazada durante el invierno. Al fin solos.

—Osomatsu... hueles mucho a sudor...— tras varios segundos Karamatsu se dignó en revelar aquello de lo que se había dado cuenta apenas cruzar caminos con su hermano quien no se mostró afectado por la observación, al contrario, le causó gracia.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Creí que mi olor era peor que eso... ya que estuve con Totoko-chan

Los ojos del segundo hermano se abrieron de golpe como primera reacción, impactado con la información que le había sido entregada sin atisbo alguno de culpa, más bien despreocupado, su piel sufriendo el golpe de una brisa helada de la cabeza a los pies.

—Eso... no me lo esperaba— admitió con la mayor pasividad que fue capaz de conservar

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que estuvieras saliendo con Totoko

—Ah, no estamos saliendo

—¿Eh?

—Se podría decir que tenemos una relación más... _intima,_ pero no es mi novia. Me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos pero no es así, ella aún tiene muchas esperanzas de encontrar al hombre de sus sueños, ya sabes.

—Entiendo... pero eso...

—¿Te parece denigrante que haga algo como esto?— Karamatsu desvió la mirada de la espalda de Osomatsu sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta —Bien, quizás lo es, no es un tema que me importa mantener en secreto, estuvieron tan lejos tanto tiempo que esperaba volverme loco y aquí están, como en los viejos tiempos

Las manos del segundo hermano se empuñaron con fuerza, receptor de una sensación de culpa combinada con frustración, quería decirle a Osomatsu tantas cosas pero ninguna se atrevía a salir fuera de su garganta, como si se trataran de gruesos y pesados bloques de piedra forzadas a la angosta punta de su traquea y es que no olvidaba la forma en que profanaron sus cuerpos ni la forma en que llevaron el sexo hasta el limite, perforando su hermandad con el llamado de sus sangres.

—Osomatsu yo...

—No hables, Karamatsu

Cuando los ojos del segundo en la linea de nacimiento se alzaron del suelo en busca de una razón a esta orden, se encontró frente a frente con el par de ojos gemelos que lucían débiles y delicados, insinuantes. ¿En qué momento Osomatsu se había devuelto? Era lo que el menor se preguntaba mientras sentía a las manos del contrario instalarse a sus costados y veía a ese rostro calmo hundirse en su pecho con suavidad digna de un perezoso que se ha mantenido despierto demasiado tiempo. La respiración de Osomatsu era acompasada, suspirando de momentos, embriagado por el aroma de quien detuvo todo su organismo por milésimas de segundo; sus poros percibieron la esencia a jabón emanando de esa otra piel, podía todavía sentir la frescura del agua corriendo por cada deliciosa extremidad bajo la regadera, sentía a Karamatsu en toda su gloria y parecía estar intacta solamente para él.

— _Onii-chan_ ha tenido un día muy largo— dijo contra la tela del pijama de su hermano, humedeciéndola un poco con su aliento

—Eso parece

—¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta el amanecer?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?— cuestionó recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como única respuesta. —Todavía podemos volver con los demás

—No, no quiero ir con los demás, odiaría despertarlos— sin previo aviso, Karamatsu sintió la intromisión de dedos invasores entrar bajo su pijama, recorriendo su espalda recelosamente de abajo hacia arriba. —Nadie debe saber que estamos aquí

—Osomatsu... ¿qué crees que haces?

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

Las mejillas del segundo Matsuno enrojecieron ante esta respuesta, descubriéndose renuente y nervioso por aquella invitación tan descarada. No podía ceder tan fácilmente y aún así se supo turbado, no consiguiendo alejarse.

—No, Osomats-

Inesperadamente los labios del mayor habían callado sus replicas en definitiva, chupándolas al interior de su cavidad en forma de gemidos graves, sorprendidos. Osomatsu mordió, lamió y devoró esa boca de forma demandante, descubriéndose extasiado con ese sutil contacto pues besar a su hermano no era suficiente, nunca lo sería, necesitaba más. Estaba enloqueciendo. Con toda la pasión que calentaba su cabeza empujó al otro contra la puerta, apresándolo, fomentando sus propias reglas en ese morboso juego de caricias incesantes.

—Karamatsu...— aclamó entre suspiros, fascinado con la frescura que se restregaba contra su piel, habiendo un torbellino de ideas revoloteando en su cabeza.

Incapaz de luchar contra la insistencia del mayor y su propia lujuria, Karamatsu se dejó llevar al sillón donde ambos terminaron recostados con él bajo la ansiosa boca de Osomatsu cuya lengua se colaba bajo su barbilla, bajando por su cuello y alcanzando su clavícula. Con un suspiro complacido Karamatsu se acomodó sobre la acolchonada superficie aún debatiéndose entre permitir e impedir que aquello continuara su curso, estaba confundido. ¿No habría salvación para su sanidad? Después de todo había sido por culpa de esta enfermiza dependencia que había intentado lastimar a Choromatsu, obligandole albergar cierto odio hacia este mismo. Pensarlo le inquietó.

—Karamatsu...— volvió a jadear, atrayendo la mirada del mencionado hacia ese rostro que esta vez era consumido por un gesto de placer desbordante, obsceno, lascivo.

Verle de esa manera provocó que una corriente de electricidad viajara por todo su ser, activando algo en su interior que le hizo rendirse al impulso de rodear con sus brazos el cuello del primero y devolverlo a sus ya impacientes labios, los cuales besaron y succionaron con mayor intensidad, buscando dominar por completo el tambaleante juicio de Osomatsu que sin dudar había accedido a este nuevo ritmo, complacido. No cabía duda alguna que Totoko era su reina pero Karamatsu era diferente, no sentía ninguna clase de admiración por él o su cuerpo, simplemente le quería, le anhelaba y era adicto a su existencia. Y mientras lo reflexionaba vio al paisaje alrededor suyo ir y venir como si estuviera drogado, colores oscuros de diferentes tonalidades pasearse frente a sus ojos a gran velocidad; sentía el interior caliente de Karamatsu, escuchaba sus jadeos opacados tan sólo por el alucinante placer que juntos experimentaban, la manera que sus manos arañaban sus hombros tratando infundirle alguna clase de satisfacción masoquista, sin embargo lo que más gustaba a Osomatsu era ver las facciones de su cara contraídas, mezcladas con los espasmos que debía estar sintiendo a cada segundo. Por impulso lamió sus delgadas lagrimas de placer, degustando el sabor salado de estas casi con reverencia pero de pronto el ruido de un golpe le despertó de su ensueño, algo que a Osomatsu le supo como un _deja'vu_ frecuente. ¿Se trataría de un sueño? Esa sensación de vacío le había golpeado antes, no dudaba que el tacto de su hermano podría tratarse de una ilusión como las muchas que ya había visto y sentido antes mientras su cuerpo físico yacía recostado en el futon, el golpe que escuchó pudo haberlo ejecutado alguien de sus hermanos entre sueños y él seguiría viviendo dentro de esta fantasía. Quizás nunca tuvo al verdadero Karamatsu entre sus brazos recibiendo el placer que le estaba entregando en ese momento, quizás nunca tuvo hermanos, quizás siempre fue hijo único y en ese preciso instante estuviera dentro de una habitación blanca sujeto a una camisa de fuerza, creyéndose vivir en un mundo paralelo.

—¡Osomatsu... !— apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Karamatsu llamándole, difícilmente pudo reconocer su figura bajo él agitándolo con sus manos en espera de una reacción, apenas consiguió volver en sí para reconocer la realidad que vivía siendo su hermano quien le trajo de vuelta con un gesto duro plasmado en el rostro, preocupado por el repentino congelamiento que sufrió frente a sus ojos. —¿Te sientes bien?

Las lagrimas no tardaron en empañar la visión de Osomatsu, descubriéndose temeroso y arrepentido, motivo por el que se dejó caer al pecho de su adorada compañía pues a su lado podía desahogarse sin sentirse capturado por las sombras, estimando ese lugar cálido en el mundo capaz de brindarle sanación a su agrietada cordura.

—Lo siento, Karamatsu. Perdóname, por favor... por favor...

— _Aniki_...

—En verdad lo lamento, por favor discúlpame, discúlpame...— imploró, sollozó, suplicó como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si sus acciones se trataran de un crimen abominable. Y tal vez era un crimen pero Karamatsu no lo abofeteó con la verdad que los dos ya conocían, sólo lo abrazó con ternura tratando de curarle, de sanar su impetuosa tristeza que también caló en el palpitar de su propio corazón, arrancándole furiosas lagrimas cuales cristales líquidos no fueron calmados en toda la madrugada mientras ambos cuerpos permanecían aferrados entre si, el calor de antes reemplazado por el sentimiento de culpa integrado a sus ansias de morir para recibir su castigo allá en el infierno.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** La cuenta progresiva comienza.


	9. VIII

**Notas Iniciales:** ¿Quién está mintiendo?

* * *

 **Capitulo 8.** "Máscaras de un Mentiroso"

Choromatsu expulsó el humo dentro de su cavidad encontrando un rastro de relajación en el humo que contaminaba sus pulmones. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de la seguridad de la casa de sus padres, respirando el ambiente helado de la recién llegada mañana, recibiéndola con él hablando por medio de su celular, serio, atento a la voz de su cliente que exigía un pronto cumplimiento a sus demandas, palabras que el tercer Matsuno archivó en su cerebro de forma limpia, sin un atisbo de duda en su indescifrable expresión.

—Usted no se preocupe, déjelo todo en mis manos— dijo recargándose en el muro tras él, ignorando que una silueta se mantenía cerca, escuchándole hablar con singular atención, interesado en cada palabra que dirigía al micrófono del aparato, por lo tanto entregado a la conversación que llevaba a cabo. —Le aseguro que muy pronto tendrá el camino libre para realizar su debut sin tantas complicaciones, tres han caído, los otros dos no tardarán en rendirle culto también... Si, es una promesa. Entonces debo colgar, le deseo un magnifico inicio de semana. Oh, no, gracias a usted por elegirme—; tras sus palabras emitió una suave risa que pretendía comportarse amable acorde a alguna broma contagiosa, había algo en aquella llamada que hizo sospechar al esporádico espía, una cordialidad que Jyushimatsu no intentó entender pues estaba más ocupado en pasar su presencia desapercibida por el tercero de los hermanos Matsuno. —Sepa que no voy a defraudarle. Hasta luego.

Terminada la llamada, Choromatsu se dispuso volver al interior de la residencia, acción que disparó alerta máxima a los oídos del quinto hermano quien miró de un lado a otro sin saber en qué excusar su presencia al aire libre. ¿Guardar apariencias? Ni siquiera sabía por qué motivo se había puesto tan nervioso, esta no sería la primera ni la última vez que se movería fuera del futon para caminar directo al patio delantero del lugar pero jamas había tenido una razón especifica como en aquel momento por lo que era imposible para él no ser dominado por la extraña adrenalina que supo envenenar sus emociones. Cuando Choromatsu llegó a este punto en particular, no tardó en notar la presencia de Jyushimatsu ahí con él, sin embargo -lejos de sentirse amenazado con su figura a pocos centímetros de donde había ejecutado la llamada- le extrañó encontrarse con su hermano pegado al muro sólo porque si, lo veía tan quieto que pensó que aquel se había quedado dormido toda la noche ahí afuera aunque lo recordaba durmiendo a su lado en el futon.

—¿Qué estas haciendo, Jyushimatsu?

—Nada, nada de nada— respondió girándose hacia el otro de golpe. —¡Completamente nada! ¿Tú haces algo, Choromatsu-niisan?

Aunque identificó obvio nerviosismo en el acento normal de su hermano, lo consideró otra de sus excéntricas ideas vespertinas. Para el tercer hermano, Jyushimatsu siempre fue un discapacitado mental del cual debían hacerse cargo, tal como proteger sus pasos en una superficie dispareja, cuidar que no tome objetos con filo o evitar que use demasiado su inocente mentesilla en problemas complicados de la vida diaria. Estos pensamientos eran consecuencia de un traumatizante recuerdo donde la sangre era el principal protagonista de una historia trágica llena de sueños rotos y crueles circunstancias que seguramente nunca se alejaría de sus presentes pues no podían alejar a Jyushimatsu con cualquier excusa de sus perímetros, no se lo perdonarían de todas formas. No era para menos, el accidente que había sufrido durante su debut de preparatoria le había dejado lesiones graves, irreversibles para su cerebro. Choromatsu recordaba esa sensación de estar cayendo al vacío, el dolor indescriptible que habían sufrido sus articulaciones a lo largo de 9 eternos minutos como si estos golpearan una y otra vez contra el filo de un sin número de rocas a gran velocidad, no olvidaba el grito incesante de tantas voces aclamándose entre sí ni el sonido de un recipiente de cristal quebrándose en mil pedazos al final de un juego retorcido de ruidos y dolor; más tarde los cuatro se enterarían por boca de un aterrado Ichimatsu que el quinto de los sextillizos había caído al abismo que ofrecía la orilla más recóndita de la institución silvestre cuyo final lo había acarreado la discusión de dos amigos del animado Matsuno, el cual había intentado separarlos en medio de un ataque de pánico emocional.

—Estaba hablando por teléfono hace un momento— respondió a la pregunta que le habían formulado con genuina tranquilidad, sin molestarse en dar explicaciones largas y logrando con éxito no perderse de nuevo en las aguas inestables de sus memorias, las cuales parecían torturarle mientras el llamado del mundo real tambaleaba ante sus ojos.

—¡Ya veo! ¡Que ocupado! ¡Me alegro!— concedió alzando los brazos a sus costados y ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte de Choromatsu. Los ojos de Jyushimatsu estaban desorbitados como si la locura misma hubiese encarnado en él y aquello le ponía nervioso.

—Jyushimatsu, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? Sino te importa puedes vigilar a mamá por mi, dudo que el imbécil de Osomatsu vaya hacerlo, el muy maldito no regresó anoche— dijo como si le asquearan sus propias palabras, como si su propio aliento despidiera un aroma podrido que le obligara arrugar la nariz con descontento, siquiera mencionar el nombre del primer hermano provocaba una sensación de malestar en todo su ser.

—¿Eh? Pero si Osomatsu-niisan está con Karamatsu-niisan. Como regresó muy tarde no quería despertarnos y se quedó a dormir en el sillón y Karamatsu-niisan decidió acompañarlo toda la noche, dijo que sería un problema si se resfr-

Jyushimatsu no pudo proseguir con el informe pues la expresión que había gestado Choromatsu en esos momentos había dejado congeladas sus cuerdas vocales, no por miedo sino por la precipitada activación de una alarma de alerta roja impactando contra su cerebro. Era la primera vez que veía en su responsable hermano una mueca como esa porque advertía peligro absoluto sin llegar a ser agresiva del todo, lucía simplemente sombría, no habiendo rastro de un instinto bestial pero si una furia extrañamente refinada. El quinto Matsuno fue receptor de un sentimiento asesino al cual no supo clasificar correctamente ya que era como si fuera obligado a fusionarse con este de manera indirecta. Esos ojos plagados de odio eran preciosos.

—Es bueno oírlo, menos mal— fue lo único que Choromatsu dijo antes de girarse sobre sus talones para caminar en dirección a las calles, dejando a Jyushimatsu aún más desorientado que antes a causa de su inesperada actitud.

—¿Saldrás? ¿A dónde?

—A donde sea, no importa.

—¿Quieres que cuide de _mamá_ por ti?

—Haz lo que quieras, Jyushimatsu— exclamó el tercer hermano con disgusto mientras se alejaba poco a poco del alcance de quien sonreía esta vez confundido. —Pero dejame solo

 _"Síguelo, síguelo, síguelo"_

 _"No puede escaparse, no debe"_

 _"¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo!"_

Alimentando su sonrisa Jyushimatsu se dio cuenta que, aunque Choromatsu le dijera eso, sólo tenía presente que era su deber no perder a su hermano de vista, de lo contrario, el pacto que firmó con Ichimatsu no volvería a ser valido durante el desarrollo del juego y -si de algo estaba seguro en su vida- era que esto no lo debía permitir. Y por el bien del pacto tomó la decisión de seguirle los pasos, alcanzarlo antes de que fuera a perderse entre las figuras de la ciudad y extensiones del camino. No importaba que fuera arriesgado involucrarse demasiado, tomaría el riesgo de que su hermano sospechara con el fin de mantener el perfil de investigación a flote, si debían como jugadores unirse a las situaciones de las piezas que así fuera. Fue con esto en mente que Jyushimatsu alcanzó a Choromatsu en el sendero que recorría, ofreciendo todo y nada para pasar el día entero en su compañía.

.

Tras una colosal batalla interna que terminó destrozando sus barreras emocionales, Karamatsu había ingresado al interior del baño donde soltó las ropas casi con violencia para quedar bajo la helada lluvia que se desató sobre su cuerpo desnudo al girar las llaves de la regadera. Inevitablemente su cuerpo había reaccionado al contacto de esta baja temperatura, sintiendo el impulso de salir hacia la seguridad del ambiente templado pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de mantenerse ahí, autocastigandose. Se recargó sobre el muro inspirando profundo para acompasar su desequilibrada respiración mientras la fría agua se encargaba de golpear su espalda como latigazos de fuego dispuestos en arrancarle la piel del hueso, sentía cómo lentamente sus oídos zumbaban presas de la presión a la que estaba resistiendo mas nunca tuvo la intensión de protegerse de la hipotermia que pudiese causarse y que podría llegar a matarlo, aquello parecía lo mejor; enviar todo al demonio. Al abrir los ojos apreció con asco las marcas de mordidas decorando su abdomen, aquellos chupetones que Osomatsu le hizo antes de que alguno reaccionara sobre lo que estaban haciendo, una relación mórbida que Karamatsu ya no creía capaz de sostener. Amaba a Osomatsu, maldición que lo amaba demasiado, por eso no podía dejar que condenaran sus existencias así, no cuando aún estaban a tiempo. Este dolor no lo quería para Osomatsu, para él deseaba felicidad, una vida tranquila sin preocupaciones, una vida en la que no fuese señalado ni juzgado por aberraciones de esta clase porque tenía derecho de encontrar una persona que lo quisiera y sacara adelante, alguien que no fuera él por mucho que le doliera, las cosas eran así y ni Karamatsu con todo su amor sincero podía impedirlo ni dejaría que Osomatsu torciera su camino todavía más. Ambos estaban envueltos en esta guerra sin cuarteles pero su devoción a la causa era torcida y el corazón no es un buen juez para decidir qué es lo correcto si su integridad se encuentra peligrando.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta al abrirse consiguió sacarle abruptamente de sus pensamientos pues aquella acción había sido realizada con demasiada fiereza, una característica que le hizo sentir intimidado al instante, obligadolo con ello a cerrar el grifo de la regadera para esperar que ese alguien terminara de usar el inodoro del baño.

—No sabía que ahora te bañaras también en las mañanas, Osomatsu-niisan—. La voz de Ichimatsu creó un hueco enorme en el estomago de Karamatsu al escucharle confundirlo, sin embargo no tuvo fuerzas suficientes de revelar su verdadera identidad, su relación con Ichimatsu no era tan buena para atreverse a provocar que éste lo despreciara más de la cuenta. Pero, ¿acaso no había visto su suéter azul a la entrada del sitio? Entonces al mirar tras él se dio cuenta que sus ropas habían conseguido ser cubiertas -en especial la sudadera azul- por la cortina que separaba ambas secciones. —No sé si deba decírtelo pero Choromatsu-niisan estuvo esperándote toda la noche, pienso que deberías hablar con él más tarde... oye, ¿me estas escuchando?

Karamatsu se calló de nuevo, incomodo, inquieto. Le carcomían las ansias de que su pequeño hermano terminase de hacer lo que tenía que hacer para que se largase pues le aterraba que sospechara que en realidad él no era Osomatsu y lo odiase aún más por no darle a saber su error antes de que pareciera un idiota hablando con la persona equivocada y, aunque sabía que lo mejor era decirle quién era, no se atrevía hacerlo aún así.

—Está bien si hoy no tienes ganas de hablar conmigo, no me importa. Yo sólo quería evitar que una discusión como la que tuvieron entre ustedes volviera a repetirse.

Pudo escuchar al menor jalar la palanca del inodoro para que el agua se llevara lo que había defecado pero entonces la voz de Ichimatsu se detuvo, acrecentando los nervios de Karamatsu quien comenzaba a desesperarse. Su cabeza sufría de mareos y su piel punzaba, efecto del reciente castigo que había ejecutado en sí mismo, no podía permitirse perder más tiempo en ese lugar. Cabía la posibilidad de que Ichimatsu ya se hubiese dado cuenta de su identidad, después de todo podía ver a su silueta dibujada tras la cortina girar el rostro en su dirección, quizás sospechandolo, no lo sabía y eso lo asustaba.

—Osomatsu-niisan...—; la voz del cuarto Matsuno hizo una pausa, lo suficiente prolongada para inquietar al segundo hermano aún más que luchaba por mantener compostura pero lo que él soltó a continuación terminó por helarle la sangre —... sé muy bien lo que Choromatsu-niisan y tú hacen... no es de mi incumbencia pero pienso que deberían detener esto, si mamá o los demás se enteraran muchas cosas sucederían—. Con mortal terror Karamatsu colocó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón, éste le dolía repentinamente mas no estaba seguro si era a causa de los primeros efectos de hipotermia o de las palabras de Ichimatsu. —Escucha, yo... te quiero, Osomatsu-niisan. Pero lo que haces no es bueno, no puedo permitir que continúes haciéndolo. Aún si tengo que borrar del mundo a cualquiera de ustedes, aún si tengo que romper sus huesos de uno por uno, no dejaré que hieran más a esta familia. Sólo ten eso en mente. No me importa acabar con uno o dos de ustedes si consigo que las cosas mejoren.

Dicho esto Ichimatsu se marchó sólo dejando en Karamatsu el intenso deseo de morir, en parte por las palabras de su hermano pero otro tanto más al imaginarse a Osomatsu y Choromatsu compartiendo intimidad en una cama dentro de la misma oscuridad en que él y el primero habían estado muchas veces. Una serie de emociones tanto negativas como venenosas habían anidado de punta a punta en su interior provocandole arcadas de mayor intensidad; de pronto pareciera que sus articulaciones se habían enfriado y la sangre en sus venas se hubiese transformado en rocas, ya no podía sentir cómo era que su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se reducía cada lapso de tiempo un poco más. ¿Qué debía hacer sino podía dejar a Osomatsu ir? Ya no podía, era demasiado tarde para los dos sólo que nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento en que los latidos en su pecho atestaban como dagas en cada capa de piel.

Finalmente su visión se volvió borrosa hasta que terminó tornándose negra, profetizando la extinción de sus fuerzas por lo que -inevitablemente- su cuerpo se desplomó contra la resbaladiza superficie de azulejo, desfalleciendo peligrosamente cerca del filo de la bañera.

.

Con genuina tranquilidad, Ichimatsu ando por el pasillo en dirección al comedor cuando visualizó la figura de Osomatsu caminando con ligereza en su dirección, tenía la mirada cabizbaja hasta que lo vio y terminó saludándolo luego de frotarse debajo de la nariz con una de sus características sonrisas traviesas. El cuarto Matsuno se mantuvo serio mientras le miraba con igual infexibilidad.

—Oh, Ichimatsu. Justo a quien estaba buscando.

—Hola, Osomatsu-niisan— correspondió el menor sin mutar un poco su aburrida expresión.

—Oye, oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo al _pachinko_? Hace mucho tiempo que no voy y he estado cansado de pasarme todo el día en casa—; Osomatsu abrazó a su hermano con un sólo brazo enérgicamente, buscando con cierta sutileza convencerlo de ser su compañero de travesuras por aquel día ya que Todomatsu lo había vuelto a rechazar. —Tienes tiempo libre, ¿verdad? No estas en quiebra como _Onii-chan_ , ¿verdad?

—Eso significa que yo tendré que pagar, ¿cierto?

—¡Sólo por esta vez! A la próxima te juro que pagaré yo.

—Bien...— Ichimatsu lo pensó un poco, el tiempo adecuado para que Osomatsu se impacientara por escuchar su respuesta la cual llegó acompañada por una grotesca sonrisa, aquella que advertía absoluta satisfacción al orden de las circunstancias; las cosas parecían estar girando totalmente a su favor y eso le gustaba a Ichimatsu pues con su plan de juego en marcha estaba seguro que necesitaría muchos respaldos adicionales. —¿Por qué no?

—¿En serio? ¡Viva!—. Osomatsu celebró desbordando alegría.

—Si quieres espérame en la entrada, tengo que recoger mi billetera.

—¡Entendido!

Ichimatsu se retiró del perímetro sin borrar un instante su sonrisa cuya razón de existir hizo al primer hermano sospechar enseguida, quizás actuara como un desadaptado distraído pero conocía a sus hermanos mejor de lo que nadie -o ellos mismos- hacían y cada gesto en sus idénticas facciones los tenía bien aprendidos; Ichimatsu sólo sonreía de esa forma cuando estaba planeando algo, pensándolo de ese modo, ¿no recientemente había salido del baño? Osomatsu miró la puerta que podía apreciarse nítida desde esa distancia, preguntándose qué pudo ser tan gratificante para impulsar en los labios del menor aquella mascara de carne burlona. Decidió luego apartarse de la zona a esperarle en la puerta principal de la residencia, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo lo averiguaría tarde o temprano sin forzar un céntimo la situación, ni siquiera necesitaría involucrarse directamente para descubrir lo que todos parecían traerse entre manos. Si era necesario que debieran comerse unos a otros, esto significaría la guerra.

.

Mientras tanto, en la penumbra de una habitación, Todomatsu tarareaba con dedicación una canción de cuna en honor a cierta figura inerte acomodada bajo las mantas de un futon individual en tanto los delgados dedos se deslizaban tranquilamente sobre la superficie táctil de su teléfono celular en cuya iluminada pantalla podían apreciarse a tiempo real borrosas fotografías de cuerpos infantes demacrados o mutilados, figuras delicadas que yacían regadas por suelos de roca y pasto.


	10. IX

**Capitulo 9.** "Fases"

Las calles de la ciudad eran concurridas, con cada paso ambas siluetas discernían de los muros coloridos y aglomeraciones diversas. El balbuceo interminable de voces humanas consiguieron que la mirada atenta de Ichimatsu se inquietara, aquella vivacia era demasiada para sus instintos primitivos; escuchar a una boca chupar desde el popote de una bebida o tan sólo oír a un niño reír a carcajadas por algún comentario gracioso habían hecho que se encogiera a lado de su hermano quien significaba un medio de protección en momentos como aquel. Para él, las personas eran aterradoras y no podía evitar imaginarse los peores escenarios andando desarmado por los caminos de pavimento que surcaban solos a merced de muchos -demasiados- individuos. Osomatsu notó al menor un poco más cerca pero no se atrevió hacer comentarios, aceptando esta acción como algo normal aunque tal vez más exagerado: desde niños Ichimatsu solía escudarse en sus demás hermanos, producto de su excesiva timidez pero a lo largo de los días su comportamiento fue empeorando, quizás en la actualidad realizara su acto con mayor discreción pero -al final- la situación era la misma. Como un felino rencoroso de la humanidad rehuyendo de las diversas circunstancias destructoras que podían suceder si no hubiera alguien más velando por su seguridad en el mundo cuya especie dominante eran las escorias intelectuales llamados "seres humanos".

—¡Hoy es un gran día para ir al _pachinko_!— comentó con clara intensión de aligerar el ambiente pues lidiar con un Ichimatsu nervioso no era su definición de una calurosa salida de hermanos. —No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me acompañaras, Ichimatsu. _Onii-chan_ la ha pasado fatal desde que ustedes escaparon al mundo real en busca del arcoiris de oro, en verdad que he estado agonizando en mi desafortunada desdicha.

—¿Ah, si?

—Oye, ¿qué significa ese desinterés?—. Osomatsu se giró en su dirección, ofendido.

—No pareces del todo afectado por nuestra ausencia, realmente sigues siendo el mismo, en especial ahora— declaró sin alterar el acento sombrío en su voz, no importándole cuan grande era el peso de sus destructoras palabras, escupiendolas sólo porque si aunque estas nunca significaron factores que alteraran por completo al desfachatado del mayor Matsuno.

—¿Quieres decir que eso te hace sentir más confiado?

Osomatsu le dedicó una mirada sugerente a su compañero sin abstenerse de sonreír con cierta burla, aunque Ichimatsu reconoció el gesto no se sintió presionado en aparentar lo contrario a su obvia tranquilidad. Realmente, hacía tiempo que dejó de considerar a Osomatsu un peligro colosal ya que la maldad que éste emitía contra su sexto sentido no era igual de intensa como llegó a percibirse alguna vez, de hecho era bastante neutral, tanto que resultaba sospechosa para el cuarto hermano. El Osomatsu actual era turbio pero sus lagunas mentales estaban siendo retenidas por algo, él -que era absoluta oscuridad- podía sentir que había cambiado aunque siguiera siendo pasiva desde adentro hacia afuera.

—Al contrario— admitió mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa grotesca. —Eres sensacional, Osomatsu-niisan. Siempre te he admirado y eres para mi una entidad fascinante, me intriga de qué manera puedas reaccionar cuando la situación lo merezca. No puedo leerte, al menos no por completo, es por eso que no puedo alejar mis ojos de ti.

—Que miedo— gimió el primer hermano abrazándose de forma graciosa. —Como se esperaba de Oscuromatsu, eres tan aterrador como siempre, tampoco has cambiado.

—¿Te parece? Me halagas.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que soy tu hermano favorito?

—Déjame ver... puedo decir que eres quien mejor me comprende.

—¿Eso nos convierte en _almas gemelas_?— cuestionó rodeando con un brazo el cuello del menor de forma amistosa, Ichimatsu no se limitó a sonreirle con complicidad.

—Si así lo prefieres.

—Por eso te amo, Ichimachu~ eres el mejor— decía a la vez que restregaba la mejilla contra su hermano igual a un gato que busca demostrar cariño en un sólo gesto. —Rompamos algunas _tragaperras_ en el Pachinko para celebrar nuestra intima hermandad.

—Si.— asintió siguiendo a su hermano quien se había adelantado a sus pasos con mayor entusiasmo para adentrarse al local que no se encontraba a más de un metro de ellos pero, al verse suficiente cerca, Ichimatsu no entró, se distrajo observando en dirección a un callejón cercano donde un felino de grisoso pelaje reposaba cerca de un basurero. Incrédulo, Ichimatsu se quedó pasmado en el mismo lugar mientras apreciaba la manera en que el esponjoso gato movía de un lado a otro la cola mientras se lamía la pata con suma dedicación, pasándola por su redonda cabeza antes de continuar lamiendo allí donde existían residuos de la sangre de un delicioso ratón que debió cazar hace poco. Ichimatsu se descubrió hipnotizado por la manera tan delicada en que aquel minino limpiaba las migajas de alimento, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando los ojos de aquel escurridizo animal le descubrió en el acto. Entonces había abandonado el autocontrol y quiso acercarse sigilosamente pero, siquiera intentarlo, el gato se echó rápidamente a correr, perdiéndose entre basureros y la sombra de aquel sitio, Ichimatsu sintió el impulso de lanzarse a seguirlo pero logró detenerse ya que no serviría de nada ahora que había rechazado su presencia.

—¿Ichimatsu?—. La voz de Osomatsu, quien había regresado a las calles cuando no sintió más la compañía de su hermano tras de él, logró sobresaltar a su interlocutor, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su parte. —¿Qué pasa?

—No—. Con evidente nerviosismo Ichimatsu esquivó su mirada, dejándola caer deliberadamente sobre el sucio pavimento; —... no es nada. Debemos apresurarnos, el tiempo no se detendrá para nosotros y debemos regresar a casa temprano—. Y avanzó presuroso al interior del local ante la atenta mirada de Osomatsu, el cual no se evitó posar la vista en el mismo callejón donde descubrió a su hermano mirando, preguntándose con real interés lo que pudo ser tan embelezante para el más desinteresado de sus hermanos aunque tenía sus sospechas que debió tratarse de un felino ya que Ichimatsu sentía gran estima por ellos, de echo era por las únicas criaturas vivientes en el mundo que parecía sentir interés. Decidió que no indagaría al respecto pues lo consideraba contraproducente ahora que por fin podía gozar de un momento a solas con el cuarto de sus hermanos.

.

Tras varias horas de caminar sin un rumbo fijo por las avenidas de la ciudad, Jyushimatsu al fin terminó por preguntarse el destino que su hermano mayor debía haber establecido sin mencionarle nada. El quinto hermano había elegido acompañar a Choromatsu sin mencionar palabra pero no pudo aguantar más la duda ya que para él pareciera que todo este tiempo habían estado caminando en círculos pues no seguían un mismo orden al caminar entre los altos edificios. El tercero en la linea de nacimiento aún no decía nada, se la pasaba fumando casi de manera compulsiva sin despegar el cilindro de sus labios a medida que iban ganando terreno sobre las solitarias calles de los silenciosos vecindarios que a Jyushimatsu no le parecieron más escalofriantes y aquello era producto contundente de que no reconocía el lugar por el que surcaban sus pies sin parar.

—Dime, Choromatsu-niisan, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Sólo a caminar, despejar un poco las ideas.

—¿No tenías que atender un encargo?— cuestionó curioso pues aunque Jyushimatsu no comprendiera algo tan sencillo como el lenguaje humano, comprendía que para sobrevivir a esa sociedad era necesario trabajar, fue a la conclusión que Choromatsu llegó al escuchar semejante pregunta. Quizás la personalidad del menor fuese obra de un accidente pero su sentido de la inteligencia no pudo atrofiarse sino más bien volverse disparatada.

—Estoy en eso.

—¿Tiene que ver con quien hablaste por teléfono el día de hoy?

—Si. Es urgente que lo lleve a cabo.

—¿Qué clase de encargo es?

—Muy pronto lo verás— dio como única respuesta, girando a la esquina que se habían topado a los pocos segundos. Jyushimatsu le siguió sin replicas de por medio, emocionado por saber cuál era el trabajo de su hermano; Choromatsu había tenido una especial paciencia con él desde mucho antes que se diera cuenta así que no veía inconveniente en actuar de manera similar; sin importar aquello que le susurraran las miles de voces al oído él consideraba a Choromatsu como consideraría a cualquiera de los demás. Lo seguiría. Caminaría a su lado sólo porque si. No existía una razón por la cual no hacerlo y Jyushimatsu lo comprendía de esa manera, por eso no se arrepentiría de hacerlo, jamás lo hizo y no lo haría nunca; era su modo de oscilar su propia libertad de movimiento entre la falta de platica del mayor y las voces en su cerebro que nunca guardaban silencio.

 _"¡Strike!"_

 _"¿A dónde vamos?"_

 _"Tengo miedo..."_

 _"¡Interesante! ¡Interesante! ¡Interesante!"_

 _"No... no... no... por favor, no"_

 _"¡Que divertido!"_

 _"Caminar con Choromatsu-niisan es divertido"_

 _"Jajajajajajajaja"_

 _"Está muy frío, hace mucho frío"_

 _"No ha dicho una sola palabra, ¿por qué no ha dicho nada?"_

 _"...él nunca dice nada..."_

 _"¿A dónde vamos?"_

 _"¿Hola? ¿Hola?"_

 _"Mamá se pondrá furiosa. Ella no llora, no se ríe"_

 _"Mamá siempre ha sido buena"_

 _"Shhhhh"_

 _"Jajajajaja"_

—Oye, Choromatsu-niisan...— le llamó de forma enérgica, contagiado por las risas que se instalaban a su alrededor, las sombras que se cernían en los callejones y esquinas más remotas parecían estarse divirtiendo y Jyushimatsu quería que su hermano mayor también se divirtiera ya que lucía demasiado serio. —Hay una celebración por aquí cerca, ¿es a donde nos dirigimos?

—¿Ah? ¿Que celebración? No hay festivales en estas fechas— replicó el tercer hermano, extrañado con la actitud siempre entusiasta del quinto, realmente había ocasiones en las que no comprendía a Jyushimatsu en absoluto, no era sólo esta vez, en realidad él siempre parecía encontrarse en una dimensión distinta de la que habitaban todos ellos. Las palabras que sin ninguna razón particular escapaban de esa garganta le sabían a un mal presentimiento cada vez que el silencio en el ambiente era total.

—Es que todos se están riendo.

—¿Quiénes?

—Las sombras— ante tremenda declaración Choromatsu se vio obligado a detener sus pasos, resintiendo en su espina dorsal una corriente de aire helada mientras Jyushimatsu volvía la mirada al camino sin sospechar un instante del terror que había causado en su interlocutor. —Se escucha como una increíble aglomeración de personas, me pregunto si habrá niños también. ¿Sabes, Choromatsu-niisan? A Totty le gustan mucho los niños, ¡no tenía ni idea! Cuando me lo dijo estaba tan sorprendido que me caí hacia atrás. También le gusta mucho disfrazarse, la otra vez lo vi en un bar vestido de...

—¿Qué estas diciendo, Jyushimatsu?— interrumpió, girándose sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a su ostentosa compañía. —Aquí no hay nadie, estas calles no son un centro de atracción para turistas.

—¿Eh? Pero las risas...

—No hay nadie aquí que esté riendo, este vecindario está vacío, es imposible que una gran cantidad de gente se reúna sin ningún motivo.

—¡No! ¡Sé que hay muchas personas festejando! ¿Es que no los escuchas? ¡Estoy seguro que están cerca de aquí! Puedo oírlas.

Con un suspiro plagado de resignación Choromatsu decidió ignorar a su acompañante por lo que quedaba del recorrido, después de todo consideraba sus palabras consecuencia de su obvia locura, la misma que lo hacía un sujeto extravagante ante la sociedad que les había engendrado. Incluso si fuera cierto que había alguien por el sitio más recóndito de aquella serie de viviendas, era imposible que revelasen su presencia de una manera tan llamativa como Jyushimatsu lo aseguraba. Ahora estaba comprobado, su hermano había desarrollado un sentido más aterrador a la propia esquizofrenia, seguramente ya era hora de hacerse cargo completamente de él pues estaba seguro que los demás no se molestarían en brindarle un refugio sensato a aquel que suplicaba con su eterna sonrisa ser medicado para curar su mal demente. Era sorprendente que aún fuera capaz de seguir una conversación.

—Como sea, procura mantenerte callado cuando lleguemos dos cuadras más adelante.

—¿Dos cuadras? ¿Dónde?

—Yo te aviso, busca ocupar tu cabeza en algo mientras tanto— escupió como una orden, convencido de que esto solucionaría el problema. Y las voces se excitaron en el cerebro de Jyushimatsu que al instante llamaron a despertar una energía más intensa en las congeladas facciones que habían hecho nido en las cuencas y pupilas del quinto Matsuno.

 _"¡Lo ha dicho!"_

 _"1 2 3, 3 2 1, 2 1 3, 2 3 1, 1 3 2, 3 1 2..."_

 _"¡Esto es un comportamiento extraño!"_

 _"¡Jajajajaja!"_

 _"Ichimatsu-niisan tenía razón, ¡algo está pasando!"_

 _"Estar feliz es lo mejor"_

 _"Jajajajaja"_

 _"¡No lo hagas!"_

 _"¡Strike! ¡Hustle, Muscle!_

 _"Shhhh"_

 _"No soy malvado, soy malvado, no soy malvado"_

 _"No tengo cabeza"_

 _"Gira, gira, gira y gira"_

 _"1 2 3, 3 2 1, 2 1 3, 2 3 1, 1 3 2, 3 1 2..."_

—¡De acuerdo! Me callaré. Así debo estar, ¿cierto?— exclamó alzando los brazos sin menguar su sonrisa un instante, divertido como sentimiento principal en su revuelto sistema emocional y se apresuró en pisarle los pasos a Choromatsu, consciente de que el juego debía seguir su curso costara lo que costara. Ichimatsu lo había recalcado el día anterior y debía seguir sus sugerencias si querían ambos terminar el juego. Sin agregar más a aquella singular conversación andaron hasta que el limite de ambos se vio excedido cuando Choromatsu le ordenó al quinto Matsuno con un gesto de su dedo guardar silencio y quedarse tras el muro más cercano para que él pudiera asomarse a la otra calle disimuladamente, observando algo que Jyushimatsu de forma inevitable sintió la necesidad de admirar también así que no dudó colar la cabeza a un nivel bajo en la posición de su hermano para descubrir la silueta de una joven de rosadas vestiduras a quien no encontró en su apariencia nada raro o inusual; aunque quizás el hecho que era linda.

—¿Puedes verla, Jyushimatsu?—. La voz del tercer hermano surgió entre la quietud de pronto, sorprendiéndole un poco.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Mi objetivo—. Las vivaces pupilas miraron a su acompañante entonces, curiosos por comprender de qué se trataba aquel suceso. —Mis intenciones son vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos y averiguar cosas de ella, para eso fue que vinimos aquí.

—¿Te gusta?

—No.

—¿Le venderás productos de belleza?— cuestionó el menor creyendo comprender, un razonamiento que sin duda a Choromatsu le causó demasiada gracia.

—No, Jyushimatsu, nada similar.

—¿No le venderás nada?— volvió a insistir sintiéndose al borde de la desesperación por no entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Se podría decir que le tengo preparada una sorpresa, por lo tanto debo pedirte que me guardes el secreto— dijo colocando su dedo indice sobre sus propios labios cuya sonrisa presumía sugerir algo que Jyushimatsu simplemente ignoró. —También de los demás.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque arruinarías la sorpresa— respondió simplemente, jugando a engañar y Jyushimatsu asintió de manera efusiva sin llegar a meditar siquiera su respuesta.

.

Cuando volvió a sentirse consciente lo primero que pudo recuperar fue el sentido auditivo, podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer consecutivamente contra el azulejo, verterse sin consideración en forma de lluvia. Lo siguiente de lo que se logró percatar fue del frío que acosaba a su cuerpo, sin mencionar el aberrante dolor que hacía nido en su brazo y pierna derechos. Abrió los ojos y descubrió el bajo angulo en que se encontraba para visualizar unas paredes blancas, un lavabo y un inodoro del mismo color que apenas se distinguía, recordando entonces que se había desmayado en el cuarto de baño por causas que acreditaba a su desvelo y al castigo que se había impuesto a si mismo como medio para disminuir la frustración. Con bastante esfuerzo comenzó a moverse, dispuesto a levantarse antes de que las consecuencias de sus actos pasaran a peor pero notó algo, la silueta congelada de alguien a través de la puerta cuyas pupilas vio brillar igual que a una bestia en la oscuridad. Por mero instinto se levantó para quedar sentado, golpeando la espalda contra el muro trasero después de arrastrarse varios centímetros sobre el charco que se había formado bajo él, antes de que la misma figura cruzara el umbral y revelara la identidad del causante del miedo infligido al segundo Matsuno aunque tampoco se trataba de una presencia a la que le diera gusto ver, mucho menos con esa sonrisa hipócrita y esas facciones sospechosamente relajadas con su situación.

—¿Estas bien, Karamatsu-niisan?

—Todomatsu...— gimió todavía adolorido, retrocediendo con cada paso que el sexto hermano realizaba hacia él. —¡No te acerques!— exclamó, aturdido por el sin número de emociones revueltas en su temblorosa anatomía y por la delicada linea de consciencia que creía sentir tambalear con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba. —Te lo advierto, Totty.

—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?

—¡No te importa! ¡Sólo déjame en paz!

—Aunque quisiera irme no es correcto dejarte aquí. No puedo abandonar a un integrante de esta familia cuando se encuentra en peligro, ¿debo recordarte que tú mismo dijiste eso en el pasado?— comentó el menor con irónica diversión mientras se quitaba su chamarra rosada para tendérsela al mayor con intensiones claras de darle calor. Karamatsu miró su gesto con evidente duda. —No rechaces mis cuidados cuando corres el peligro de morir, no sabemos cuanto tiempo hayas estado desnudo en este lugar. Si fuera tú no me arriesgaría

—... Gracias— dijo Karamatsu accediendo por fin en aceptar lo indiscutible, tomando la prenda rosada de forma cautelosa mientras se apresuraba en ponerse de pie y vestirla en tanto Todomatsu se encargaba de cerrar el grifo que desparramaba agua sobre la superficie sin orden, era un hecho que todavía no estaba preparado para morir, mucho menos en aquellas condiciones. Aunque había señalado a su propio hermano como un peligro potencial también era cierto que necesitaba de él en esos momentos.

—De todos modos, ¿qué hacías a estas horas? ¿Puedo confiar en que no te estabas drogando con alguna cosa extraña?— cuestionó, pretendiendo reducir la tensión que se instalaba en el ambiente pero cuando Karamatsu no hizo ni siquiera el intento de responder, Todomatsu supo que esperaba demasiado de la situación. El segundo en la linea de nacimiento debía estar considerando aún la pequeña amenaza que le había hecho no hace mucho en la soledad de la sala, reafirmando a Jyushimatsu como su posesión y a ellos como sus presas si alguna vez se atrevían a cruzar la linea que dibujaba entre ellos y el quinto; se alzó de hombros, divirtiéndose a costa de ello. —Nadie más que mamá, tú y yo estamos en casa, los demás no deberían tardar en regresar, así ha sido siempre, ¿no?

—Todomatsu... tú, de verdad...

—¿Si?

—... No es nada, olvídalo.

Con su par de pupilas frías en varios niveles le dedicó a Karamatsu una mirada, le sorprendía lo mucho que aquel sujeto lograba irritarlo pero igual sonrió, el resto de sus hermanos también lo irritaban con suma facilidad después de todo.

—Puedo darte más información sobre nuestros hermanos, si lo prefieres.

—¿Eh?—. Karamatsu se sintió fuera de lugar al momento, confundido por las palabras del sexto, tanto que llegó a preguntarse si era culpa de su estado el que estuviera reaccionando demasiado lento a la información que acontecía a su alrededor. —¿Cómo... ?

—¿No te diste cuenta?— cuestionó Todomatsu divertido con la expresión que había gestado el mayor en su rostro. —Al parecer existe un motivo turbio, un objetivo, por el que repentinamente todos termináramos reunidos en este lugar de nuevo, al menos es lo que creé Ichimatsu-niisan.

—¿Un objetivo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La noche anterior escuché a Ichimatsu-niisan decirle a Jyushimatsu-niisan que los preparativos estaban listos para iniciar el juego. No puedo decirte con exactitud de qué era de lo que hablaban pero, conociendo a Ichimatsu-niisan, esto se volverá una masacre.

—¿Masacre? No puede ser, aunque se trate de Ichimatsu, concluir algo de esa clase es demasiado precipitado.

—Se ve que no haz dejado de ser ingenuo, Karamatsu-niisan—. El aludido endureció el gesto, ofendido por la manera en que su hermano le clasificó deliberadamente. —Las acciones de Ichimatsu-niisan son algo que no puedo tomar a la ligera, lo he visto y no pienso permitir que me tome por sorpresa— replicó con determinación dejando que sus ojos se tornaran ardientes en ira de un momento a otro. —Mucho menos que se atreva a tratar a Jyushimatsu-niisan como su juguete.

Ante sus palabras Karamatsu no pudo evitar sentirse aturdido, reconociendo la furia en aquel acento producto de un sentido de fraternidad falsificado con apariencias pues esto mismo lo había visto cubrir a Osomatsu quien a menudo solía demostrárselo en la soledad cuando nadie de los otros los veían, por el mismo motivo su corazón volvía a doler; sus memorias siendo activadas para que el dolor se apoderara de su ser. En el pasado jamas hubiesen buscado una brecha por la cual atacarse a muerte excepto que esto era una mentira, fingió no darse cuenta pero -desde que tenía memoria- su familia siempre había sido así.

—Seguramente habrá preparado algo para mantenernos a todos ocupados así que te aconsejaría tener los ojos abiertos.

—Si así fuera, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto a mi?—. Los ojos de Todomatsu se giraron en dirección al segundo, sintiendo curiosidad de los diversos significados que podrían traer esta misma interrogante. —¿No sería mucho más cómodo actuar en el anonimato?

—Tienes razón, ciertamente lo sería pero...

—¿Pero?

—Simplemente quise decírtelo—. Los ojos del mayor se quedaron quietos sobre su silueta, estudiándolo sin llegar a sospechar nada. —Me acostumbré a trabajar solo pero desde que volvimos a ser como antes me provocó la nostalgia de verte como solía hacerlo porque, ¿sabes, Karamatsu-niisan? Antes de Jyushimatsu-niisan quien me gustaba eras tú—. Inevitablemente las mejillas del segundo hermano fueron victimas de un calor sofocante que pareció intervenir en todos sus razonamientos, dejando atrás a un hombre débil. —Pero, bien, no quería estar involucrado en una pelea de _perras_ así que me mantuve al margen acostándome con los amigos cercanos de Atsushi-kun, sin embargo dudo que quieras hablar sobre algo tan asqueroso.

Todomatsu hizo ademán de marcharse sin agregar más nada a la conversación pero Karamatsu se rindió a sus impulsos humanoides de retener su camino tomándolo del hombro. El afectado no se inmutó y en cambio se dejó hacer fingiendo desconcierto.

—Pareces comprender muy bien qué es lo que ocurre, yo creo que lo entiendo un poco aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho que nuestra familia sea de esta manera? Por más que lo pienso no logro recordar nada, es extraño...

—¿Lo dice alguien que folla a escondidas con uno de sus hermanos?

—Sé que poseo parte de la culpa, siempre lo he tenido presente— comentó Karamatsu escupiendo con furia las palabras y apretando de forma inconsciente el hombro que sostenía en su palma derecha. Su campo de visión yacía bajo como lo era su autoestima de aquel momento. —Sin embargo, eso no me explica las cosas. Si tú lo sabes, por favor dímelo, Todomatsu. Ayúdame a comprender.

Escuchar semejante petición en los labios del segundo logró sorprender de sobremanera al sexto de los hermanos, golpeado por una ráfaga de sentimientos turbulentos que entorpecieron considerablemente su capacidad de reacción. Aquella actitud retardada y suplicante era dulce como el sentimiento de tristeza que aquella voz dominada por la pena transmitía y Todomatsu era propenso a enternecerse por gestos como aquel. Librándose de aquel tacto fue como el menor contrarrestó los efectos de su debilidad contra Karamatsu para conseguir a tiempo ser indiferente y dejar que en sus facciones se dibujara una sonrisa altanera que rápidamente le dedicó al otro.

—¿Por qué tendría la obligación de decírtelo, eh? No has aportado nada a mi favor, Karamatsu-niisan—; Karamatsu retrocedió, devuelto a la impotencia que le inyectaban las palabras cortantes de su pequeño hermano. Habia fallado en utilizar a favor los sentimientos de Todomatsu para ponerlos en su contra. —Si en verdad te interesa darte cuenta de lo que pasa puedes comenzar por investigar un poco, aunque no creo que logres encontrar algo que sea útil al menos.

Y se retiró del cuarto de baño sin volverse de nuevo atrás mientras la mente de Karamatsu una vez más divagaba en sus recuerdos, tratando de ver algo lejos de la inminente realidad en que surcaban sus vidas desde que lo recordaba. El ambiente familiar de sus recuerdos opacado por los cuchillos bajo las manos de cada uno de ellos mientras sus sonrisas enmascaraban su sed de sangre. Si algo consideraría de todas las palabras que intercambió Todomatsu con él sería la de poner una prueba rigurosa, la cual tenía la esperanza de que le ayudaría a desplazar la verdad de la mentira. De esa forma él también se uniría a la apuesta.


	11. X

**Capitulo 10**. "Al Asecho"

El atardecer se materializó a sus espaldas mientras el silencio en sus bocas permanecía latente, Osomatsu quería creer que era mera coincidencia que se encontraran en tal estado camino a su hogar después de lo que dio lugar entre Ichimatsu y él no hace mucho, más específicamente el momento en que los pies de ambos salieran fuera del Pachinko y se encontraran con una escena que fue consecuencia de lo que el cuarto Matsuno cargaba con devoción entre sus brazos, abrazándolo a su pecho con total ternura, una delicadeza que Osomatsu jamás creyó llegar a presenciar en el menor. Y aunque parecía lo más normal en un individuo introvertido como lo era el chico de vestimentas lilas, resultaba en ser inquietante para el primer hermano por naturaleza también. Los sujetos que habían golpeado a aquel felino por enfermiza diversión seguro lo pensarían mil veces en volver a sentir placer a costa de un ser vivo de cuatro patas después de que se hubiesen visto obligados a enfrentarse a Ichimatsu quien entonces reflejó ser todo menos un humano en el momento que los tomó entre sus garras y cayeron fulminados por puñetazos que Osomatsu vio al principio como los propios cuando se apresuraron en defender al desafortunado minino cuya seguridad fue absoluta en el instante que Ichimatsu lo tomó con sus manos y acarició con genuino amor antes que este cayera desmayado a su merced protectora. Suspiró sintiendo a sus ideas revolverse. ¿En qué momento Ichimatsu se había vuelto lo suficiente fuerte para encargarse de tres agresores por sí solo? Y no sólo eso, sino de una manera tan aterradora como la recién ocurrida; aquellos ojos negros como entrañas del averno y aquellos filosos dientes ansiosos por destrozar habían conseguido paralizarlo incluso a él que se mantuvo lejos de la pelea debido a la sorpresa, sin mencionar la ejecución de numerosas ideas en los cuerpos de aquellos chicos que lucieron igual a conejos despellejados cuando la disputa terminó. Sin duda sus hermanos habían cambiado, muy a su pesar se desarrollaron sin necesitarle como pilar principal de sus acciones y saberlo lo deprimió de sobremanera pero procuró congelar su semblante relajado como protección extra pues no le causaría el menor placer que Ichimatsu se diera cuenta.

—Ichimatsu, ¿de verdad planeas hacerte cargo de ese gato?

—Si— respondió el otro escuetamente.

—Pero parece que no pasará de esta noche, ¿estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

—Sus heridas no son tan graves así que sólo lo cuidaré hasta que se recupere.

—Humm~ veo que no haz cambiado en este aspecto tampoco, antes solías cuidar de otros gatos callejeros cuando pasaban por situaciones similares a esta. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Ichimachu~

Ichimatsu se limitó entonces a corresponder a las palabras de Osomatsu con un sonido de afirmación en su garganta, distraído en el felino que sostenía como algo precioso e irreemplazable. Osomatsu supo entonces que su hermano no volvería a separar los labios para articular palabras pues debía considerarlo innecesario ahora que habían aclarado lo importante, por ello decidió guardar silencio también a partir de ese momento pues no importaba cuanto se esforzara en hacerlo hablar, ya no lo conseguiría.

.

En poco tiempo estuvieron próximos a llegar ante las puertas de su hogar y -sin querer- se toparon frente a frente con las siluetas de dos de sus hermanos quienes también retornaban a casa luego de una larga jornada, caminando en dirección contraria a ellos que los identificaron enseguida pero no comentaron nada al respecto hasta que detuvieron sus pasos a sólo centímetros de distancia, justo delante de su casa.

—¡Que coincidencia! ¡Osomatsu-niisan e Ichimatsu-niisan llegamos al mismo tiempo!— exclamó Jyushimatsu lo evidente a simple vista y Osomatsu quiso burlarse de quien le evitó la mirada al instante pero se abstuvo a tiempo ya que en este suceso participaba un par de terceros que no necesitaban enterarse de lo que acontecía entre ambos mayores.

—Si que lo es— aceptó con simpleza dejando que los otros se reconocieran con la mirada, logrando que un incomodo silencio se extendiera entre los cuatro hermanos.

—¿Qué es lo que traes cargado, Ichimatsu?— cuestionó Choromatsu quebrando el anonimato que inconscientemente habían provocado con su falta de participación.

—Un gato— contestó mientras Jyushimatsu se acercaba a su silueta con el objetivo de observar al malherido felino cubierto por los brazos del cuarto Matsuno.

—Oh, es verdad, es un gato. Es muy bonito— enfatizó Jyushimatsu rellenando con su voz lo sorpresivamente denso del ambiente.

—¿Otro gato? ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

—Unos sujetos cerca del Pachinko intentaron asesinarlo, por eso decidimos intervenir— explicó Ichimatsu gestando una mueca del más puro odio en sus facciones, una expresión que Osomatsu ya había visto anteriormente que no puso en palabras y que Choromatsu simplemente dejó pasar por alto para enfocar su atención en algo más importante dicho por su hermano pero esta vez se dio la libertad de dirigirse al primero en nacer de los seis.

—¿Fueron al Pachinko? ¿Otra vez, Osomatsu-niisan?

—Bien.— Osomatsu se frotó la nuca torpemente como a quien han descubierto en su más reciente travesura. —Digamos que estoy un poco indispuesto de dinero.

—Eso es porque, a diferencia de los demás, tú sigues siendo un irresponsable _buenoparanada_. Deberías comenzar a buscar un trabajo decente también, no puedes seguir dependiendo de los gastos de nuestro padre.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Y esperas que abandone a nuestra madre en el estado en que se encuentra?

—Si de verdad te importara la salud de nuestra madre no estarías perdiendo el tiempo en el Pachinko y ni siquiera te atreverías a poner un pie fuera de casa.

Las palabras de Choromatsu consiguieron que el nulo autocontrol del mayor estallara en irritabilidad pues, si algo no soportaba, era que Choromatsu creyera que la situación en casa fuese fácil, mucho menos que se sintiera con derecho de reprocharle nada sobre los cuidados que él mismo administraba con su enferma madre pues no era ninguna clase de estúpido para pensar en abandonarla a su suerte; le había pedido a Todomatsu que la cuidara por él mientras salía un instante de casa, después de todo se había abstento de hacerlo desde que todos sus hermanos se habían marchado, abandonándolos a los dos.

—¡No hables como si supieras todo lo ha ocurrido en casa! ¡Para tu información yo he sido el único en cuidar de ella desde que tú te largaste lejos!— exclamó creándole un rastro frío a Choromatsu en la boca de su estomago ya que era complicado hacer que Osomatsu se molestara de esa forma, un semblante que incluso dejó inquietos a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu quienes hasta ese momento sólo habían sido espectadores. Sin embargo, tal fachada no duró demasiado ocupando lugar en el rostro del primer hermano, gestando cansancio en lugar de la grotesca furia que se había instalado en aquellos ojos opacados por el aburrimiento. —Bueno, aún así no te culpo por pensar de ese modo, Choromatsu. Quizás si fuese un poco más dedicado como tú o los otros mamá no sufriría tanto conmigo.

—Osomatsu-niisan...

Unos instantes la única conversación entre ellos fue el silencio hasta que la sonrisa despreocupada de Osomatsu indicó que no estaba enojado por la pequeña conversación y sugirió con misma tranquilidad que entraran a casa cuanto antes, el ambiente en las calles comenzaba a soplar un viento frío que prometía resfriarlos sino tenían cuidado.

Juntos, los cuatro hermanos cruzaron la entrada al recinto siendo Ichimatsu quien encabezaba la caminata en dirección a la sala para atender las necesidades primordiales del felino, Jyushimatsu no tardó en seguirle con velocidad mientras Osomatsu y Choromatsu se quedaban unos metros atrás cerca del umbral, observando las espaldas de sus hermanos con sumo interés. Osomatsu aún permitía a la curiosidad dominar sus impulsos así que dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el tercero quien ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta para comenzar a caminar tras los menores y pronto les pisaran los talones en el sendero que habían formado con las plantas de sus pies descalzas, deslizándose sin cuidado contra el suelo de madera.

Sin brindar indicaciones o avisos, el cuarto hermano corrió la puerta de la sala no molestándose en ver a Todomatsu sentado en el sillón cuya atención se vio consumida por el recién llegado acompañado por la silueta de quien simuló su sombra cuando Ichimatsu se movió por el espacio juntando los artículos que necesitaba para mantener caliente al malherido animal cual presencia dislocó el entendimiento del sexto hermano mucho más.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ichimatsu-niisan recogió un gato— respondió Jyushimatsu a su pregunta deteniéndose a un costado de Ichimatsu quien no pareció afectado por la figura de Jyushimatsu siguiéndole los pasos como si se tratara de su guardaespaldas.

—¿Un gato?— repitió Todomatsu aunque lo hizo más para si mismo que para los otros gestando una mueca de asco total, el cuarto hermano se percató de esta inconfundible expresión en el sexto pero no lo mencionó, distraído con su actividad. —¿Y se supone que se quedará con nosotros? Estas cosas no cambiarán nunca por lo que veo.

—Totty—. El aludido reaccionó al instante, molesto por escuchar aquel apodo en los labios de Ichimatsu. —Si no piensas ayudar al menos cierra la boca, eres molesto.

—Mira quien fue a hablar, ¿no deberías haberte largado ya de este mundo, Autodesprecio-san? Dijiste que te suicidarías, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué sigues aquí entonces?

—Si mi existencia te jode más que nada, es un placer continuar existiendo.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué significa eso!? Eres tan despreciable...

—Una basura tóxica sin vida social que se cree superior no merece quejarse de otra basura tóxica sin vida social que sí es superior.

—¡Basura! ¡Basura!— canturreó Jyushimatsu realizando varios saltos en su lugar.

—Para tú información soy quien posee más vida social que cualquiera de ustedes. ¡Y tú no lo apoyes, Jyushimatsu-niisan! No necesito que te humilles a ser su mascota sólo para intentar agradarle al maldito Oscuromatsu.

Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua con furia después de que el menor insinuara tales calumnias pues quizás en algún rincón de sus difusas emociones le enfurecía que Todomatsu se creyera el dueño directo de alguien como el quinto hermano, no iba a permitir que usara a una criatura de luz como Jyushimatsu porque Ichimatsu si procuraba cuidar de él de una forma más correcta, no como aquel degenerado que tenía por hermano a quien había terminado por tomarle un desprecio involuble. Y es que no podía evitar sentir una furia incontenible al pensar en cómo Todomatsu trataba a Jyushimatsu pero -sobre todo- era imposible que ignorara la actitud demandante del menor sobre su querida _contraparte_. No era por pertenencia, era por dignidad que no podía dejar que su amigo de toda la vida fuera títere de alguien como el sexto de los Matsuno. Era verdad que Ichimatsu le veía como un animal antes que como un ser humano pero por ello mismo era que le estimaba más. De ellos seis, sólo él valía la pena.

—Muerdete la lengua hasta que desangres, Totty— espetó ásperamente.

—¡Tú regresa al pozo negro del que escapaste!

—Monstruo desalmado.

—¡Escoria incombustible!

—Demonio de las tinieblas.

—¡Basura infernal!— recalcó el menor en su desesperación por silenciar al cuarto hermano cuales crudas respuestas no fueron frenadas aún cuando Jyushimatsu seguía presente y les miraba cada vez que alguno articulaba palabras sin saber qué hacer pero al final sintiéndose divertido por los insultos -cada vez más hirientes- que ambos Matsuno se dedicaban.

—Oigan, oigan, ¿qué pasa aquí?— cuestionó la voz de Choromatsu que ya cruzaba la puerta en compañía de Osomatsu, su fría mirada escudriñando a los tres presentes con obvia severidad. —Dejen de pelear, no querrán hacer que mamá se preocupe.

—Vamos, no seas pesado, Choromatsu— le cortó Osomatsu caminando hasta el único sillón decorando el lugar. —¿Por qué no los dejas hacer lo que quieran? ¿No dicen que las peleas ayudan a regenerar lazos familiares? Deberías permitir que se expresen.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿qué lógica tendría permitir que se dañen por una estupidez?— replicó con hastío, resolviéndose en dirigirse a los dos involucrados de la alegata, dispuesto a imponer respeto en la casa de sus padres ya que el primer hermano jamas haría algo al respecto. —Todomatsu, discúlpate con Ichimatsu ahora.

El cuarto hermano gestó una sonrisa victoriosa cuando vio al otro tensarse, victima de la frustración, por lo que tampoco se evitó mirarle de reojo con superioridad.

—¡Ichimatsu-niisan fue quien empezó a insultarme! ¡Que yo me disculpe primero es injusto!—; acto seguido sus ojos rodaron suplicantes en dirección al Matsuno de sudadera amarilla quien no había hecho siquiera el intento de involucrarse. —Ayúdame, Jyushimatsu-niisan. Tú viste por qué razón y por quién inició la pelea.

—No metas a Jyushimatsu en esto, además yo fui quien eligió que te disculparas primero, no porque crea que seas el causante sino porque eres el más orgulloso de los dos.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Osomatsu no se negó el impulso de reírse ante la genuina rabieta que había montado Todomatsu al decir sus últimas palabras pero el ambiente que sugería tal escena, y que el primero comenzó a disfrutar, se vio interrumpido con la llegada de Karamatsu que casi a los pocos segundos de su entrada fue ignorado como si su presencia no cambiara nada en absoluto.

—Hacen mucho ruido. ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?— preguntó al aire sin tener un destinatario en concreto a sus dudas siendo Osomatsu quien tomó la interrogación.

—Ah, Ichimatsu y Totty se han puesto a pelear después de que Ichimatsu entrara a esta habitación con el objetivo de darle calor a un gato callejero que trajo a casa.

—¿Qué?—. Aunque no fueron tales sus intenciones, inevitablemente los músculos faciales del segundo se deformaron en una mueca de sorpresa, la cual sugería más de lo que parecía evidente en la atmósfera pues -cuando aquellos ojos decidieron posarse en la figura de Ichimatsu cargando entre brazos al animal- éste no dudó un segundo en perforarle la carne con sus pupilas flameando en ira, el rencor más potente que obligó a Karamatsu desviar la mirada mientras en sus manos se formaban puños. Luego simplemente sonrió con galantería, gesto alimentado por la necesidad de guardar apariencias. —Oh, Ichimatsu _is so sweet_. Ese gato es muy afortunado de recibir tu atención, _my brother_.

—Púdrete, Mierdamatsu— tajó Ichimatsu volteándole la cara, algo que a Karamatsu le hizo desechar su actuación al instante para dejar atrás una expresión preocupada y Osomatsu, que no había dejado de observar el comportamiento de los dos, le hizo sentir intriga por lo que se traían. Los había visto llevarse bien desde un principio, durante primaria así como también en secundaría y después en preparatoria simplemente vio desprecio en los ojos de Ichimatsu cuando Karamatsu se encontraba en su rango de visión mientras a Karamatsu le descubría gestando aquella mueca de absoluta desolación con cada desprecio que recibía del cuarto hermano. Se preguntaba el secreto que ambos podrían estar ocultando de él ya que el segundo nunca había hecho el intento al menos de decirlo en cualquier oportunidad que habían compartido a solas, ahora más que nunca le interesaba descubrirlo porque se trataba de Karamatsu; el hermano a quien más quería aunque pareciera que trataba negarse a si mismo el desconcertante amor que sentía hacia él.

.

La noche terminó con cinco Matsuno marchando a la recamara que compartían. Choromatsu cerró la puerta a sus espaldas después que abandonaran a Ichimatsu en la sala encogido ante la cama que habían improvisado al felino hace sólo unos instantes.

—¿Dijo que se quedará aquí toda la noche?— cuestionó Todomatsu dubitativo.

—Dice que lo mantendrá vigilado ya que de esa manera sabrá si vivirá o morirá— respondió el tercer hermano con total normalidad.

—¿En serio? Ver a Ichimatsu-niisan comportarse así con un simple gato me da escalofríos.— Los hombros de Karamatsu se tensaron involuntariamente ante el comentario del sexto hermano llamando sin saber la atención del primer hermano hacia él. —¿No les parece raro? Es como si los viera como sus iguales, aunque nosotros estemos con él no duda en tratarlos de una forma muy peculiar. A veces pienso que él...

—Sea lo que sea nosotros no somos nadie para juzgarlo— le interrumpió Choromatsu, convencido de que continuar con semejante conversación sólo causaría más problemas, considerando que el mismo individuo que les trataba hacer ver el comportamiento de Ichimatsu era quien había provocado una pequeña disputa hace poco. —Si él quiere vigilar a ese gato debemos respetar su decisión, ¿entienden?

Aunque había hablado en plural, Todomatsu se dio cuenta que le hablaba especialmente a él por la mirada que le dirigió en los siguientes segundos así que se resignó a tragarse sus inquietudes una vez más pero, cuando Jyushimatsu había querido mencionar palabra, éstas fueron interrumpidas por la voz del hermano mayor.

—No sé ustedes, yo tengo bastante sueño— comentó Osomatsu después de dar un largo bostezo. —Opinaría que ya nos fuéramos a dormir.

—Es verdad, mañana hay trabajo por hacer— asintió Karamatsu un tanto nervioso.

—Si, yo también estoy cansado— apoyó Choromatsu al instante. —Vamos.

Cuando los tres mayores avanzaron por el silencioso pasillo, una vez más el quinto Matsuno trató articular palabra pero, siquiera mover su boca abierta, Todomatsu le tomó del hombro impulsándole andar sobre el sendero que ya habían trazado los pasos del resto.

—Andando, Jyushimatsu-niisan— replicó autoritariamente sin importarle el que la cabeza de su hermano se girara en dirección a la puerta de la sala, fijando la vista en aquella diminuta rendija donde podía apreciarse la espalda de Ichimatsu despidiendo un aura negra a su alrededor, causada por la inmovilidad del portador y la oscuridad propia del ambiente. Cada paso que daba más lejos de la visión de Ichimatsu, el quinto hermano sentía que daba un paso más cerca de abandonarle y no le gustaba sentir que una parte suya se descubriera muerta antes de que diera un nombre a este sentimiento de tristeza. Todos deberían quedarse junto a Ichimatsu para velar la salud del felino. ¿Por qué estaban dejándole solo cuando podían unirse a él? ¿No sería más divertido? Ichimatsu se aburriría sin ellos. Entonces algo más consiguió distraer a Jyushimatsu de sus preguntas internas y eso fue el contacto de cálidos dedos atravesando el orificio de sus largas mangas para alcanzar su mano derecha con excesiva posesividad, un abrazo poco discreto del menor hacia él.

—¿Totty?—. El quinto Matsuno se supo confundido por su melosa actitud.

—Cambiaré de lugar con Karamatsu-niisan, se lo pediré arriba, por eso quiero que ocupes el lugar de Ichimatsu-niisan. Tomemos esta oportunidad para dormir juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entiendo— dijo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente por nada más que inercia, no hacía más que complacer a su único hermano pequeño así que no le importaba negarse a ello pues era mucho mejor ver al sexto sonreír sin impedimentos y a Jyushimatsu le encantaba cuando sus hermanos sonreían, por eso no se molestó en devolverle el gesto con energía.

 _"Lindo. Totty es lindo"_

 _"Queremos mucho a nuestros hermanos"_

 _"Quisiera ver a Ichimatsu-niisan sonreír más"_

 _"Sin uno no hay seis, sin seis no existe ninguno"_

 _"Jajajaja"_

 _"Todos deben morir"_


	12. XI

**Notas Iniciales:** ¿Consideran correcto su amor?

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**. "Felino Herido"

Habia un rastro de melancolía aleteando en el aire, una superficial caricia parecida a la respiración acompasada de Todomatsu durmiendo a su lado cerca, muy cerca, de su rostro. Sus hermanos mayores yacían de lado contrario al sexto y Jyushimatsu -justo como el menor había solicitado- se mantenía recostado a la orilla en que Ichimatsu pasaba las noches, de pronto sintiéndose un invasor y además intrigado por lo que el cuarto Matsuno podría estar haciendo mientras todos gastaban las horas en un extenso sueño que prometía mantenerles adormecidos en sus fauces por mucho más tiempo. Jyushimatsu no había podido dormir, aunque el calor corporal del sexto le ofreciera acurrucarse contra el contacto para caer inconsciente al reino de los sueños, simplemente no fue capaz de cerrar ambos parpados en honor al cansancio. La noche siempre la consideró un generoso espacio para gozar despierto el sin número de sombras diluyéndose entre sí para enseguida convertirse en una sola bruma y esa noche en especial se percibía más activa debido a la falta de presencia en el extremo contrario del futon, la ausencia que para él jamas sería ignorada pues él no era Ichimatsu sin importar que en esos momentos ocupara su lugar. Donde estuviera él estaría su derecho a pertenecer al lecho de ensueño, a donde fuera le acompañarían las cuerdas atadas a ellos como familia, por eso Jyushimatsu decidió hacer caso a los susurros incansables que adornaban el espacio, se levantó del sitio dejando a Todomatsu en la misma posición para avanzar a gatas hacia la madera tibia y después a la puerta antes de que perturbara el descanso de cualquiera de sus otros hermanos a quienes miró de reojo sólo para asegurarse de que ninguno se había percatado del movimiento que ejerció en dirección a la salida. Al no percibir más que ligeros ronquidos, eligió adentrarse por completo a el silencioso pasillo, cerrando la puerta corrediza suavemente tras su espalda. Todomatsu tendría que perdonarlo sino despertaba al día siguiente junto a él, en esos instantes las voces no hacían más que nombrar al cuarto de ellos con insistencia.

.

Ichimatsu se dejó contemplar el abismo que en aquellos segundos de inmovilidad aturdía la habitación, hipnotizado por el silencio y el frío que ocupaba el espacio indescifrable cual perímetro fácilmente se confundía con las espesas sombras. Molesto, se preguntó el motivo por el que la visión humana estaba tan limitada pues seguramente el felino frente a su figura percibiría la ínfima cantidad de objetos entre la oscuridad siquiera abriera los ojos, y pensarlo volvió a crear un hueco doloroso en su estomago. Mientras más lo pensaba más indigno se descubría de pertenecer a ese _reino_ que tanto anhelaba pues un humano como él poseía demasiadas debilidades cargando sobre sus hombros, aunque tuviera un par de piernas largas y dos brazos con pulgares y otros dedos componiendo sus manos no se creía con poder suficiente. No podía trepar paredes, no tenía garras y -aunque ahora sus dientes estuviesen afilados- desde pequeño se había dado cuenta que estaba atrapado en ese cuerpo con imponencia de fachada, a menos que se uniera a la sociedad no podría sobrevivir una sola noche en la ajetreada hilera de edificios, no sin cuatro patas y la habilidad para saltar varios metros desde una superficie alta. Se miró una de las palmas con las cuales había estado abrazando sus rodillas, cerrandola en un puño al comprender que continuaba siendo humana, tensó la mandíbula apretando los dientes sin medir sus fuerzas. Ya debería haberse resignado pero aún actualmente no era capaz y las palabras que le había dicho Karamatsu en aquella lejana época volvieron a su cabeza, resonando en forma de un eco insoportable que se repitió una y otra y otra vez estresando su psiquis.

 _"No eres un gato, Ichimatsu"_

Era cierto, no lo era y era eso lo que más le envenenaba la moral. No era un gato y estaba seguro que jamas podría serlo, por eso algo debió haber sucedido el día en que nació, alguien -una entidad, un dios o lo que fuera encargado de traer almas al universo- debió equivocarse. Matsuno Ichimatsu no tenía idea de qué hacer con ese cuerpo que tan maliciosamente le fue concedido, no sabía de qué manera manipularlo, por tal motivo se había confinado a una orilla en cualquier habitación sin ejercer alguna actividad contemporánea, perturbada por mera apatía de aquellos que eran sus hermanos sanguíneos quienes -a su vez- desconocían cuánto lamentaba haber nacido en semejante anatomía inaccesible. ¿Por qué no podía cambiar esta despiadada realidad que se cernía a sus extremidades cual virus de una enfermedad extraña? Cuyos efectos se tragaban sólo lo mejor de sus instintos existenciales. No lo aceptaba, no lo haría aún si pasaran los siglos; él no era Matsuno Ichimatsu, él era un ser libre encadenado al suelo, incapaz de saltar, maullar y amenazar con sus garras. Ahora mismo era menos que un invalido sin ambiciones para luchar, un parásito sin necesidades reales por las cuales vivir. Muchas veces había atentado contra su propia vida por esta misma razón siendo frustrado en el camino por aquellos que no comprendían el castigo al que le sometían, cada una de sus circunstancias no estaban donde debían estar, sus acciones eran incorrectas y seguía este sendero porque no tenía otra opción, mas sin embargo, esto no dejaba de lastimarle. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que le había ayudado a superar la horrenda fatiga de yacer en el sitio equivocado: su especie -a la que tanto envidiaba por su fortuna- siempre fue presa de esas criaturas con superioridad sobrevalorada a la cual él estaba sometido, ellos les dañaban sin una razón en concreto y a veces hasta por diversión enferma como la que había sufrido el gato delante suyo. Ichimatsu, al poseer la fuerza promedio de estos seres lampiños, podía defender a su propia especie en el acto, hacerles pagar a los presuntos agresores por sus injustificadas fechorías, así lo había decidido desde que entró en la etapa de la adolescencia y vivenció la muerte de su orgullosa amada, por eso no pretendía rendirse pasara lo que pasara, en realidad ni siquiera le importaba la opinión de sus hermanos, mucho menos el punto de vista del maldito Karamatsu.

De pronto una vibración en el suelo le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar a la puerta cuando la escuchó ser corrida, descubriendo en el centro de ésta la silueta sonriente de Jyushimatsu que pareció ensanchar el gesto al verle ahí entre la oscuridad.

—Eres tú— reconoció Ichimatsu devolviendo la mirada con pesadez, inquieto por la manera en que se estrujaron sus entrañas como victimas de una presión monstruosa.

—Vine porque estaba preocupado— correspondió el menor acercándose con suaves pasos a la silueta de su hermano.

—No tenías que hacerlo, dije que yo me encargaba.

—¿No te sientes solo?

—M-Me gusta estar solo— replicó lanzando un chasquido luego de notar su lengua acalambrada, no llegaba a entender por qué se sentía nervioso tan repentinamente si Jyushimatsu siempre hacía lo que quería, incluyendo el venir a interrumpirle en sus obsesivos pensamientos.

—Podrías necesitar ayuda cuando el gato despierte. Yo soy muy rápido, mientras tú le atiendes en su despertar yo correré a traer todo lo que tú me pidas.

—Eres un entrometido—. Ignorando su rechazo, Jyushimatsu se tomó la libertad de sentarse a un costado de Ichimatsu con la mirada fija en el felino, atendiendo la forma en que su barriga se inflaba y desinflaba como efecto de su profunda respiración. La quietud en la atmósfera era abrazadora, rellenada solamente por el oxigeno filtrándose en los poros de ambos Matsuno hasta que Ichimatsu recordó un detalle de gran importancia con el cual interrogar la gratificante presencia su acompañante. —Oye, ¿no te importa?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No deberías estar allá arriba esperando el amanecer?

—¿Por qué?

—Todomatsu se enfadará si descubre que pasaste la noche conmigo.

—No tenía alternativa, era necesario bajar.

—¿Ah?

—Es que me preocupaba mucho estar con Ichimatsu-niisan cuando despertara el gato.

—Son bajas las probabilidades de que él despierte a mitad de la noche, ¿sabes? Estaremos inmóviles todo este tiempo si no llega a despertar. ¿Aún así quieres quedarte?

Tal vez estaba exponiendo demasiados puntos negativos sobre la situación pero Ichimatsu no podía ignorar a sus instintos gritándole buscar una buena excusa para echar al quinto hermano de ese lugar, era muy peligroso para ellos dos quedarse solos en medio de la oscuridad aguardando una oportunidad de movimiento. Se había percatado que su relación con Jyushimatsu estaba por fuera de los esquemas fraternales y no quería romper este orden por cualquier circunstancia inesperada, principalmente porque él era como un perro que no recibió educación para echarse en la orilla sin hacer escándalo cuando había visitas.

—Si— respondió Jyushimatsu al instante, sin llegar a meditar un segundo la respuesta, la cual el cuarto hermano no esperaba fuese afirmativa.

—Entonces está bien— asintió con pesar para permitir que volviera a alzarse el silencio en el ambiente cual densidad era abrazadora, o quizás eran sus entrañas siendo presionadas una vez más para generarle un calor inusual en sus mejillas por Jyushimatsu y su presencia incandescente como los rayos del sol. Notaba que la calidez del cuerpo del quinto hermano le brindaba seguridad, mucha más de la necesaria, por eso era que temía, aún siendo su mejor amigo y su hermano no creía poseer la fuerza para dominarlo si alguno de sus impulsos giraban en su contra. Nunca se debe subestimar las reacciones de un perro sin correa después de todo, aún encontrándose muy lejos de su alcance.

—Acompañé a Choromatsu-niisan esta mañana, lo seguí a todas partes— inició Jyushimatsu de pronto, haciendo a las pupilas de Ichimatsu vibrar interesadas. —Nos viste juntos, ¿cierto? Iba a un encargo de su trabajo o eso dijo él pero yo sé que, aunque sea de verdad su trabajo, Choromatsu-niisan está jugando, es lo que dicen las voces... "Choromatsu-niisan está sumergido en las sombras, Choromatsu-niisan juega a ser el _Pilar_ "

El cuarto hermano abrió sus ojos con intriga, por supuesto que no comprendía las palabras de Jyushimatsu, al menos no del todo ya que ambos surcaban planos distintos pero podía darse una idea. Si bien tenía conocimiento de aquellas _voces_ debido a que el menor se lo mencionó alguna vez, entendía también que estas siempre hablaban en clave y era su deber darles un sentido concreto. Desde el principio nunca fue su intención que Jyushimatsu descifrara todo lo que las voces le susurraban al oído, por eso no lo presionaría al respecto, nunca -desde que dieron inicio a los juegos- jamas lo hacía. Colocó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, pensándolo a profundidad, dándose cuenta que era su turno de dar información pero algo le distrajo de sus intenciones y eso fue la manera en que su acompañante se encogió sobre su sitio, abrazándose igual que si hiciera demasiado frío causando que una alarma de alerta se disparara en la anatomía del cuarto Matsuno.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Están inquietas, últimamente hablan sin cesar. Murmuran, murmuran y murmuran muchas cosas, es como si trataran de formar recuerdos en mi cabeza. No las comprendo, han estado así desde que llegué aquí, desde que vimos a mamá en esa habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que te dicen?

—Osomatsu-niisan...

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Ichimatsu cuando vio a Jyushimatsu levantar la mirada al techo que les cubría y que -irónicamente- representaba el piso de su recamara aunque no tardó en notar que la mirada del menor estaba fija en un sólo punto, uno que parecía ocultar algo entre sus componentes de madera e inevitablemente se supo abordado por un sentimiento de terror inexplicable, mismo que trató disipar articulando palabras.

—Me aseguré de estudiar a los otros el día de hoy— dijo capturando la atención de su hermano enseguida. —Mierdamatsu sigue igual de apartado del campo así que no es necesario preocuparnos por él en estos momentos pero Osomatsu-niisan es diferente, hay algo en su aura, no sabría especificar de qué se trata pero lo percibo. Es de quien más debemos cuidarnos.

—¿Qué hay de Totty?— cuestionó desentendiendo a su interlocutor. —Solías decir que es el más peligroso de nosotros seis. ¿Acaso mentías?

—Para nada, Todomatsu es peligroso. Si nos distraemos nos atacará por la espalda pero no se moverá a menos que ocurra algo llamativo, es por eso que debemos mantenerlo al margen mientras podamos. Si alguien de nuestros hermanos posee oscuridad, ese es él.

—Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿quieres detenerlo por ti mismo?

—He tenido suficientes enfrentamientos con él para saber cómo opera. Limítate a estar a su lado, no será difícil para ti hacerlo de cualquier modo, eres su favorito— sentenció antes de desviar la mirada hacia otra dirección, repentinamente negandole a Jyushimatsu el acceso a sus pupilas con una expresión que el receptor apenas pudo seguir. Mil voces exclamaban pidiendo una explicación mientras otras miles se desviaban a gritar el nombre de Ichimatsu sin cesar. Aquellos ojos celosos y esos labios flojos por la resignación crearon un nuevo hueco en la mente de Jyushimatsu, aturdido por el impulso de lanzarse sobre él, abrazarlo, aunque no comprendía por qué lo hizo antes de siquiera pensarlo, no importándole que la piel de Ichimatsu se erizara alertado, igual que un gato al que le han dado el susto de su vida. Su hermano era un gato, uno que ha recibido toda clase de maltratos, por eso no le daba miedo ser rasguñado a causa de su osadía, en realidad estaba pidiendo recibir el daño con el que cargaba esa alma herida. Quería su poder, deseaba su oscuridad.

 _"Ichimatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan"_

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Jyushimatsu?—. El cuarto Matsuno se estiró en el suelo, intentando safarse del intenso agarre del otro sobre su cuerpo, escandalizado por el sin número de posibilidades a los que podrían estar ligadas sus sorpresivas acciones.

 _"Ichimatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan"_

—¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! Deja de...—; las palabras de Ichimatsu murieron apresadas en su garganta, desorientadas por la manera en que percibió la posición de sus cuerpos. Ambos en el suelo, Jyushimatsu encima suyo, enterrando su rostro en su estomago, frotando el pecho contra su entrepierna, despertandola de manera involuntaria. Estando consciente de ello, Ichimatsu fue receptor de una fuerte descarga eléctrica, sintiendo al frío golpear su piel, generar emociones desordenadas. Peligro, sólo eso podían gritarle sus instintos. Habia un peligro alto aleteando en el aire.

 _"Ichimatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan"_

—Ichimatsu-niisan...— susurró con somnolencia, aturdido por la manera en que se encontraba dispersa su cabeza. Para él, en esos momentos no existía el tiempo, no había un espacio ni una ley de gravedad, se sentía flotando en una dimensión en la que no existía nada. Era como estar muerto sin un alma que pudiera levitar en esa inmensa nada, sumergidos en un sueño. Entonces Ichimatsu observó la manera en que el quinto en la linea de nacimiento se apartaba sin llegar a ponerse de pie con su inseparable bate en las manos, el cual levantó en alto amenazando con golpearlo sin clemencia y él supo a sus extremidades quedarse quietas, no responder a las ordenes de su cerebro por reaccionar a la agresión prometida; y vio la expresión de alegría de su pequeño hermano plasmada con naturalidad en la cara. Iba a matarlo, esa intención la tenía impresa en su sonrisa y en esos ojos fijos en él mas Ichimatsu estaba dispuesto a morir en sus manos, después de todo pensar que moriría le excitaba. Pero cuando el bate descendió y perforó sin piedad su cráneo, penetrando su carne y destrozando los tejidos musculares, él despertó para darse cuenta que había amanecido pues los primeros rayos de luz ahora atravesaban las ventanas del lugar, atrapándolo todo con su suave calor. Miró a su estomago cuando se dio cuenta de aquel sofocante peso inmovilizando su cuerpo para luego descubrir la silueta de Jyushimatsu recostado cómodamente dormido en este, se frustró al visualizarlo, se frustró porque su sueño se había visto tan real para que al final fuese una mentira y porque su adolorido miembro hormigueaba victima de la excitación que todavía lo asechaba. Necesitaba seguir fantaseando mientras el sueño continuase nítido en su cabeza pero sabía que Jyushimatsu no despertaría pronto y en consecuencia no se movería un céntimo para brindarle libertad de movimiento. Aunque no le molestaba para nada que lo usara como su almohada, el que se moviera regularmente hacía más complicado ignorar la dureza bajo sus pantalones, exigiendo alcanzar el orgasmo. Volvió a cerrar los parpados, intentando quedarse dormido otra vez.

.

Cuando sus sentidos recuperaron la consciencia, Choromatsu se estiró con pereza sobre la esponjosa superficie del futon que ocupaba en compañía de sus hermanos, se levantó restregando sus ojos contra las palmas de sus manos y miró a su derecha verificando que Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Todomatsu seguían profundamente dormidos. Sin embargo, tampoco tardó en notar la ausencia de Jyushimatsu e intrigado salió fuera del futon, deslizándose con cuidado por las escaleras y avanzando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación en la que habían dejado a Ichimatsu, encontrándolo a él y al quinto Matsuno atendiendo al gato con genuina entrega. Hizo una mueca, ignorando lo obvio y se adentró al cuarto, seguro de que lo mejor sería cuestionar por la salud del minino.

—¿Cómo está?

—No hay problema— respondió Ichimatsu observando con alivio la manera en la que su precioso huésped se llenaba los bigotes de la leche que bebía, esforzándose por vivir, lo cual logró arrancarle una sonrisa conmovida. —Sobrevivirá.

—Jaha~ se levantó con mucha hambre, estuvo mordiendo los dedos de Ichimatsu-niisan mientras yo corría a la cocina para traerle leche y sardinas. ¡Este es el tercer plato que le sirvo! Tendremos que comprar mucha leche y sardinas más tarde.

—Ya veo— asintió Choromatsu con obvio desinterés, atendiendo a algo más importante que las aventuras de sus dos hermanos con el gato. —¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Al menos durmieron un momento?

—Dormimos— contestó Ichimatsu escuetamente, ganándose una mueca de fastidio por parte de Choromatsu pues odiaba cuando era tan poco especifico, pero no tenía ánimos de replicarle al respecto ya que estaba aturdido aún por el reciente despertar.

—¿Jyushimatsu?—. Esta vez Choromatsu se dirigió al menor de los tres, convencido de que él si revelaría algo de valor sobre el tema.

—Yo dormí alrededor de algunas horas, no sé de Ichimatsu-niisan pero estoy seguro que se durmió unos minutos después de mi.

—¿Ah, si? Menos mal, creí que se habían quedado en vela toda la noche. A propósito, Jyushimatsu, necesito que me acompañes más tarde con Dekapan-sensei.— Con sólo esas palabras, el mínimo rastro de alegría se esfumó de la atmósfera que rodeaba al quinto Matsuno, alertando la atención de Ichimatsu al instante por la brusca manera en la que la energía de éste se volvió opaca. —Hay algo que quisiera consultarle respecto a ti, así que necesito que estés listo para salir en una hora.

—¿Iremos a sus oficinas?— quiso saber Jyushimatsu, expulsando con su voz un extraño acento de guardia, mismo que provocó que el cuerpo entero de Ichimatsu se tensara.

—Sabes que no tienes razón para tenerle miedo, es una buena persona y sólo quiere que te mejores. Has convivido con él por bastante tiempo, son amigos, ¿recuerdas?— intentó tranquilizar el tercer hermano, percatándose de la casi imperceptible manera en que su hermano había comenzado a temblar.

—Sé que Dekapan-akase no es malo, él me ha ayudado muchas veces.

—Entonces no tienes que asustarte, sólo le haremos unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

Jyushimatsu bajo la vista, inseguro, pero -antes de que pudiera dar a Choromatsu una respuesta concreta a su solicitud- Ichimatsu no dudó un instante involucrarse en la conversación.

—No irá.

—¿Eh?—. Jyushimatsu miró confundido a su otro hermano, él no había enfrentado la mirada con el tercero, simplemente se enfocó a dar una respuesta definitiva, sin rodeos.

—¿Qué dices, Ichimatsu? A ti no te corresponde decidir que-

—He dicho que no irá, Jyushimatsu me prometió quedarse en casa para ayudarme a cuidar de nuestro inquilino, por eso no irá a verlo hoy. Se quedará en casa todo el día.

Las facciones de Choromatsu se contrajeron en una expresión disgustada ante las palabras del cuarto en la linea de nacimiento pero no opuso resistencia a lo que dictaba pues se había dado cuenta del sugerente agarre que Ichimatsu había fijado en el brazo de Jyushimatsu como si intentara evitar que se lo llevara a la fuerza, aunque no era urgente ir a ver al profesor Dekapan después de todo; ya tendría tiempo de sobra para llevar a su discapacitado hermano con un psiquiatra profesional para atender mejor sus males mentales. Giró sobre sus talones indicando con ello su salida, no sin antes asentir a las palabras del antisocial de su otro hermano menor.

—Está bien, por hoy te dejaré jugar un rato más pero el día de mañana quiero que te alistes.

Luego internó sus pasos a los pasillos, dejandoles solos en su forzado silencio. Pasaron algunos segundos para que Ichimatsu al fin soltara el brazo del menor sin despegar la mirada del suelo que tan hipnotizante le resultaba en esos momentos. Jyushimatsu lo miró.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso, Ichimatsu-niisan?

—No necesitas volver a ese lugar sino quieres...— dijo, sorprendiéndolo. —Yo me opondré si intentan encerrarte. Si un integrante de la familia se rehúsa nadie podrá obligarte a entrar, estoy seguro de que mamá tampoco lo permitirá.

Los ojos de Ichimatsu finalmente se alzaron, conectándose a los de su hermano cuya sonrisa parecía estarse desgranando, porque para Ichimatsu era tan fácil ver lo que el quinto sentía en su boca y en sus ojos petrificados con una máscara de eterno entusiasmo. Ichimatsu no lo había hecho por compasión, era porque Jyushimatsu siempre había estado a su lado y porque lo había aceptando como sabía que sus hermanos nunca lo habrían hecho, por eso era su turno de apoyarlo, de tenderle una mano por su felicidad, una que seguramente no era la mejor pero si tal le hacía sentirse seguro entonces no tenía razón para arrebatársela como Karamatsu se la arrebató a él cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo moral.

—Gracias, Ichimatsu-niisan— dijo Jyushimatsu cuando pudo deshacer el nudo que tan dolorosamente se había forjado en su garganta, reteniendo un gran arsenal de sollozos que trataban de dominar su voz. Agachó la cabeza, ocultando la expresión que se formaba en su cara, destrozada por los sentimientos que tan reducidos estaban por sus muecas de risa, y el cuarto hermano acarició su cabeza aceptando sus lagrimas en total silencio; nada era más triste que ver a su mejor amigo llorar pero él no derramaría una sola por respeto a esa desamparada criatura plagada de luz y calor.


	13. XII

**Capitulo 12**. "Equilibrio de papel"

Aunque había estado cómodo bajo el cobertor del futon, Todomatsu tuvo la obligación de despertar ya que el bello silencio a sus alrededores era por de más sospechoso, debía ser el último en abandonar la cama y no le agradaba la idea de ser molestado como perezoso por parte de sus hermanos. Cuando se percató de esa obscena quietud abrió los ojos de golpe, comprobando con sorpresa que efectivamente Jyushimatsu no estaba a su lado, la zona donde se suponía debía yacer su silueta estaba fría como el hielo, solitaria como los callejones de los suburbios sociales. Contrajo sus facciones, descubriendo su autocontrol perturbado pues había visto en Jyushimatsu las intenciones de quedarse con Ichimatsu esa noche y no dudaba un instante que fuera con él con quien se encontraba ahora mismo, eso le puso furioso. Aunque pretendieran tratarse con indiferencia y la burla usual de dos hermanos, tanto él como Ichimatsu habían formado una fuerte enemistad durante su estadía en el curso de la sociedad moderna y aquello provocó que la mínima posibilidad de reparar lazos no se convirtiera en una opción para ellos. Todomatsu sabía que Ichimatsu no trataría cambiar este hecho, del mismo modo ocurría a la inversa, por eso -cuando el sexto Matsuno se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse- la idea menos sensata de vengarse del cuarto hermano fluyó con naturalidad en sus neuronas, estructurando dentro de su cabeza posibles escenarios con los cuales dar forma a un despiadado plan futuro.

Los mayores se reunieron en el comedor principal después de haberle dado una visita a sus otros dos hermanos quienes no hicieron siquiera el intento de almorzar con ellos ya que parecían entretenidos con el integrante temporal de la familia. Osomatsu no quiso prestarle atención al suceso en cuestión pues no le importaba que fuera de esta manera, disfrutaba tener a un par de hermanos extraños rondando la vivienda así que les dio el visto bueno a su decisión luego de que viera a Karamatsu y le siguiera los pasos a la cocina. Ahora estaban ellos tres ocupando un lugar ante la mesa, comían sin hacer demasiados comentarios, atentos a su actividad pero Osomatsu tampoco ignoró la falta de participación de Choromatsu, en realidad parecía querer ignorar la presencia del segundo hermano en el lugar pese a las muchas veces que le miró creyendo que no se daba cuenta.

—Karamatsu— le llamó, consiguiendo que la mirada cabizbaja del aludido se fijara en su dirección luciendo interrogante. —¿Por qué estás vestido así? Es un traje, ¿cierto?

—Oh, b-bueno, es por políticas de la empresa para la que trabajo.

—¿En serio? ¿No es muy molesto?

—Lo es— respondió Karamatsu extendiendo una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. —Pero no es tan malo una vez te acostumbras, créeme.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo ejerces?

—De oficina, reparto algunos apartados y luego edito papeleos en el computador, nada complicado.

—¿Ah, si? A mi me suena difícil.

—Para ti todo suena difícil— atacó Choromatsu entrometiéndose con brusquedad a la platica, logrando que una mueca de disgusto se dibujara en Osomatsu pero esto al tercero no le importaba, ya se había cansado de escucharlos. —¿Y? ¿No tenías que ayudarle a nuestro padre pagar los servicios de la casa?

—El viejo no me ha dado el dinero, probablemente lo haga él mismo mientras yo me quedo en casa para cuidar a mamá como siempre.

—No me siento confiado para salir de aquí sabiendo eso, más te vale que hagas un buen trabajo cubriendo las necesidades de mamá ya que estas últimas ocasiones no has hecho más que perder el tiempo.

—¡Eso lo sé! Deja de tratarme como si fuera tan inútil.

—No he visto a papá desde que llegamos— comentó Karamatsu luego de darle un sorbo a su vaso con agua. —Me pregunto si no está conforme con nuestra presencia.

—Quien sabe, lo más seguro es que tema volver a hacerse cargo de un grupo de _neet's_ de darse la ocasión de charlar— correspondió Choromatsu con ánimos latentes de herir.

—Pero si tú tampoco has hablado directamente con él— señaló Osomatsu inconforme.

—¿Crees que no sé eso? Es por eso que comprendo que debe poseer sus razones con la clase de hijos que tiene, considerando que aún debe mantener a un holgazán.

Osomatsu estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el tercer hermano en respuesta a sus golpes morales cuando el segundo Matsuno se levantó de su lugar, interrumpiendo la conversación de forma abrupta aunque sencilla.

—Tengo que irme, me espera un largo recorrido hacia mi trabajo—. Y trazó un camino a la salida sin molestarse en mirar nuevamente atrás donde un descolocado Osomatsu continuaba absorto por sus palabras.

—Yo también— dijo el tercero tomando sus cosas en el acto. —Nos vemos más tarde, Osomatsu-niisan. No hagas estupideces.— La voz de Choromatsu había usado un acento extraño pero el primero no hizo el menor intento de replicar o cuestionar sobre ello, algo le decía que esa sonrisa que le dedicaba tenía un diferente significado al que creyó al principio. Sus ojos parecieron destellar burla pero con la delicadeza que usó estaba simulaba por cariño, el mismo cariño con el que se besaron por primera vez, dudaba ahora mismo sugiriera situaciones de esa clase pero la maldad en su fachada lo ponía a dudar aunque sólo lo vio retirarse sin más de la zona, inspirandole malos presagios. Se alzó de hombros y se dejó caer sin ánimos en el piso de madera, en ese momento no quería pensar.

.

Caminando a la entrada, Karamatsu se descubrió presuroso, necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible y no volver el tiempo que fuera necesario a esa cueva de posibilidades destructoras que reconocía como su hogar. La conversación que había compartido con Todomatsu mantenía a sus extremidades inquietas y a sus neuronas trabajando sin descanso, temiendo por su vida, temiendo por la vida de sus hermanos como si cada uno de ellos estuviera siendo perseguido por un demonio diferente, o dos o quizás más cuyo veneno desea sus carnes igual a un titiritero que busca crear a las mejores marionetas para plasmar el mejor espectáculo. Karamatsu no quería formar parte pero no podía evitar estar preocupado por sus hermanos, si alguno de ellos acabara muerto no lo soportaría; si Osomatsu moría, no sabría qué hacer. El monstruo de su cerebro estaba pisando sus talones, olfateaba y saboreaba su miedo, él avanzaba creyendo que era suficiente para estar a salvo, creía que si se alejaba no sufriría sus despiadados ataques de las sombras con las cuales eran devorados los muros de aquel lugar siniestro, creía que correr era mucho mejor que enfrentar la realidad, estaba equivocado pues la sensación de estar siendo asechado se materializó con el sonido de pasos tras él, el mismo ruido insoportable que lo alcanzó con una mano el hombro jalándolo a la oscuridad aunque esto nunca sucedió en verdad, la voz de Choromatsu le devolvió al mundo real en un segundo.

—Karamatsu—. Se sobresaltó por reflejo pero no se atrevió mirar a sus espaldas, no necesitó hacerlo cuando el propio solicitante se adelantó a su figura sin mirarle, tan sólo tomando sus zapatos para detenerse en el umbral de la puerta recién abierta. —¿Crees que entrando al circulo serás capaz de volver a salir?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estas hablando? Y-Yo no...

—Pude verlo en tu cara, sé que planeas entrar a la guerra que se está gestando dentro de nuestra familia. No te lo aconsejo— sentenció girando por primera vez la mirada sobre sus hombros para poder apreciar el rostro de su hermano quien esquivó su mirada. —Sé que piensas que todo se solucionará si intervienes pero no es tan sencillo. Nada es tan sencillo. No importa lo fuerte que seas, si entras ni siquiera Osomatsu-niisan podrá defenderte.

Karamatsu bajó la cabeza con impotencia, sintiéndose herido y menospreciado. Todomatsu también lo había tratado así, como si un mínimo esfuerzo suyo no valiera nada, como si su existencia en sí fuese invisible para el resto de sus hermanos. ¿Acaso había algo malo con él? ¿Por qué sus hermanos lo creían inservible para lo que sea? Se preguntaba mientras la voz de Choromatsu seguía emitiendo palabras que parecían producto de una clave secreta.

—No intentes averiguar qué es lo que sucede, enloquecerás si tratas de exponer los secretos que nos resguardan. Los ojos de la policía deben mantenerse fuera, la comprensión y anonimato de nuestros hermanos debe continuar como está. Corromperás el equilibrio si pretendes salvarlos—. Finalmente Karamatsu levantó la vista, curioso por el significado que tendrían las palabras de Chormatsu pero no pudo articular palabra alguna después de que de nuevo fuera interrumpido por el menor. —No lo hagas, no importa cuáles sean tus intenciones, simplemente déjalo ser. Si en verdad amas a Osomatsu-niisan no busques formar parte del legado, de lo contrario, estoy seguro de que lo lamentarás.

Finalmente el tercer hermano se giró sobre sus talones, avanzando fuera de la linea que separaba la luz de la oscuridad, la prisión de la libertad. Karamatsu sintió que su visión se cegaba cuando trató de a travesar los rayos solares para seguir la silueta de su hermano menor pero no consiguió acostumbrarse enseguida, no hasta que avanzó los últimos pasos en su dirección. Todo ahí afuera era igual, el entorno no cambiaba pese a los encuentros poco gratos que experimentaba al estar junto a sus hermanos; para el mundo entero no importaba que su hermandad con Choromatsu fuera excesivamente nula. Molesto apretó los puños cuando sus emociones se agolparon en su pecho, comprendiendo que las palabras de Choromatsu no eran dichas al azar, ya comprendía que sus objetivos eran muy diferentes y que como hermanos estaban destinados a rechazarse. Era de esta manera como funcionaban ellos dos, como dos entidades que nunca podrán estar de acuerdo, aún si su supervivencia dependiese de ello. Haber aceptado este hecho, hizo que el recuerdo más remoto de su convivencia en secundaria le hicieran sentir mayor determinación. No se rendiría ahora que por fin los volvía a tener reunidos. Cualquiera que fuera el secreto, la aberración que corroía sus lazos fraternales, él no tenía la intención de escapar.

Avanzó, dispuesto a cumplir su jornada laboral sin sospechar un instante sobre el peso de una mirada color neón que observaba desde las tinieblas, pupilas ardientes debido a los sentimientos de malicia con los cuales yacía adornada su sonrisa de labios rosas.

.

Los pasos de Osomatsu hicieron eco, uno que reconoció como su única inseparable compañía recorriendo aquel pasillo, aunque la luz ocupara cada rincón de tal sitio nunca se sintió cómodo surcando esa zona especifica de la casa. Quizás fuese cruel ponerlo siquiera en mente ya que ese corredor llevaba directo a la habitación de su madre pero, hasta el más mínimo detalle de tan humilde sendero, le provocaba el terror más potente que en su vida hubiera experimentado y vaya que había tenido experiencias desagradables toda su niñez y adolescencia. Los papeles rotos regados por el suelo, los rayones de diversos materiales distribuidos por cada muro y la suciedad como protagonista le hacían pensar cada vez en abandonar su misión de llevarle comida a su madre, después de todo la mayoría de veces terminaba retornando lo que le servía por lo poco que comía Matsuyo en su estado. Mientras caminaba, los cubiertos y tazones llenos de comida crujían sobre la cacerola donde descansaban, chocando suavemente entre sí a cada paso que realizaba, trayendo al silencio algo más de sonido por su parte.

—Me pregunto si los muertos son capaces de volver a este mundo— se dijo nada más como acto-reflejo, queriendo articular palabras coherentes entre tanta quietud mas rápidamente un bufido escapó de su garganta, considerándose a sí mismo un loco por estar hablando a solas. —¿Qué ha sido eso? Apuesto a que ni Ichimatsu habla estupideces en la soledad. Hay algo muy malo conmigo—. No pasaron muchos minutos para que llegara frente a su destino, sintiendo a la ansiedad carcomerle por un breve instante mientras se resolvía a comunicar su presencia. —Mamá, te he traído el almuerzo. Voy a entrar.

Apenas tocó el extremo de la puerta cuando una ráfaga helada delineó su espina dorsal, haciéndole soltar la manecilla enseguida, como electrocutado por una corriente de pensamientos atemorizantes. Nadie había respondido a su llamado cuando pronunció su nombre y un sentimiento de confusión lo desestabilizó de sus objetivos. Se quedó mirando a la puerta queriendo recobrar el entendimiento pero lo único que pudo recuperar fue a su consciencia, cuya voz le gritaba moverse cuanto antes luego de un serio congelamiento.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?— dijo en voz alta para después mirar la cacerola en sus manos, comprendiendo. —Es cierto, yo he venido a traerle qué comer a mamá. Seguro ella está hambrienta. Perdona, mamá. No te preocupes. Ya estoy aquí.

Acto seguido abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto donde depositó los alimentos ante el futón en que descansaba su madre, en cuya silueta él dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Dormiste bien? Últimamente he tenido que venir a arrullarte—. Osomatsu vio al bulto removerse para darle la espalda al instante, una reacción que no tardó en hacerle preocupar. —¿Sigues molesta?—. Matsuyo no respondió, Osomatsu entendió su silencio como una respuesta muy clara que, aunque inpronunciada, letal, dolorosa. —Sé que te prometí no volver a descuidar mis deberes pero debes entender que fue difícil para mi reunir a mis hermanos. ¿Sabes? Ellos son individuos rectos ahora, tus hijos han dejado de ser los _neet's_ que conocías... han dejado de ser como yo.

La silueta bajo las cobijas se reacomodó una vez más, ignorandole, o al menos fue lo que Osomatsu creyó, prefiriendo largarse cuanto antes, lejos de la coraza de hielo que había levantado su madre entre ellos. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguir los impulsos más recientes de sus extremidades los cuales eran trazar un camino de vuelta al pasillo.

—Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu están en la sala así que iré con ellos. Volveré en un momento para llevar los trastos al fregadero— dijo con determinación, sin embargo terminó por volverse hacia su madre en el último instante, nunca lo admitiría pero que su propia madre no le dirigiera la palabra lo lastimaba pues -a pesar de todo- Osomatsu amaba a su madre, incluso se atrevería a decir que la amaba más que el resto de sus hermanos. —Asegúrate de comer como es debido— imploró para finalmente abandonar la recamara de Matsuyo, provocando que los muros de esta se enfriaran con aberrante rapidez.


	14. XIII

**Notas Iniciales** : ¿Quién es más fuerte?

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**. "División"

Al abrir la puerta de la sala, Osomatsu se encontró con la imagen de Ichimatsu escondido tras el único sillón verde y a Jyushimatsu corriendo tras el divertido felino que saltaba de un lugar a otro escapando de los amistosos abrazos del quinto hermano. Vio a Ichimatsu salir de su escondite para sorprender al gato quien erizó su grisaseo pelaje para volverse en dirección opuesta. Jyushimatsu reía sin parar imitando en su rostro y voz el comportamiento de un gato mientras Ichimatsu al fin se percataba de la presencia del mayor ahí con ellos.

—Veo que se divierten— comentó Osomatsu con una sonrisa, Ichimatsu desvió la mirada avergonzado, un gesto que hizo al primer hermano sentirse un poco culpable por haber interrumpido la diversión, era la primera vez que veía a Ichimatsu comportarse tan despreocupado después de todo y no era normal verlo sonreír con verdadera felicidad.

—¡Hola, Osomatsu-niisan!— le dio la bienvenida el quinto quien al fin yacía acostado de estomago en el suelo con el felino encima suyo lamiéndose las patas delanteras. —¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotros?

—No, yo paso. Sólo vine a ver cómo estaban.

—Nos quedamos solos, ¿verdad?

—Si— correspondió Osomatsu a la observación asertiva de Ichimatsu. —Choromatsu, Karamatsu y Todomatsu se han ido a sus trabajos. ¿Ustedes no tienen algo que hacer?— cuestionó mientras se sentaba en cualquier lugar disponible del suelo.

—Hoy no tengo horas por cubrir así que estoy libre— Ichimatsu informó sin mostrar algún interés sobre su situación, acercándose al felino para cargarlo y recibir sorpresivas lamidas de comodidad que al instante lo ruborizaron; el gesto Osomatsu no pudo ignorarlo pero no dijo nada al respecto, no quería pensar en nada complicado por ese momento.

—Ya veo. ¿Eso significa que estarán aquí todo el día?

—¿Te incomoda?

—Para nada, me siento feliz de que se queden acompañarme. Con ustedes aquí puedo dar un vistazo al jardín sin preocuparme por lo que diga Pajamatsu sobre el cuidado que pongo en mamá— agregó con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Quién sabe, podría ser todo lo contrario— dijo Ichimatsu en acento sombrío antes de dirigirle una mirada compasiva al menor de los tres. Osomatsu siguió esa mirada hacia donde Jyushimatsu permanecía recostado, perdido en el movimiento de cola -cada vez más rápido- que ejercía el felino frente a él, sin sospechar un instante de cómo era escaneado.

—Acaso, ¿sucedió algo?— quiso saber pero Ichimatsu se limitó en esquivar la obvia curiosidad del primer hermano, pretendiendo ser indiferente.

—No en realidad.— Y se dejó caer con pereza sobre el sillón. —Oye, Jyushimatsu. No lo mires tanto, lo incomodas.

—¿En serio?—. Jyushimatsu al fin dirigió el rostro en dirección a sus hermanos dejando que la mueca risueña se perdiera por un diminuto instante para volver a sonreír de nuevo.

—En serio, así que deja de acosarlo.

—¡Entiendo! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Osomatsu vio al quinto Matsuno inclinarse para dar una marcada reverencia al gato, el cual pareció aceptar la disculpa maullando una sola vez sin descomponer su posición o moverse en dirección opuesta; una coincidencia bastante peculiar.

—Eres bastante intuitivo cuando se trata de gatos, ¿no es cierto, Ichimatsu?

—No es así, si sé algo es solo lo esencial.

—¿Oh? A mi parece más bien al revés.— Ichimatsu puso especial atención al cambio tan brusco que había dado lugar en el acento natural del mayor, al principio, quizás, podría oírse normal pero Ichimatsu sabía en qué momento existía burla en la voz de Osomatsu y rápidamente se encontró poniéndose en guardia bajo su semblante aburrido de costumbre. El aura de Osomatsu había cambiado pero no mostraba signos de agresión, el color carmín de su alma continuaba dominando su silueta mas bastaba una mirada para comprender que el peligro estaba latente. —Anoche Todomatsu dijo que tu manera de actuar con ellos era comprometedora. Bien, a mi no me importa ya que eres mi hermano y te acepto tal cual seas, pero dudo que para el resto sea igual.

—No tengo nada que ocultar si es a lo que te refieres.— Ichimatsu estableció al instante su contraataque, inspirando una sonrisa confiada en el primero cuando la hizo. —Al tratarse de secretos soy quien menos se molesta en ocultar alguno, ¿no lo crees, Osomatsu-niisan?

—Apuesto a que si pero, ahora que lo pienso, soy muy malo apostando. Prefiero esperar que ir contracorriente para no perder más de lo necesario, ni siquiera creyendo en mis propias convicciones.

Tal insinuación fue demasiado directa para Ichimatsu. No comprendía qué era lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué Osomatsu lo estaba retando? La oscuridad que cubría al primogénito continuaba siendo neutral, no se suponía que debiera alterarlo tan fácilmente, mucho menos provocarle tal inquietud. Osomatsu estaba volviendo a romper su redes de control.

—Osomatsu-niisan, tú...

—¡Ichimatsu-niisan!—. La voz siempre animada de Jyushimatsu destrozó la burbuja en que ambos hermanos mayores se encontraban, atrayendo la atención de ambos hacia el quinto hermano que continuaba ajeno a la atmósfera de amenaza que tanto Ichimatsu como Osomatsu mantenían en pie aún en presencia de él. —El gato ya se siente con fuerzas para salir a tomar aire, ¿no crees que deberíamos llevarlo al jardín?—. Jyushimatsu alzó los brazos en señal de entusiasmo pero Ichimatsu se permitió meditarlo profundamente.

—Si, deberíamos— respondió Osomatsu, sorprendiendo al cuarto hermano de sobremanera por lo que no dudó en voltear hacia él. Gesticuló una sonrisa traviesa mientras se frotaba por debajo de la nariz con inocencia. —¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

—¡Yo también lo pienso! Oye, oye, Ichimatsu-niisan, vamos— Jyushimatsu insistió con toda la energía que generaba su anatomía sin pensar en lo tenso que Ichimatsu se había sentido cuando la sonrisa -aparentemente- desinteresada de Osomatsu estiró las comisuras de sus labios, inevitablemente entró en pánico pues si la oscuridad de Osomatsu estaba muy fuera de su entendimiento, entonces no sabría de qué manera enfrentarla; con sólo aquella última conversación se dio cuenta que Osomatsu poseía algo más que una oscuridad neutra.

—Está bien, vamos— aceptó logrando mantener la compostura, se levantó del sillón y siguió a Jyushimatsu de cerca sin mirar atrás donde la figura del primer hermano también se ponía de pie para enseguida imitarlos y salir fuera de la habitación rumbo al patio de la residencia.

.

Las horas se fueron consumiendo en el silencio de sus neuronas cuyas funciones no fueron otras que enfocarse en el trabajo de oficina al que ya se había acostumbrado. La mirada de Karamatsu continuaba sobre el documento que proyectaba la pantalla del computador pero, aunque su cuerpo seguía las ordenes de su cerebro, realmente sus dedos nunca dejaron de temblar mientras presionaba los botones del teclado. El horario terminó sin que pudiese resolver el dilema en el que se encontraba, y por ende, decidió cambiar un poco el camino establecido por sus pasos; aquel que fuera más extenso parecía la mejor elección para pensar cuidadosamente. La suerte había sido echada, no había marcha atrás, o terminaba su labor o enviaría todo al infierno. Por más que lo quisiera aún no estaba dentro del _circulo_ , aún podía retroceder pero no estaba seguro de que hacer eso fuera lo mejor, quizás sería lo mejor para él pero no quería abandonar a sus hermanos. Levantó la mirada y sintió como si la distancia se extendiera mucho más allá de los limites, rompiéndose ante sus ojos en dos caminos envueltos con las penumbras de la noche. Una sensación conocida de malestar se instaló en su pecho y se detuvo de golpe en su andar. Su respiración se descompuso mientras su mayor temor se fusionaba con las memorias que danzaban sobre su cabeza, los mismos recuerdos que atesoraba junto a su familia. Tenía miedo pues no quería perder la cordura enfrentando algo que podría ser más poderoso que él. Temía porque no se creía capaz de cargar con tanto dolor, con tanto poder, por sí solo.

Su amado Osomatsu, su preciado Todomatsu, su querido Choromatsu, su consentido Jyushimatsu, su estimado Ichimatsu; cada uno de ellos pendía de la cuerda floja y no era su elección lastimarlos pero tampoco podía evitar que se destruyan unos a otros. Los seis habían sido cortados con la misma tijera y era inevitable que sus instintos de supervivencia se desarrollaran, los seis eran uno solo pero esa unión se estaba dividiendo, perturbados por sus distintas personalidades, quebrantados por su independencia personal, por el odio que se forjaron al separarse y al permanecer cerca. Karamatsu comprendía que el proceso iría evolucionando mas la distancia afianzaba la profundidad de las heridas, estas jamas fueron curadas y era por eso que emergían como enemigos mientras se enmascaraban con cordialidad, conscientes de las cadenas fraternales con las que podrían fingir ser inocentes.

El mareo que le abordó intensificó a medida que la sensación de pesar se fusionaba con su organismo, esto también lo había sentido antes pues las nauseas eran similares a lo que experimentó la vez que Osomatsu le confesó sus sentimientos, era una culpa tóxica que aclamaba por su muerte, por su cadáver siendo sumergido a las arenas del tiempo. Entonces, tras una serie de espasmos incontrolables deshechos por todo su ser, tomó una decisión y avanzó por una calle muy distinta a la que usualmente surcaba. No iría a la casa de sus padres todavía.

.

Ya llevaban tiempo irrecuperable en el jardín de la vivienda, el viento soplaba una brisa fresca que -aunque fuese ligera- era deliciosa sentir sobre su piel luego de tanto calor. Y mientras observaba a sus hermanos sentado a una distancia prudente de ellos, Osomatsu se preguntaba si esta paz ilusoria sería corrompida al siguiente instante; Jyushimatsu corría despavorido tras el animado felino quien no parecía tener la menor intención de marcharse pronto de ahí y dejar de juguetear con el quinto Matsuno, Ichimatsu permanecía quieto vigilando a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios a favor de la calidez que le provocaba verlos tan felices. Todo al primogénito le resultaba tan incierto, tan absurdo, dos de sus hermanos pequeños estaban ahí con él, pasando su presencia por alto como si nunca hubiesen existido encuentros desagradables entre los tres. Lo recuerda, recuerda a Ichimatsu arrinconado sollozando con el rostro lleno de rasguños, a Jyushimatsu desplomado con una expresión confundida plasmada en su rostro siempre sonriente, sujetándose el estomago de forma adolorida; al pensarlo a Osomatsu le duele pero no puede sentirse culpable. Osomatsu también tiene miedo, le aterran las sombras que se dispersan por el terreno cuando quedan ausentes los rayos del sol porque sabe lo que hay más allá de esa quietud tan cómoda, sabe lo que hay oculto entre tantas emociones agrías. Levanta la mirada y puede verlo, en la reja que divide el jardín de las calles, ese sujeto está de pie mirándolo a él y a sus hermanos, viste la misma sudadera negra, sus escleras están teñidas del mismo color carmín que Osomatsu conoce tan bien y su boca no abandona la sonrisa demoníaca que durante todo este tiempo lo caracterizó. Akumatsu aún aguarda una respuesta, sigue esperando por él, por eso no duda en levantarse y acudir a su silencioso llamado, atrayendo cual imán la mirada de los otros dos.

—¿Osomatsu-niisan?—. Jyushimatsu hace un intento por alcanzarle pero es detenido por el brazo de Ichimatsu quien comprende que lo mejor para ellos sería ser simples espectadores en ese instante pues sabe que Akumatsu es más de lo que emerge a la superficie, él pertenece a su mundo después de todo. Cuando formas parte de la muerte, esta se convierte en algo más valioso que una mera extremidad corporal.

— _Me da gusto verte, Onii-chan_.— El saludo de Akumatsu viene cargado de sorna, Osomatsu siente cómo su veneno termina por inyectarse en el aire que revolotea sus cabellos pero no corresponde a sus palabras, no es necesario. — _Hoy estás muy callado, ¿no es así? La última vez lucías más accesible, lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?_

Las imágenes se cuelan por el cerebro del primer Matsuno, marchando frente a sus ojos igual a el rodaje de una película antigua. Sus dedos tiemblan ante los ingratos recuerdos pero procura estar compuesto frente a ese ser de alma negra; él no debe darse cuenta cuánto le ha afectado su ataque verbal pero, desgraciadamente para Osomatsu, él ya se había percatado de su lamentable estado.

—Sólo recuerdo que, desde el inicio, tu rostro no ha sido algo importante. No me interesa seguir tus condiciones ni me interesa pelear a tu lado contra Kamimatsu. Me temo que tendrás que buscarte a otro.

— _Si esa es tu decisión final, supongo que ya lo habrás elegido a él._

—Ya te lo dije, no me interesa. Seguiré mis propias convicciones, nada más.

— _Ya veo_.— Akumatsu se alzó de hombros sin mostrarse afectado por la respuesta de Osomatsu, convencido de que él poseía el control de la situación, del más diminuto de sus sentimientos. — _Entonces, debo suponer que la seguridad de tus hermanos la dejas a mis pies... y a los pies de Kamimatsu_.— Las pupilas del primogénito no temblaron un instante, totalmente seguro de la firmeza en su elección. — _Quieres decir que no te importa el camino que cada uno de ellos puede llegar a tomar sin tu guía._

—No te preocupes, ellos son fuertes. Además— Osomatsu cerró un momento los parpados, dejando al mundo real en la oscuridad carmesí; —... son _parte_ de mi, no olvides eso.

Akumatsu retrocedió y la sonrisa en los labios del primer Matsuno se extendió, sus irises adornados por un brillo vívido, libre de aprensión. Aunque las facciones de Akumatsu habían descendido a la indiferencia, no perdió el estimulo burlón que gobernaba cada gesto suyo.

— _Eso crees_ — afirmó desviando por primera vez la mirada hacia los dos que yacían cercanos a la conversación que entablaban, enfocando sus pupilas especialmente en el rostro amenazador del cuarto Matsuno quien, sujetándose a los dedos de Jyushimatsu, pactó con las sombras sonrientes que contenía el alma entera de Akumatsu. Osomatsu no tardó en darse cuenta de ello pero mantuvo firme su mirada sobre el Matsu Inverso. — _Si estás tan seguro tal vez deberías ponerlos a prueba. El conteo terminó._

Y como si las palabras del Matsu negro hubiese alterado el orden del cosmos, tras su figura, se mostró la silueta blanca y brillante de Kamimatsu cuya sonrisa se mantenía amable pese a la afilada mirada que le dedicó Osomatsu, éste no pudo evitar levantar la guardia al verlos juntos en ese lugar, sobre todo cuando la mirada dorada lucía más peligrosa que las infernales cuencas de Akumatsu. Entonces, simplemente, se giraron y desaparecieron con la distancia igual a dos espectros desintegrándose con el soplar del viento. Osomatsu se quedó ahí, observando el camino que el Matsu negro y el Matsu blanco habían recorrido en su marcha, gesticulando en sus labios una mueca de iracunda. —Acepto el desafío—.


	15. XIV

**Capitulo 14**. "Deseos"

Al abrirse las puertas de la licorería, Chibita se sobresaltó debido a la fuerza con la que había impactado la lustrosa madera contra el muro. Con la escasa clientela que estuvo recibiendo desde esa mañana, jamas se esperó ver a la persona en quien no dejó de pensar un sólo instante pues en realidad nunca dejaba de pensar en su figura, después de todo habían estado viviendo juntos desde que él tiró atrás una vida de locos en la residencia a la cual terminó por retirarse de nuevo, dejándolo sin su presencia en la recamara que ambos compartieron un tiempo no tan lejano a sus presentes.

—Oh. Te habías tardado en venir a verme, maldito— recibió a Karamatsu con una sonrisa amigable, la cual el segundo Matsuno correspondió con evidente timidez. No tardó en ser instalado en una mesa con una copa de sake al alcance, el ambiente simulando la comodidad que no experimentaba hace varios días; el sentimiento de estar en compañía de Chibita era siempre tan cálido, por lo tanto no era algo que olvidara con facilidad, de echo lo había extrañado fuertemente. —No puedo creer que hoy estés solo, la última vez estabas con Osomatsu. Ese día estaba celoso, ¿sabías?

—Lo siento.

—Oye, no hay necesidad de que te disculpes, estúpido. No es como si me hubiera estado golpeando la cabeza contra la pared, son hermanos y endemoniadamente iguales, aún no entiendo cómo es que ahora puedo diferenciarte a ti del resto. Me frustra.

Karamatsu bajó la cabeza sintiendo al calor extenderse por su estomago y mejillas. Ya que Chibita siempre había sido un hombre sin tacto y violento era difícil pensar en él como una persona cariñosa pero ocasionalmente despedía muestras de afecto tan enfocadas con la persona en quien quería que sólo alguien observador era capaz de notar, y eran aquellos detalles los que habían hecho que Karamatsu terminara por tomarle un respeto insoluble para enseguida caer completamente enamorado de él. Se permitió formar una sonrisa en sus labios en compañía a los recuerdos que resbalaron en sus parpados cerrados; jamas negaría que su relación con Chibita le había arrebatado del sufrimiento que siempre formó parte de sus circunstancias, por ello su arrepentimiento mayor era el haberlo dejado solo en el departamento que recientemente habían comenzado a compartir como pareja.

—Chibita, ¿puedo... hacerte perder un poco de tu tiempo?

—Ya decía yo que estabas deprimido— comentó el pequeño hombre recargando su cabeza en un puño, liberando un suspiro plagado de resignación. —¿Cómo te imaginas que voy a saber lo que te sucede si no me lo dices directamente, idiota? Siempre fuiste de esa forma.

—Tienes razón, aún así nunca te ha importado hacerme compañía. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Chibita.

—¡I-Idiota! ¡Deja eso a un lado!— replicó Chibita sonrojándose furiosamente ante la suave sonrisa dibujada en el rostro conmovido de Karamatsu. —¡Habla de lo que viniste a contarme, maldición! ¡De lo contrario te golpearé con una botella de licor!

El segundo hermano relajó los músculos faciales al escucharle perder los estribos en un instante pero se permitió reírse un poco, se daba cuenta que no había dejado de quererlo, creyó que el amor que sentía por Osomatsu consumiría todos sus sentidos pero la razón misma era la que lo mantenía unido a su pareja social. Si tan sólo su relación con Osomatsu no hubiese mutado a la degeneración, seguramente jamas habría vuelto a pisar la casa de sus padres y se hubiese dejado continuar su felicidad a lado de Chibita. A pesar de todo lo amaba de una manera mucho más sana y discreta de lo que fue encadenado a la presencia depravada de su hermano mayor. Su expresión se desfiguró a la tristeza siquiera recordarlo, comprendiendo que el sabor a amargura era chocante, conocido pero le afectaba con las mismas fuerzas destructivas. Dio un trago a su copa, lamentando dentro del ardor en su garganta la decisión que había tomado, de la cual ya se había arrepentido.

—Lo siento, he estado cometiendo un error tras otro pero, al final, no podía confiarle estos sentimientos a nadie más que a ti. Sé que todavía me queda mucho por ofrecerte para que perdones mis osadías.

—Te digo que no necesitas hacerlo, maldito terco. Estoy en paz, ¿entiendes?

—Pero no puedo sentirme tranquilo, no después de marcharme sin haberte dicho nada, no después de haberte prometido estar contigo y no cumplir mi promesa.

En la voz de Karamatsu existía real arrepentimiento, Chibita supo identificarlo por la forma en la que comenzó a temblar conforme se expresaba a él e inevitablemente su propia anatomía sufrió los efectos. Resistirse al encanto de Karamatsu resultaba un asunto imposible, sobre todo cuando había excavando tan profundo en su pesada personalidad y descubrir verdadero amor bajo su fachada narcisista. Bufó conmovido por sus palabras.

—Ya lo sé.

—Yo en verdad te amo, Chibita. Te amo.

—También lo sé, imbécil. Debes saber que nunca te he odiado, siempre estuve seguro que todo lo que pasó tenía una razón particular, así que ya no te tortures. Destrozaras las pocas neuronas que tienes si sigues por ese camino, maldito _Doloroso_ — exclamó destilando conmoción en una mueca de ironía, Karamatsu le devolvió el gesto con aceptación pues, de algún modo, Chibita le estaba dando a saber que sus sentimientos por él tampoco habían cambiado

—Estoy consciente de que mis elecciones serán las que determinen el futuro que me espera pero... sé eso pero... y-yo estoy a punto de abandonar a mis hermanos...

—¿Eh?—. Chibita se desentendió enseguida mientras lo veía inclinarse sobre la superficie de la mesa, ahogando gemidos de dolor entre la tensión en sus puños.

—Cuando regresé con ellos creí que, sin importar lo que sucediera, permanecería a su lado pero me dí cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente apto para enfrentarme a sus miedos, a ellos... no puedo ayudarlos.

—¡Idiota! ¡Mírate rindiendote sin siquiera haberlo intentado! ¡Ese no eres tú, Karamatsu!— exclamó Chibita rompiendo su compostura con un puño sobre la mesa, ver a su pareja degradarse a sí mismo era inaceptable, mucho menos siendo el hombre al que no le importó ser rechazado constantemente y siguió insistiendo hasta que al fin logró capturar sus sentimientos luego de tantos métodos absurdos de coqueteo que a Chibita siempre le parecieron encantadoramente ridículos. —No permitiré que abandones una misión que te impusiste a ti mismo sólo porque crees que no puedes cumplirlo.

—¡Pero... !— Karamatsu estuvo a punto de replicar a las palabras de Chibita cuando este mismo se inclinó hacia al frente, estampando su frente contra la otra.

—Escúchame bien, imbécil. No me resigné a dejarte ir sólo para verte derrotado a mitad de la trayectoria. Vas a volver con tus hermanos y vas a reparar aquello que se ha roto entre ustedes, de lo contrario, lamentaré haberte conocido toda mi vida y negaré lo que aún prevalece en mi corazón por ti así que levántate, Karamatsu. ¡Levántate!—. Karamatsu secó las lagrimas que se quedaron apresadas en los parpados inferiores de sus ojos y alzó la mirada en alto, sintiéndose mucho más fuerte que antes cuando se sostuvo en sus piernas con una determinación aplastante, esta brillaba gracias a Chibita, sólo a él; y él lo reconoció pero terminó alabando la voluntad del propio Karamatsu pues él sólo le había brindado impulso, Karamatsu había sido el único en recuperarse totalmente de su nicho de inseguridades. Aquel era el verdadero hombre de quien sintió especial estima. —Estoy orgulloso de ti, maldito.

—Chibita.

Al escuchar pronunciar su nombre, no se limitó en fijar su mirada en la expresión indescifrable del segundo Matsuno mas no esperaba que este se acercara de golpe y tomara sus labios entre los contrarios en un beso de agradecimiento, uno corto, tan ligero que atrajo muchos más besos que lentamente se volvían calientes, constantes, deseosos. Chibita estaba empezando a sentirse debilitado, su respiración acabó alterándose y sus ojos pesaron, suficiente para no poderlos abrir con usual facilidad. Se apartó un poco.

—¿Qué haces, maldito? Cuando te dije que te levantaras no me refería a _esto_ , idiota.

—He querido hacerlo desde que entré por esa puerta— dijo Karamatsu gesticulando una sonrisa picara. —No había manera que pudiera resistirme por más tiempo.

—¡Debiste haberlo hecho entonces, maldición! ¡Acabas de montar un drama, demonios! ¡No deberías romperlo con tus delirios sexuales ahora, imbécil!

—Entiendo, entiendo.

—¡No lo entiendes en absoluto, maldita sea!

—¿Es que no extrañaste mis labios, _honey_? Yo si te extrañe.

Chibita liberó un fuerte quejido de protesta ante la galantería que Karamatsu pretendía establecer, abandonando la esperanza de corromper esa falacia conquistadora.

—Sólo cállate, idiota— ordenó antes de acortar la distancia entre sus labios una vez más, capturandolos de nuevo en la pequeña burbuja donde estuvieron habitando desde el principio. Karamatsu deslizó sus palmas por el pequeño cuerpo de Chibita, descubriendo el innegable calor emanando de su piel, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tocar ese delicado cuerpo que -sin importar su corto tamaño- era adictivo y varonil. —Espera, imbécil.— Karamatsu miró a los ojos de Chibita, interrogante. —Todavía no, antes debo cerrar la licorería o podría vernos alguien, maldición, eres un impaciente.

—¿No te parece algo excitante?

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. ¿Qué tienes en la maldita cabeza? ¿Sake? ¿Oden? Si tanto quieres que lo hagamos, será mejor que me ayudes a cerrar, maldición.

—Oh, ya veo. Lo siento— asintió el segundo Matsuno avergonzado, cediendo a Chibita libertad de movimiento; no se había dado cuenta en qué momento lo había apresado entre su cuerpo y la superficie de la mesa donde Chibita le ofreció el trago. Sonrió al percatarse del sonrojo que teñía la punta en las orejas de Chibita, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que enfrentaba antes de la tempestad.

.

Las horas fueron consumiéndose en el tiempo y espacio, las sombras que instantes anteriores no eran más que pequeñas insertaciones eran el actual gobernante de las lineas civilizadas, ahora eran el manto de oscuridad que solía conocerse entre los mortales por la noche. Al fin volvían a estar reunidos los cinco, sentados ante la mesa como si se tratasen de una familia normal, como si el ambiente rígido y engañoso se tratase de una ilusión óptica generada por los sentimientos que les caracterizaban; cada uno actuaba como si su cerebro permaneciera inactivo cuando sus neuronas trabajaban a alta velocidad, buscando entre sus iguales el más diminuto error para tomar de ventaja. Osomatsu miraba a sus hermanos y se daba cuenta que estaban listos, el ardor en sus pupilas indicaban que era así.

—No he visto a Karamatsu— dijo de pronto, provocando que las miradas aparentemente distraídas se enfocaran en su dirección sonriendo como si intentara quebrar algo en la mente de sus parientes más próximos. —¿Tendrá horas extra que cubrir?

—Como sea, no me interesa— respondió Ichimatsu librándose del embrujo en aquella sonrisa viciosa de manera simple y efectiva.

—No es importante que él esté o no aquí.— La voz intermediaria de Choromatsu creó un hueco considerable en el ambiente que los rodeaba, advirtiendo peligro a quienes poseían algún interés por el aludido. —Si estuviera no cambiaría nada en absoluto, estoy seguro que se ha dado cuenta. Karamatsu-niisan no vendrá.

Osomatsu hizo una mueca al igual que Jyushimatsu quien miraba de un lado a otro sin comprender del todo qué era lo que sucedía pero entonces una cuarta voz se levantó en la atmósfera derrocando aquellas palabras afiladas que antes habían generado un nudo ciego entre los cinco hermanos presentes en el comedor.

—No, él vendrá.

Choromatsu miró a Todomatsu con reproche, sintiéndose asqueado por la sonrisa confiada que yacía estampada en el rostro del menor, elevando sutilmente su orgullo deductivo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—He dicho que Karamatsu-niisan vendrá.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?— cuestionó el tercero de forma hosca sin darse cuenta, ganándose una corta risa egocéntrica de parte del sexto.

—En serio me ofendes, Choromatsu-niisan. Creo que olvidaste una cosa importante en el momento que pusiste en marcha tu plan de acción.— Choromatsu deformó sus facciones en una expresión de hastío pues Todomatsu lo había expuesto deliberadamente con sus palabras a los oídos atentos del resto de hermanos presentes. —Karamatsu-niisan y yo somos _compañeros_ después de todo.

Los hermanos, incluso Jyushimatsu, se habían percatado de cuán sugerente sonaba aquella molesta oración en los labios de Todomatsu; estaba subestimando sus reacciones y al mismo tiempo se burlaba de sus medidas preventivas en la guerra que se gestaría dentro de la familia en cualquier momento. De nuevo, Todomatsu jugaba con fuego y lo peor era que ni siquiera parecía preocuparle la mirada sedienta que Ichimatsu le dedicaba bajo las sombras, en realidad se atrevió a responderla con un gesto de superioridad hacia él. Entonces la puerta al interior se deslizó desde afuera, atrayendo como imán los ojos de cada uno de los Matsuno sentados ante la mesa y Osomatsu fue el primero en saludar al inesperado intruso por el que inconscientemente suplicó jamas se presentara.

—Hola. Bienvenido a casa, Karamatsu.

Una vez más los sextillizos estaban reunidos pero sus mentes y corazones finalmente abogaban por la evacuación de sus más inexplorables deseos en el sitio donde correría un interminable río de sangre. Karamatsu alzó el rostro; él también estaba preparado.


	16. XV

**Capitulo 15**. "Ruleta"

Las sombras del entorno desaparecieron como humo una vez el amanecer acarició con sus rayos de luz los suelos y paredes de concreto, invadiendo los tejados y jardines de madera, dando paso a la llegada mañana mientras los ojos de Karamatsu aún continuaban cerrados, aturdido por el sueño. Las sombras de la noche lentamente comenzaban a extinguirse cuando la presencia de una palma helada sujetó al segundo Matsuno del rostro con tal fuerza que consiguió despertarlo pues, por un segundo, creyó que algo -o alguien- planeaba matarlo mientras seguía dormido; se sorprendió bastante al ver el rostro risueño de Todomatsu frente a él, divertido por su reacción. Karamatsu iba a exigir explicación a sus acciones cuando lo vio colocar su dedo indice dividiendo sus labios, indicando con ello que guardara silencio pero luego señaló a sus costados para hacerlo consciente de que estaban completamente solos en la habitación. Ninguno de los demás hermanos estaba ahí.

—¿Dónde están?— cuestionó en volumen moderado mientras se levantaba de su lecho.

—Ah, cuando me desperté ya no había nadie. No consideré que fueran a hacer algo pero me pareció conveniente despertarte de suceder lo contrario.— Confundido, Karamatsu miró a su hermano, reticencia invadiendo sus pupilas. —No quisiera alarmarte pero este sitio ya no es seguro, si nadie de ellos están significa que hay trampas aquí.

—¿¡Trampas!?

—No creíste que nuestra convivencia siempre sería pacifica, ¿o si?—. Todomatsu se sostuvo sobre sus pies y avanzó sin miedo en linea recta hacia la salida, Karamatsu tomó su chaqueta azul y la vistió sin molestarse en quitarse el pijama para seguir los pasos del menor quien se volvió hacia él una vez llegó al umbral de la puerta. —Asegúrate de pisar donde yo pise.— El segundo Matsuno se paralizó en su lugar. —No quieres ser victima de una sorpresa. A partir de ahora te aconsejaría cuidar hasta el más mínimo de tus pasos.

Todomatsu continuo su camino y Karamatsu miró el suelo con extrañeza, comprendía cuan sospechosas eran las circunstancias actuales pero tampoco podía evitar considerar las precauciones de su hermano menor una exageración -algo sumamente paranoico- pero, asegurándose de seguirlas al pie de la letra, acompañó a Todomatsu hasta la cocina, bajando las escaleras y recorriendo el extenso pasillo. Cuando llegaron ambos se sorprendieron de encontrar a Choromatsu frente al preparador sujetando en sus manos un cuchillo con el cual cortaba un par de zanahorias.

—Oh, buenos días— les saludó aunque para Karamatsu aquella cortesía le pareció demasiado falsa. —Son los primeros en llegar— dijo prosiguiendo su actividad. —De todos modos no esperaba que alguno de ustedes se presentara, el ambiente ha estado tenso desde ayer.

—Este, ¿sabes a dónde fueron los demás?— Karamatsu quiso saber, realmente le interesaba.

—No tengo idea.— La respuesta de Choromatsu fue rápida, carente de alguna intención real. —Osomatsu-niisan salió de la recamara desde la madrugada, quizás esté con mamá o en algún otro lugar de la casa, no importa. Tampoco sé dónde puedan estar Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu pero sin duda se están escondiendo.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Le dije a Jyushimatsu que lo llevaría a ver a Dekapan-sensei esta mañana, Ichimatsu se comportó muy brusco así que deduzco que debe estar escondiéndolo de mi.

—Entiendo... — fue lo único que Karamatsu pudo decir pues inevitablemente le pareció una actitud infantil de parte de Ichimatsu, por lo que Choromatsu les contaba, del mismo modo aquello sonaba algo usual en él; la forma en la que trataba a Jyushimatsu era similar a como trataba a los gatos, pensarlo le trajo un recuerdo amargo que intentó alejar con una sacudida breve de cabeza.

—Choromatsu-niisan.— De pronto surgió una tercera voz que hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio. —Huele muy bien eso, ¿qué preparas?—. Todomatsu se aproximó a la posición de Choromatsu con movimientos ligeros, casi femeninos. Karamatsu se sintió repentinamente incómodo ante tal comportamiento pues a él le parecía como si tratase seducir al tercer Matsuno, Choromatsu simplemente le dirigió una mirada de asco más que de reproche. —¿Es para mamá?

—Así es, es especial.

—Jehe~ ¡cuanta modestia! De todos modos no sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien.

—Tuve que aprender a cocinar, ¿de acuerdo? Además— el acento de Choromatsu no tardó en volverse amenazador, carente de compasión alguna; —si estás tratando de comprar mi lealtad te aseguro que pierdes el tiempo, necesitarás hacer más para arrastrarme a tu lado.

—¿Eh~ ? Cuanta desconfianza— hizo mención a modo cantarín el sexto sin descomponer el cariño en su sonrisa. —No estoy tratando de tentarte. Si quisiera hacerlo habría hecho lo que hizo Osomatsu-niisan desde un comienzo, ¿no crees?

El simple nombramiento logró que los ojos de Choromatsu vibraran, apretando el mango del cuchillo que mantenía aferrado, Karamatsu temió que lo fuera a usar por lo que instintivamente dio un paso al frente. El tercer hermano notó esta nueva cercanía del segundo y tomó la decisión de dejar al sexto ir pues aún era muy pronto para enfrentarse a dos de sus hermanos al mismo tiempo. Desde el momento en que se atrevió a entrar en aquella zona Todomatsu lo estuvo probando y odiaba cuan astuto fue por engatusar al único contra el que no tenía oportunidad en una batalla limpia pero, estaba seguro de que si Todomatsu insistía, no dudaría en atacarles.

—Todomatsu.— Para sorpresa de ambos, había sido Karamatsu quien optó por detener el implícito encuentro entre los dos. El sexto hermano miró con sorpresa al segundo, no comprendiendo qué significaba aquella expresión preocupada pero la intensidad en esta le obligaron distanciarse de Choromatsu para alejarse de vuelta a la puerta. Karamatsu le siguió con cautela mientras daba breves miradas al tercer hermano que ya volvía a realizar su actividad sin impedimentos.

—Asegúrense de volver para almorzar— sugirió Choromatsu dejándolos marchar, el segundo hermano apenas había tenido tiempo para asentir cuando vio a Todomatsu amplificar la frecuencia de sus pasos. Ambos volvieron a los pasillos donde el ambiente parecía ser más oscuro y siniestro, fue entonces cuando Todomatsu se detuvo de golpe, incitando al mayor de los dos hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Karamatsu-niisan?— cuestionó el sexto hermano sin contener del todo la furia que gobernaba en su acento. Karamatsu bajó la mirada comprendiendo a lo que se refería el menor con aquella pregunta.

—No quiero verte pelear ni quiero que los demás sigan alimentando el odio mutuo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo absurda que es tu voluntad?—. Todomatsu se giró para quedar de frente a su acompañante. —Si impides que logre mis objetivos con nuestros hermanos entonces no me sirves. Cuando te vi volver la noche anterior creí que estabas listo para lo que ocurriría a partir de esta mañana, nuestros lazos fraternales estarán rotos hasta que decidamos cuál es el objetivo y cuándo debemos parar.

—Lamento haber destruido tus esperanzas de ver en mi a un cómplice pero es algo que debo hacer— replicó ensombreciendo con su respuesta el aspecto de Todomatsu, reducido a un juego de sentimientos negativos. —¿Es que acaso no te importa conocer la verdad? ¿No te interesa saber la razón por la que nuestra familia está destrozada y se ha orillado a ser una unión de sobrenombre? Yo quiero desenmascarar ese misterio, exponer los motivos por los que todo a nuestro alrededor parece tan fingido, no quiero perder a ninguno en una lucha sin sentido. Por favor, Todomatsu, déjame ayudarlos a darse cuenta de la ilusión que consume su sentido común.

—¿Y de qué nos servirá algo como eso?

—¿¡Sirve de algo dañar a nuestros hermanos que son parte de nosotros mismos!?— exclamó Karamatsu perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia y, ante su reacción, Todomatsu no se evitó el escape de una sonrisa cisañoza como adorno en sus labios.

—No sé cómo lo veas tú pero yo veo mucho más beneficioso dañar a nuestros hermanos.— Karamatsu se congeló sin poder creer lo que el menor le decía. —¿Sabes cuál es el mecanismo de la venganza, Karamatsu-niisan? Precisamente el provocar un dolor igualitario o mayor en una persona que te hizo daño en el pasado. Nuestros hermanos son perfectas definiciones de personas dañinas, puede que el rencor no funcione de la misma manera en ti al ser el segundo en nacer pero conmigo las agresiones fueron demasiadas.— Las facciones relajadas del sexto mutaron al instante en una mueca contaminada en ira. —En mi cabeza sólo puedo visualizar repeticiones exactas de todos aquellos momentos donde era acosado por cada uno de ellos, las burlas de Osomatsu-niisan, los regaños injustificados de Choromatsu-niisan, el abandono constante de Jyushimatsu-niisan y los innumerables tipos de torturas perpetrados en secreto por Ichimatsu-niisan.

Todomatsu cubrió su rostro victima de los traumatizantes recuerdos, queriendo desvanecerlos de su cabeza cuando habían vuelto a perturbar el orden de su psiquis, Karamatsu creyó ver un aspecto de Todomatsu que no había visto nunca y sintió miedo, jamas hubiese imaginado que su pequeño hermano sufría tanto por dentro, al grado de parecer desquiciado por la sucia sed de venganza palpitando en cada molécula de su ser.

—Debes entender que no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo permitir que mi oportunidad de devolverles el favor se escape de mis manos porque sería inútil tratar de disimular el odio que siento hacia cada uno de ellos.— Al fin la fachada tranquila del menor retornó a su figura, abandonando en su lugar un rastro de furia incontenible. —Así que, si no piensas ser mi compañero, te aconsejo que te cuides la espalda. No te dejaré ir a ti tampoco incluso si nunca me hiciste nada, en esta vida es mejor comer que ser la comida.

Todomatsu se giró de nuevo para continuar su camino y Karamatsu no lo siguió, decidido a quedarse atrás ya que sus objetivos expuestos eran distintos y de nada le servía acompañarle después de confesarle sus intenciones, en realidad había querido convencer a Todomatsu de abandonar esta guerra sin sentido pero desgraciadamente pedirlo de aquella manera no fue suficiente. Bajó la cabeza, buscando relajar la tensión en sus músculos.

Karamatsu regresó a la cocina con la intención de acercarse a Choromatsu, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que esta no era ocupada más por él, estaba vacía, las verduras e ingredientes regados aún encima del desayunador pero -lo que acabó por extrañarle- fue que la estufa todavía estaba encendida y la olla cocinaba a fuego lento. Confundido se acercó para inspeccionar aquello que Choromatsu hubo preparado antes de marcharse a un destino desconocido. Suspiró, no entendía que esperaba ver algo además de comida en las ollas, quizás en verdad le había afectado la paranoia de Todomatsu, se giró dispuesto a buscar su propia actividad cuando un golpe seco atrajo su atención al instante, el sonido continuo y apresurado de pasos en el suelo de su habitación lo alertaron enseguida, miró al techo siguiendo el recorrido de aquella serie de golpeteos apresurados que continuaron incluso después del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse violentamente. Aquel cuerpo moviéndose de forma ruidosa prosiguió con las escaleras hasta que al fin una figura conocida se mostró en la entrada a la cocina, Karamatsu miró confundido a su hermano menor quien no paró de correr en dirección al patio como si una fuerza desconocida lo halara de una correa.

—¿Jyushimatsu? Oye, Jyushimatsu.— Karamatsu siguió al hiperactivo chico sin poderlo evitar, apresurándose en alcanzarlo pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta que llevaba al patio mientras seguía con la mirada el sendero que el quinto hermano formaba. ¿Por qué estaba corriendo o cuál era la razón de su comportamiento? No lo sabía pero definitivamente quería averiguarlo. —¡Jyushimatsu!—. Para su sorpresa, aquella silueta amarilla se detuvo, girando el rostro hacia él con su usual sonrisa, la cual consiguió erizarle la piel por alguna extraña razón.

—Hola, Karamatsu-niisan. ¿Qué pasa?

Karamatsu iba a formular su respectiva pregunta cuando se percató de aquella sustancia roja y viscosa que se derramaba fuera de la cavidad del menor, manchando una de sus mejillas y mentón, pero el rostro de Jyushimatsu no era el único que resguardaba tal suciedad, las mangas amarillas también estaban marcadas por aquel coagulo de sangre cuyo origen era alarmante. Karamatsu se descubrió aterrado ante la idea de que su pequeño hermano pudo haberse lastimado a sí mismo en alguno de esos episodios mentales que estuvieron presenciando en él desde su caída al peñasco durante la escuela preparatoria, era posible que su herida fuera profunda y Karamatsu no podía permitir que merodeara la casa sin recibir atención o esta podría infectarse.

—Jyushimatsu.— La voz del segundo hermano surgió tranquila, dulce, mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia el petrificado muchacho con la intención de evitar que se asustara con la cercanía que lentamente empleaba pues cuando sufría de aquellos episodios se volvía más hiperactivo que de costumbre y muchas veces los terminó atacando sin razón aparente. —Ven aquí...— pidió con cuidado, a sabiendas de que los ojos bien abiertos y la expresión sonriente delataban ansias bestiales, descontroladas. —Voy a curarte.

—¡Lo siento, Karamatsu-niisan! ¡Ellos dicen que debo escapar y no puedo desobedecer!

—No hay nada de qué escapar.— Karamatsu se detuvo de golpe cuando advirtió un movimiento brusco en el quinto Matsuno, tragó su saliva con dureza y volvió avanzar. —Soy tu hermano, sabes que no te haré daño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¡Lo sé! ¡Karamatsu-niisan es una buena persona aunque siempre diga frases dolorosas!

—Así es, por eso tú también serás un chico bueno y te dejarás curar, ¿verdad?

—¡No soy bueno! ¡Yo soy bueno!— exclamó Jyushimatsu de pronto, agitando con fuerza los brazos, entrando en pánico al igual que el Matsuno mayor. —¡Papá tuvo la culpa! ¡Mamá no dejaba de llorar! ¡Están gritando! ¡No dejan de gritar, Karamatsu-niisan... !

—Calma, Jyushimatsu.— El segundo hermano sintió a su voz temblar, jamas se había hecho cargo de Jyushimatsu él solo y no estaba seguro de cómo fuera a reaccionar si seguía acortando la distancia entre ellos dos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba asustado pero era su deber cuidar de Jyushimatsu, temía que fuese a lastimarse más. —No pasará nada, te lo prometo. Por favor... Jyushimatsu... volvamos adentro...

—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo volver allá! ¡Choromatsu-niisan me encontrará! ¡No dejes que nos encuentren! ¡No queremos volver! ¡Ichimatsu-niisan me prometió que no volveríamos!

—Te lo prometo, te lo prometo, juro que Choromatsu no te llevará a ningún sitio, por eso... por favor, Jyushimatsu...—; Karamatsu se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cubrió sus oídos con fuerza, intentando soportarlo. —Ya no grites, Jyushimatsu...

—¡Papá lloraba y mamá estaba molesta! ¡Todos estaban molestos! ¡Golpeaban! ¡No lo hagan más! ¡Deténganse! ¡Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡No! ¡Perdóname, Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡No fue culpa de Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡Ella no... ! ¡No! ¡Ahhh!

—¡Jyushimatsu!— exclamó el segundo hermano con desesperación pero Jyushimatsu no dejó de gritar aún después de que logró destrozar la distancia y lo sujetó de los brazos para impedir que continuara golpeándose la cabeza, aunque Jyushimatsu no forzó Karamatsu terminó abrazándolo luego de que supo que usar palabras sería inútil. El quinto hermano gritó una y otra vez y se agitó en su sitio sin hacer el intento de soltarse del agarre. Karamatsu cerró los ojos con fuerza afianzando el abrazo. Los gritos incesantes de Jyushimatsu habían evocado recuerdos desagradables en su cerebro, imágenes de golpes, desesperación y sangre. Karamatsu sentía como si volviera a experimentar esas situaciones, era su hermano quien las traía de vuelta en su cuerpo, transmitiéndole el dolor constante que sufría muy dentro de su ser. —Para, Jyushimatsu— suplicó conteniendo sus lagrimas, sintiéndolas quemar sus parpados. —Todo está bien, todo estará bien... Jyushimatsu.— Y los gritos se fundieron en la distancia sin que nadie en aquel barrio pudiera percibirlos.

.

Jyushimatsu al fin reposaba en la cama respirando acompasadamente mientras era atendido por las cuidadosas manos de Choromatsu quien, luego de haber escuchado tantos gritos, había vuelto de la habitación de Matsuyo al jardín para descubrir a un tembloroso Karamatsu sujetando en brazos a un Jyushimatsu inconsciente quien se había desplomado luego de gritar sin descanso. Karamatsu se vio forzado a solicitar su ayuda y ahora yacía junto al futón extendido observando a Jyushimatsu con ojos enrojecidos, victima de los sentimientos que habían resurgido de sus memorias más añejas, desechadas en su camino a la independización. Que Jyushimatsu lo hiciera sentir tan indefenso como en su niñez lo hacía sentirse miserable, ¿acaso era ese dolor lo que estuvo manteniendo convida la paz familiar y ahora que se liberaba también la rompió? Desvió la mirada con pesar.

—Ahora sólo hay que dejarlo dormir, mañana traeré personalmente a Dekapan-sensei...

—Pero, Choromatsu, eso...

—Tenemos suerte de que no le haya hecho daño a nadie— le interrumpió Choromatsu con autoridad. —Se sensato, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros para protegerlo y protegernos a nosotros mismos de lo que él haga? No podemos seguir alimentando sus caprichos, tenemos suficiente con la enfermedad terminal de nuestra madre.

—Pero Jyushimatsu no...

—Es lo mejor para él, nunca debimos dejarlo salir del hospital psiquiátrico.

Karamatsu guardó silencio, considerando mejor las palabras del tercer hermano, era verdad que el estado de Jyushimatsu no era el apropiado para deambular entre las personas cuerdas. Había admitido dejarlo probar el exterior una vez más porque sintió culpa de privarle de su libertad tanto tiempo mas después de esto comprendió que había sido un error grave exponerlo al complicado mundo que navegaba la sociedad, era imposible que se adaptase de manera correcta y no empeorase la delicada corriente que seguía su psiquis pues incluso significaba crueldad mancillar la inocencia reprogramada en él como un niño tras ocurrir el accidente. De pronto la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió atrayendo las miradas de ambos mayores hacia Ichimatsu quien junto al grisaseo felino se acercaron con pasos lentos a la silueta del quinto Matsuno, acomodándose a un costado de él sin sentarse, sólo observando y esto inquietó un poco al segundo hermano ya que temía que Choromatsu fuese a reclamarle el haberlo ocultado de él para su acordada cita.

—¿Qué dijo?— preguntó Ichimatsu pero Karamatsu se quedó congelado mirando en dirección al tercero y luego de vuelta al de sudadera purpura para encontrarse con que a quien se estaba dirigiendo era a él. —¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— reiteró subiendo un poco más el volumen de su voz, pupilas afiladas como cuchillas sobre el segundo hermano.

—¿Qué importa lo que haya dicho?— contra-cuestionó Karamatsu de mala gana.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, respondela.

El tono de Ichimatsu se elevó por los cielos, el brillo en sus ojos se había convertido en un pasaje al averno entre esas simples silabas, aunque no logró intimidar a Karamatsu este decidió resignarse a la demanda, mayormente por el despecho que aún soportaba pues su humor era el peor para soportar las muestras de odio del cuarto de sus hermanos.

—Sólo decía que no quería volver al hospital, pero, más que otra cosa, no dejaba de nombrarte. Ciertamente dijo muchas cosas confusas, no sé qué trataba de comunicar.

—Ya veo— Ichimatsu asintió devolviendo la vista al menor, el gato que lo estuvo acompañando se había recostado junto a él mientras lo observaba de frente sin perder su atención del placido rostro dormido. —Yo me encargaré de cuidarlo, ustedes se pueden ir.

—Temo que no podemos hacer eso, Ichimatsu.— La replica del tercero hizo arder los ojos usualmente aburridos del cuarto. —Es tu culpa que él se encuentre así.

—Es verdad, yo le pedí que se mantuviera oculto en el ropero mientras volvía pero no he sido yo quien lo ha empujado a sentir miedo de los demás. No fui yo quien le dijo que sería llevado para ver a su psiquiatra, él estaba normal hasta que tú mencionaste a ese hombre.

—¿Me estás culpando por tratar de protegerlo? Lo que más necesita Jyushimatsu en estos momentos es atención y medicina controlada.

—Allá sólo lo mantendrán drogado, sólo harán que sea inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo alejarán de la realidad, harán que sufra en sus sueños.

—Aunque así fuera es mucho mejor a que siga lamentándose en carne, ninguno de nosotros está capacitado para evitar que se lastime en sus ataques psicóticos.

—¡No dejaré que lo apartes de mi!

Karamatsu se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito conmocionado del cuarto Matsuno a quien miró con sorpresa y extrañeza entremezclada. Era cierto que Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu eran como los mejores e inseparables amigos del alma pero aquella reacción había sido demasiado llamativa para su gusto, lo hacía sospechar.

—Estás siendo egoísta, Ichimatsu— replicó Choromatsu en acento irritado, sabiéndose peligrosamente fuera de sus cabales, tantas oposiciones a sus palabras no las podía asimilar y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Ichimatsu si era necesario.

—No. Lo entiendo bien, Choromatsu-niisan, quieres deshacerte de Jyushimatsu.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sé que no quieres que él esté aquí porque sería una amenaza, así es, temes a que su participación rompa la balanza que has equilibrado a lo largo de estos años.— Los músculos faciales del tercer hermano reaccionaron impresionados, fue un gesto que Karamatsu no pudo simplemente ignorar. —Descuida, es lógico.— Ichimatsu sonrió, gesto alimentado por la alevosía y sus falacias. —Jyushimatsu sufre de sus capacidades mentales así que no puede diferenciar entre la realidad y la fantasía, por eso es tan peligroso que siga aquí, podría revelar secretos inimaginables sin saber que son secretos.

—Basta, ya tuve suficiente de tus delirios de conspiración.— Choromatsu se puso de pie y avanzó a la puerta sin molestarse en continuar la conversación, escupiendo un último dictamen antes de salir. —Si tanto quieres que él se quede entonces se quedará, no obstante, no me haré responsable de lo que le suceda, ni a él ni a tus inquilinos.

Sin mirar atrás Choromatsu abandonó la recamara, dejándolos solos entre el silencio, Karamatsu se había levantado para detener al tercero de marcharse pero no logró que sus cuerdas vocales emitieran sonido alguno. Choromatsu había escapado, cedido sospechosamente a las exigencias del cuarto por la presencia de Jyushimatsu. ¿Qué podría significar pensar en que Choromatsu sentiría miedo del quinto hermano precisamente por su incapacidad? ¿Cómo podían tratar a Jyushimatsu como una herramienta de artillería? Pues cuando se volvió a sus espaldas para observar a Ichimatsu, se daba cuenta que la espeluznante sonrisa dibujada en sus labios no delataba ninguna clase de alivio o apego al menor de ellos, más bien era el reflejo de alguien que ha obtenido el resultado que quería. ¿Tanto significaba esta guerra que parecían estar teniendo psicológicamente? Sólo considerarlo lo aterró, el aura demoníaca que rodeaba a Ichimatsu no pertenecía al Ichimatsu que alguna vez trató pues incluso cuando este estiró un brazo para acariciar a Jyushimatsu, la mueca burlona delataba las siniestras intenciones que resguardaba.

—¿Qué haz hecho, Ichimatsu?

—Nosotros no queremos ser salvados.— Karamatsu sintió a un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando esa sonrisa fue dirigida en su dirección. —Viviremos en esta ilusión para siempre, eso es también lo que Jyushimatsu desea.

Quizás fuese el terror del momento, o tal vez la adrenalina que sufrieron cada uno de los sistemas componiendo su cuerpo, pero -en el momento que levantó la vista hacia aquella bruma negra contaminando el espacio- pudo ver la silueta de alguien emerger de entre la espesa estela que se formaba en base al aura oscura de Ichimatsu; un rostro cuya sonrisa gozaba de innumerables dientes filosos y una deformación considerable en las cuencas de sus ojos, el rojo carmesí de la esclera y el vacío en sus pupilas le hacían plantearse huir cuanto antes de ese lugar.

—Jyushimatsu es mío, no se lo entregaré a nadie— susurró Ichimatsu gestando una sonrisa plagada de cariño, esta vez dejando que sus sentimientos más profundos afloraran en la superficie. —No me importa si estos sentimientos son sucios o enfermizos, Jyushimatsu es aquello que yo más he deseado desde que conocí la calidez.

Ante esas palabras la voz de Osomatsu interceptó los recuerdos de Karamatsu, el llanto y el miedo contagiando las expresiones faciales del primer hermano, volviendo evidente la identidad de uno de los rompimientos de la familia, una de las razones por las cuales el deseo de sangre y las situaciones peligrosas habían corrupto la comodidad fraternal.

 _"Te amo, Karamatsu. Por favor, déjame amarte"_

—Esto está mal— se dijo empuñando ambas manos, solidificando el valor, ejerciendo el poder de su voluntad. —Esto no puede continuar así.— No podía seguir permitiendo que la grieta avanzara sobre la base del hogar que tanto amaba, de donde extraía momentos felices que le ayudaban a avanzar hacia adelante y no temer por lo que hubiera en el futuro, no permitiría que la construcción a la que debía tanto amor se derrumbara aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. —Esta familia no se romperá, aún hay esperanzas de que cambie la corriente.

Habiéndose convencido, Karamatsu también salió fuera de la habitación precipitándose al pasillo con rapidez y dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida de la residencia, dispuesto a resolver sus conjeturas, sin que fuera consciente de la presencia y obscena atención que Osomatsu le dirigía de pie a un metro de la puerta; Karamatsu no lo había visto pero eso no podría impedir que Osomatsu se acercara a la recamara y admirara la entrada con elevada indiferencia pues lo que había escuchado del interior no le había agradado en nada pero Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu seguían ahí adentro.

.

Varios gemidos ahogados en el choque húmedo de dos bocas ansiosas hacían del ambiente quieto del camarote una madriguera corta y caliente, ambas lenguas se saboreaban de momentos fuera de sus cavidades para enseguida sumergirse de nuevo, fundirse entre jadeos excitados. Las caderas de ambas chicas yacen en constante movimiento sin importarles que el rechinar del tocador pudiese delatar lo que hacían a puertas cerradas después de haberse declarado un intenso odio ante espectadores recurrentes. Totoko, que apenas puede sostenerse de su amante, empuja aún más los labiales y pinturas de belleza que decoran la superficie, no le importa que se rieguen por el suelo y que causen estruendo al caer, le importa más la manera como sus piernas se aferran a la cadera de la pelirrosa y como esta se fricciona contra su cilitrosis cubierto por la lencería bajo su falda. Nyaa no se detiene, fascinada con las respuestas de Totoko, por la forma cómo su voz se atraganta y lanza un nuevo gemido a la atmósfera, hacerlo en la intimidad de su hogar o en cualquier cuarto de hotel no era suficiente, necesitaba más de ese cuerpo para satisfacer el hambre canival con el cual despierta a la mañana siguiente, ansiosa por recorrer nuevamente esos senderos que la castaña le cede con mayor descaro en cada ocasión. El calor y el ruido que hacían las estorbosas ropas estaban sofocando a la pelirrosa, quería arrancarle las vestimentas a Totoko de una vez por todas, necesitaba saborear el elixir entre sus piernas y hacer que su amante las probara también; sólo quería destrozarle completamente la vagina. Pero entonces el mar de excitación fue deshecho por un molesto tono de celular y la vibración característica del móvil de Totoko. Perturbada, Nyaa mordió el labio inferior de la castaña enterrando sus colmillos en su labio inferior y mandó a empujar el teléfono lejos del alcance de Totoko quien no dudó estirar un brazo en su intento por alcanzarlo antes de ser detenida por una mano invasora que se entrelazó en sus dedos.

—No habrán llamadas esta vez— ordenó Nyaa entre besos, violentando la pasión y transformándola en algo más exigente.

—Eres muy posesiva cuando quieres sexo, si no paramos ahora no lo podremos hacer cuando nos corresponda subir al escenario— replicó Totoko y Nyaa dejó de besarla, mirándola directo a los ojos sin concederle un poco de su espacio personal.

—¿Tanto quieres responder esta llamada?

—¿Tanto quieres que nos descubran? Yo no me detendré si pierdo la primera prenda.

—Está bien.— Nyaa tensó una sonrisa ligera y libidinosa en su rostro. —Contesta.

Aunque con evidente suspicacia, Totoko se dispuso a tomar el celular para enseguida responderlo, intrigada por el destinatario que se mostraba en la pantalla táctil y que la solicitaba con abrumadora insistencia.

—¿Chibita? ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Oh, Totoko. Es un alivio que contestes, maldición. ¿Estás ocupada ahora mismo?_

—Tengo unos minutos libres antes de que dé inicio el concierto.

— _Ya veo. Entonces, seré breve..._ _—_ _;_ Totoko prestó su atención a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la linea, regularizando su respiración y calmando el calor que había sufrido con el reciente encuentro, no sospechó que Nyaa la interceptaría sorpresivamente, arrodillándose entre sus piernas para apartar las bragas rosadas de su camino a la entrepierna de Totoko quien rápidamente se mostró conmocionada por el atrevimiento, no pudiendo resistirse a una serie de lamidas que le arrancaron el primer sonoro gemido que alertó incluso a quien había hecho la llamada. _—_ _¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo?_

—No...— replicó Totoko con urgencia mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reproche a la pelirrosa quien no se evitó sonreír triunfante al determinar que Totoko no la apartaría, temerosa -quizás excitada- porque Chibita pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. —No es nada... ¿Qué decías, Chibita?

Nyaa continuo su trabajo agitando su lengua dentro de Totoko quien indudablemente comenzó a retorcerse sobre la superficie, acallando lo mejor posible sus agitados gemidos.

— _Oh, es verdad. Karamatsu me pidió que te contactara, hay algo que necesita hablar urgentemente contigo._

—¿... Karamatsu-kun?— cuestionó en un intento apresurado por prestar absoluta atención a lo que su amigo decía, fallando miserablemente, pues se reconocía intermediaria de la consciencia e inconsciencia al estar siendo colmada de semejante placer, dificultándole la simple tarea de centrar su sentido auditivo. La diestra lengua de Nyaa era maravillosa, sabía bien de qué manera satisfacerla. —¿Has hablado con él... ?

— _¿Bromeas? Vivimos juntos durante algún tiempo. Creí que estabas enterada, demonios._

—¿Ah, si?—. Totoko se estremeció, sintiéndose cercana al orgasmo.

— _¡Si!_

—Felicidades...

— _¿Me estás escuchando siquiera? Si no ibas a prestarme atención al menos debiste tener la decencia de no responder mi llamada, maldición._

—T-Te estoy escuchando— espetó en un murmullo, denegando la salida de un jadeo programado por la succión que ejercían los labios contrarios. No soportaría por más tiempo, cada vez era más complicado retener el curso de sus respuestas corporales.

— _Como sea, él quiere saber cuándo podrías estar libre para hacerte una visita a tu casa. ¿Te parece bien hoy a las ocho?_

Totoko echó la cabeza hacia atrás, resistiendo. Sus músculos faciales contraídos en una mueca de sufrimiento, sus extremidades temblando con insistencia y su voz reducida a jadeos involuntarios con apenas fuerza de responder aquella última pregunta.

—Me- parece- bien...

— _Entonces, a las ocho en tu casa._

—Adiós, Chibita.— La castaña colgó la llamada abruptamente, presionando botones sin orden, violenta y decidida en acoger el orgasmo en cada célula componiendo su cuerpo una vez llegara. Fue casi un milagro que pudiese recibirlo sin preocuparse por el exhibicionismo que había rozado aquella inocente llamada hecha por su amigo cuando dejó escapar de sus labios la exclamación de un sonoro gemido cubierto de total placer y Nyaa probó del fruto de su trabajo, saboreandolo mientras entregaba más caricias a su sensibilizada amante sobre sus piernas, rodillas, muslos y cintura. Recuperándose poco a poco, Totoko tomó a la pelirrosa de la nuca, ejerciendo presión en la parte superior de su cabeza, en busca de transmitirle físicamente su complacencia. —La próxima vez seré yo quien te haga peligrar.

—Lo esperaré con ansias— dijo Nyaa gesticulando una sonrisa perversa, la cual Totoko imitó

—Perra insaciable— gruñó antes de tomarla de las mejillas y atraerla a sus labios de forma presurosa. Besaron sus bocas, compactaron sus lenguas y enterraron sus dientes en los labios opuestos, encontrando en su caliente relación un poco de luz de primavera. Obsesivas, aguerridas en mantener el control de la otra pese a la brecha de libertad que siempre existiría en ellas. Totoko debía admitir que, muy a su pesar, tener sexo con una mujer poseía inmensas ventajas y era incluso más creativo de lo que jamas sería el sexo que se efectuaba entre un hombre y una mujer; le gustaba mucho más.


	17. XVI

**Capitulo 16**. "Ángel Depravado"

El balbuceo que no había tardado en desatarse con la reducción del brillo solar sofocando las calles de la ciudad se clavaba como espinas en los oídos de un atemorizado infante, las multitudes caminaban sin detenerse de sus rutinas, distraídas, desinteresadas en lo que existiera más allá de la ruta tradicionalmente establecida por sus ajetreadas vidas. Nadie le dedicaba importancia alguna a los sucesos que daban lugar a su alrededor ya fueran pequeñas e insignificantes, nadie se interesaba, y el pequeño niño perdido también lo comprendió pero no quiso resignarse a esperar en cualquier esquina a llorar como lo estuvo haciendo desde que perdió de vista a su madre. Ella le había ordenado que se quedara quieto pero en su testarudez había seguido a una burbuja flotando en la atmósfera para después de unos minutos caer en cuenta que aquellas calles no eran las mismas donde le fue indicado quedarse a esperar. Y ahora -con los ojos hinchados por el llanto interrumpido- miraba de un transeúnte a otro sin conseguir llamar la atención de nadie por lo que, temeroso, sintió a su corazón latir sin control dentro de su pecho. ¿Qué haría si no venía nadie en su auxilio? ¿Qué haría él solo en un mundo que no le ofrecía otra cosa que indiferencia y miradas molestas? ¿Qué haría él si no volvía a ver a su madre? No tenía demasiado tiempo respirando en ese mundo, no sabía a dónde dirigirse ni qué hacer para sobrevivir en ese mar de agitadas aguas llamada sociedad; el silencio entre los ruidos humanos lo mantenían preso en la pavorosa inmovilidad, susceptible y al borde del llanto.

—Oye, niño.— Por mero reflejo, el pequeño infante rodó los ojos a la dirección de donde provenía aquella dulce voz llamándole, encontrando la silueta delicada de una hermosa joven de blusa rosa, cabello corto y una corta falda plisada cuya sonrisa lo hizo sentir en confianza al instante pues era la primer persona que se molestaba en acercarse con una sanadora sonrisa adornando sus labios. —¿Te haz perdido?—. Inconscientemente las lagrimas empezaron a emerger de sus saturados lagrimales, los cuales no dudaron en explotar cuando la sensación de bienestar volvía a su anatomía. —¿Qué pasa?

— _Onee-chan_... — gimió en un vano intento por controlar sus emociones, asustado no contuvo el impulso de abalanzarse a la chica para abrazarse a su cintura con fuerza. Esta señorita debía tratarse del ángel guardián que una vez le mencionó su madre, actualmente se convencía que todas las historia que solía contarle eran verdad pues nunca se había sentido tan feliz que poseer la atención de una desconocida.

—Está bien, está bien... todo estará bien— consoló con acento suave la joven castaña mientras frotaba con una mano la cabeza del niño que temblaba contra su cuerpo. Ese niño era tan pequeño, no debía tener más de cinco años, su piel se veía tan tersa, tan agradable y su cabello era sedoso, muestra del excelente cuidado que debían dedicarle sus padres. Su masa corporal era de complexión delgada pero asumía que su peso excedía un poco los estándares en niños de esa edad. Le apetecía abrazarlo con cariño. Sonrió ante la idea sin abandonar la entretenida actividad de acariciar la redonda cabeza de tan oportuno chiquillo.

.

Empezaba a oscurecer pero Karamatsu abandonó la idea de levantarse de la mesa donde yacía, observando desde su lugar la moderada clientela que se paseaba por toda la licorería de Chibita quien atendía con increíble facilidad a todo el que se detenía en los estantes de muestras. Con una sonrisa Karamatsu desvió su mirada del pequeño hombre para encerrarse un instante en sus pensamientos, no estaba seguro de cómo estarían marchando las cosas en casa y le preocupaba que la guerra cuya gestación estuvieron advirtiendo sus hermanos realmente se estuviera desarrollando de manera monstruosa dentro de la residencia familiar pero se convencía lo necesario que era hablar con Totoko y tal era su prioridad, lo había decidido no sólo porque fue su amiga de infancia sino porque poseía una relación más íntima y confidencial con Osomatsu, acrecentando sospechas que Karamatsu tenía hacia ella en este sentido. Totoko fue la única compañía con la que Osomatsu debió contar con su madre enferma y su padre desaparecido pues cuando habló con el primer hermano al respecto este le había aclarado que éste se marchaba al trabajo mucho antes de que siquiera amaneciera y que su retorno siempre sucedía cuando todos estaban profundamente dormidos pero -con los días- Karamatsu había comenzado a poner en duda la información proporcionada. Los misterios rodeando su familia abundaban, tanto que parecía mentira el hecho irrefutable de que lo estuvo ignorando por quince largos años por lo menos y era en este punto de reflexión que algo al segundo hermano no le cuadraba. ¿Cómo pudo simplemente pasar por alto todo lo que ocurría en casa? Convivió con sus parientes sanguíneos mucho más de lo que vivió en el mundo social así que no tenía sentido que olvidara el transcurso de su niñez o adolescencia y pre-adultez, sólo se le ocurría que bloqueó sus recuerdos inconscientemente para no seguir sufriendo pero esto sólo podía suceder de forma natural si las experiencias se tratasen de algo grave así que la mera idea le erizaba la piel. Tenía que encontrar las respuestas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Todomatsu le había asegurado que no le interesaba revelar misterios, ¿eso significaba que no era el único en ignorar las razones? Sin embargo, tampoco podía descartar que -entre sus hermanos- existían quienes sí eran conscientes de la verdad, después de todo Ichimatsu le dio esa sensación. Por lo tanto, por método de descarte, ¿Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu podrían conocer los secretos que los demás ignoraban? Restregó su frente contra la palma de su mano para volver a recargarse en el dorso con pesadez. Sería un largo camino el que recorrería en la develación de incógnitas.

—Al fin terminé, maldición.— La voz desganada de Chibita lo devolvió al presente, sólo lo miró unos instantes antes de volver a cerrar los parpados. —Te ves cansado, Karamatsu.

—¿Ah, si? No es para menos, estoy desgastado mentalmente.

—Con que mentalmente... deberías dejar de pensar, idiota. Tu cerebro se carbonizará, maldición. Bueno, eres inútil así que eso no importará, ¿verdad?—. Karamatsu liberó una breve risa cargada de ironía, no existía ninguna situación donde Chibita no lo hiciera sentirse bien con sus bromas desconsideradas, con sus hermanos nunca fue así, todos parecían querer destruirlo, en especial Osomatsu aunque en la superficie fuera Ichimatsu quien a menudo le deseara la muerte. Chibita se impacientó por el silencio que el segundo Matsuno dejó extender así que se dio el valor suficiente para preguntar por sus propias inquietudes, ya no lo quería evitar, no luego de lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos, ya no podía. —Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Eh? Si, por supuesto. ¿Qué es?

—¿De qué quieres hablar con Totoko? Te advierto que no es susceptible a cualquier clase de chantaje, mucho menos para una propuesta sexual.

—¡No tenía pensado nada de eso!

—Ah, ya veo— asintió Chibita con obvia incredulidad.

—¡Lo digo en serio!— exclamó Karamatsu sonrojado. —Es verdad que antes estaba loco por ella, me gustaba mucho pero luego comprendí que mi sentir hacia ella sólo era admiración así que... —; Con creciente nerviosismo e incomodidad, el segundo Matsuno se frotó la nuca. —¡No tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti, Chibita! ¡Por eso... !

—¡I-Idiota! ¡No lo digas tan alto!— le reprendió el aludido sintiendo al rubor subirsele a la cara en cuestión de segundos mas con igual rapidez se relajó cuando miró a sus espaldas y comprobó que nadie los había escuchado. —Maldición, sólo estoy preocupado por ti, ¿es malo eso? Pero no importa, no volveré a decirte nada similar.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, maldición. Pero en serio, ¿qué piensas sacar de hacerle una visita tan repentina? No recuerdo la última vez que mencionaste a Totoko en una de nuestras charlas.

—En realidad, hay cosas que debo resolver y estoy seguro que ella es una pieza importante para develar mis conjeturas.

—¿Ocurrió algo con tus hermanos?

—Bueno—Karamatsu reflexionó un poco la respuesta; —... algo así.— Dándole un trago rápido a su cuenco de sake decidió continuar, dudando que fuera contraproducente hablar una cuarta parte del asunto con Chibita, confiaba en él ciegamente y no tenía a nadie más con quien reducir el peso de sus inquietudes así que podía creer que nada le sucedería si le contara al respecto. —Han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas en nuestra convivencia diaria, especialmente con Osomatsu. Por eso consideré que no sería mala idea hacer una investigación exterior ya que los demás no quieren hablar del tema.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta?— cuestionó Chibita en acento aburrido, intrigando al otro con su repentina pregunta y su llamativo gesto.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Justamente eso, Osomatsu siempre ha actuado raro. Desde que eramos niños siempre ha podido manipularlos a su antojo porque ustedes lo seguían en todas sus travesuras. Debió ser muy difícil para él verlos marchar sin elegir el camino que eligió para ustedes, por eso no me sorprende que al verlos a su lado otra vez se comporte distante.

—Oh, es verdad.— Karamatsu bajó la mirada, sintiendo como si un rincón de sus memorias se iluminara y destellara de franqueza. —Nunca lo había visto de ese modo.— Sin embargo, no duró en ventilar sus conclusiones hacia una dirección distinta. —Pero esto no se trata solo de Osomatsu, quiero conversar con Totoko para comprender su conducta pero lo demás también me importan.

—Es exactamente lo mismo— replicó Chibita obviando la situación. —Ustedes siempre han estado juntos, no es raro que las cosas cambien luego de que decidieran apartarse definitivamente.

El segundo hermano se abstuvo de responder cuando comprendió que aquella era la respuesta más natural, cualquiera llegaría a esa conclusión al desconocer la situación real, nadie ajeno a la familia podría dar otra explicación siendo ignorante de las relaciones incestuosas, los tratos de odio y las amenazas de muerte dedicadas entre los sextillizos; Chibita no conocía estos importantes detalles para conducir sus pensamientos a algo más que sólo existía bajo máscara y disfraz, era inevitable que sólo pudiera opinar por lo que veía desde la distancia. Entonces Karamatsu vio a su acompañante recargar la frente en la superficie de la mesa, rodeando su cabeza con sus cortos brazos como si quisiera dormir.

—¿Chibita?

—La verdad es que desde hace tiempo lo sé, Karamatsu.— El aludido sintió a su sangre helar cuando escuchó esa información, temiendo el sentido que profesaba. —Nunca te lo dije pero, justo el día que me pediste vivir juntos, Osomatsu vino a verme al puesto de Oden que yo atendía en aquel entonces... y me dijo que no permitiría que te alejara de él.

Karamatsu hizo memoria de aquel momento, recordaba que Chibita había regresado con una actitud extraña a la casa que a partir de ese momento compartirían, recordaba haberle preguntado el motivo de sus ánimos decaídos pero este se había limitado a decirle que estaba cansado. Pensar que Osomatsu lo hubiese interceptado de aquella manera lo aterró. Acaso, ¿le había dicho algo sobre su relación que lentamente se deterioraba? ¿Pudo decirle una pista de lo que sucedió entre ellos ese mismo día? Karamatsu había escapado de la casa en busca de Chibita porque aquella mañana su autocontrol se había roto por completo y había dejado que Osomatsu lo besara con la dañina pasión que ambos quisieron ahogar en las peleas verbales y físicas que sostuvieron a mitad de la semana, aquel día el primer Matsuno le había confesado al segundo sus sentimientos y por eso la hermandad se destrozó en el instante que volvieron a besarse, contacto pecaminoso por el que Karamatsu huyó sin conceder correspondencia a sus sentimientos igualitarios, asustado del poderoso amor que guardaba por su pariente sanguíneo. Iba a preguntarle a Chibita para asegurarse de lo que Osomatsu le había dicho cuando volvió a arrancarle la oportunidad de hablar.

—Me pareció muy exagerado que le molestara tanto el que viviéramos juntos pero no pude quejarme cuando me reveló el motivo de su agresión, estaba sorprendido. No esperaba que Osomatsu, el siempre confiable y liberal hermano mayor, resultara homofóbico.

—¿Qué... ?—; Karamatsu se desentendió, desorientado por el nuevo curso de la platica.

—No paró de decir que era asqueroso que dos hombres vivieran juntos de tal manera, me dijo que estaba decepcionado de mi y que nunca más me dirigiría la palabra. Maldición, nunca nadie me hizo sentir como una verdadera abominación como lo logró él.

—Chibita...—; Karamatsu se entristeció ante el acento tembloroso que abordó las cuerdas vocales del pequeño hombre frente a él, sintiendo empatía y a la vez aceptación por los sentimientos que en ese instante lo abordaban. Aunque estaba aliviado de que no hubiese descubierto la repudiable verdad, sin duda lo enfermaba verle sufrir de aquella manera por un error del que no era culpable, no titubeó en levantarse para posicionarse más cerca de él y rodearlo con uno de sus brazos mientras le dedicaba un par de sanadoras caricias en su pequeña espalda. —No eres una abominación, Chibita.

—Lo sé, idiota— respondió el pequeño hombre con una ligera sonrisa lastimera. —Además eso sucedió hace un buen tiempo, sólo que recordarlo me hiere un poco porque fue Osomatsu y no otro quien me dijo todo eso. Pero ya estoy bien, lo pasado es pasado.

—Estoy seguro que Osomatsu no lo decía de verdad, tal vez... sólo no sabía de qué otra manera lidiar con el hecho de que uno de sus hermanos es homosexual.

Karamatsu quiso morderse la lengua hasta partirla en dos por mentirle a Chibita -a su verdadera pareja- de aquel modo pero se dio cuenta que estaba obligado a ello sino quería perder su única conexión con la cordura. Adoraba a Chibita, era la única persona que había sido capaz de soportarlo como nunca hizo ninguna y de aceptarlo con el océano de malos aspectos que poseía en su ser. Chibita era su apoyo, su abrigo, su salvación, por eso le dolía de verdad que tuviera que recurrir a las mentiras para mantenerle a su lado el tiempo necesario para proteger a sus hermanos. Se juraba a si mismo que, cuando todo aquello terminara, volvería a estar en regla con Chibita y le dedicaría todo para por fin hacerlo feliz. Iniciaría de nuevo sus cortejos para reparar los malos entendidos y, con un poco de suerte, se armaría de valor para pedirle matrimonio y así pudieran vivir lejos de todas esas cadenas y perjuicios que aún les ataban a esos barrios. Chibita era lo único bueno que a Karamatsu le había sucedido en toda la vida, no permitiría que nada se lo arrebatase pues siempre fue consciente de que su amor por Osomatsu no debía ser, por ninguna clase de situación debió permitir que avanzara así que repararía cada uno de sus errores para merecer estar a lado de alguien atento y responsable como Chibita. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar ese inmenso -y corrupto- amor por Osomatsu si así podía retornar a la normalidad su relación con Chibita, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero esto también lo hacía por Osomatsu y por todos sus demás hermanos, Choromatsu quizás también estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo así que el segundo hermano tampoco se rendiría.

—Oye— le llamó Chibita de repente, obligandolo a mirar dentro de esos hermosos ojos marron, Karamatsu no pudo evitar sentir ternura por sus mejillas coloradas. —¿No te arrepientes de estar conmigo ahora?

—¡En lo absoluto, _My honey_! ¿Sabes por qué? _Because my Love for you it's huge._

Chibita no pudo contener más una escandalosa carcajada cuando vio a Karamatsu realizar una serie de poses que para él lucían terriblemente ridículas, dignas de un comediante de calle que de vez en vez relataba bromas graciosas.

—En verdad eres un idiota, maldición.— Chibita no se impidió sujetarse el estomago de tanto reír. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía comportarse como un doloroso patán y que lo hiciera justo después de haber tenido una charla emotiva no lo ayudaba en absoluto.

— _¿Hum? Why? Oh, I see. My sweet Chibita has been shot again by my charms. But not worry, my especial Karamatsu boy, my charms only can kill you with much love._

—¡Detente, maldición! ¡Haces un pésimo uso y pronunciación del inglés!

—¿Qué dices? Mi ingles _it's perfect_.

—¡Claro que no, maldita sea!— se quejó el pequeño hombre antes de volver a reír con renovados ánimos sin notar la sonrisa de Karamatsu que lentamente se desvanecía, dudando por última vez. Era indiscutible que muy pronto debería olvidarse de esta paz ilusoria pero trataría disfrutarla lo más posible, era lo menos que podría hacer por si mismo.

.

El camino al pequeño niño le parece extenso, ve a las personas reducir su número hasta que finalmente no queda nada, a pesar de aferrarse a la mano que le es concedida durante la travesía, le dedica una mirada de extrañeza a su compañía. La chica no ha dicho nada desde que le propuso ir en busca de su madre, ella sólo caminó sin detenerse, surcando calles sin pedirle indicaciones. Aunque se plantea abrir la boca para mencionar palabra, al final, el pequeño se abstiene de decir cualquier cosa pues confía en que aquella dulce joven sabe lo que hace pues no tendía ningún sentido hablar sin cesar. El niño incrementa la fuerza del agarre y en el el rostro de ella se dibuja una sonrisa que pasa desapercibida para el mundo entero y continúa caminando sin molestarse en hablar de nuevo. El niño cree en ella, por tal motivo es perfecto; si se fía de su palabra no tiene nada qué temer. Los rayos del atardecer se asoman por los edificios de la zona centro de la ciudad, la castaña puede sentir la calidez y el frío fusionándose en el ambiente, levanta la mirada y enfoca la vista a un callejón hacia donde enseguida dirige sus pasos, seguido automáticamente por el niño quien al fin se resuelve hablar por primera vez en largo rato.

— _Onee-chan_ , ¿a dónde vamos?

—Tomaremos un atajo— responde con naturalidad, dedicándole una sonrisa igual de amable y dulce como lo fue desde el principio, inspirandole una fuerte punzada de tranquilidad al chiquillo. —La estación se encuentra en la otra calle, ahí nos dirigimos. Estoy segura de que si te reportamos tu mamá no tardará en ir a buscarte.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad, de verdad. Déjamelo todo a mi.— Todomi volvió la vista al frente, ensanchando su sonrisa con una tensión sombría. —Si, todo a mi— se repitió en un susurro, riéndose internamente con la dulzura del triunfo en los labios. El balbuceo no había cesado cuando las delicadas manos de la castaña se habían instalado en el frágil cuello de aquel indefenso conejo que haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por librase era mudo para la sociedad fuera de aquel oscuro callejón. Ella lo acorraló en la pared intensificando el poder de la opresión en la ducto respiratorio del infante mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más notoria, agitada. Mientras él se ahogaba, ella preparaba su siguiente movimiento. A la vista de todos Todomi podía operar mejor pues aunque hubiese muchos testigos cerca, nadie escucharía el lamento del niño por el que se relamió los labios con hambre.

.

Con una evidente dejo de nervios, Karamatsu finalmente golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de la morada ante la que yacía. Esperó frente a la puerta rascándose la nuca con incomodidad pues esta sería la primera vez en un largo tiempo que no veía o hablaba directamente con Totoko. No estaba seguro si era lo más adecuado asistir al establecido encuentro justo a la hora exacta pero se convenció de que no podía esperar más, tenía tantas dudas atormentandolo que el sentimiento de timidez no se trataba de un problema que no pudiera controlar lo suficiente cuando estuviera frente a su amiga de infancia ya que tan sólo aquel suceso reduciría la monstruosa gama de misterios. Entonces, el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse de forma repentina lo sobresaltó, incitándolo adoptar una posición firme inconscientemente antes de que la sombra proyectada por la luz eléctrica del interior lo golpeara. Totoko lo miró con marcada indiferencia, con expectación respectivamente, antes de gesticular una mueca de ligero asombro cuya expresión facial confundió un poco al segundo Matsuno siquiera lo notó.

—Es real— murmuró Totoko y esto -más que su primer gesto- descolocó aún más el entendimiento de Karamatsu, este iba a preguntar cuando la sonrisa genuina de la castaña se hizo presente en sus músculos faciales. —Oh, bienvenido a mi casa, Karamatsu-kun. Pasa, te estaba esperando con impaciencia, no te limites.

—¿Eh? Ah, si, muchas gracias— asintió Karamatsu consiguiendo actuar de manera conveniente poco después de haber avanzado sus primeros pasos al interior de la casa de Totoko quien, sin borrar un instante su agradable gesto, mantuvo abierta la puerta hasta que Karamatsu la cruzó completamente. —Siento mucho la interrupción.

—Está bien, no es algo por lo que necesites sentirte culpable. Hace mucho que no nos vemos así que— Karamatsu se congeló cuando la mano de Totoko se posó contra su pecho y luego sujetó con fuerza el cuello de su camisa para acercarlo superficialmente a su rostro sonriente; —... nunca imaginé que podría tenerte una vez más en mi vida, tienes suerte.

—Emm, si, eso creo.

Haciendo caso omiso del disimulado rechazo en la voz del segundo hermano, camuflado con la reacción de tragar saliva ásperamente con deseos impresos de apartarse, Totoko lo liberó de su agarre y caminó por el pasillo de aquella forma coqueta que se había arraigado a su comportamiento al convertirse en _idol_.

—¿Gustas un té o algo para tomar?— ofreció sin detenerse de su andar.

—Gracias— dio Karamatsu como única respuesta siguiendo los pasos de su anfitriona.

—Karamatu-kun, ¿puedo hacerte varias preguntas indiscretas?

—Dime.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Chibita? Verás, nunca pensé que al recibir una llamada de él me comunicaría con el segundo hijo de Matsuyo. Es hilarante.

—Oh, ¿te parece?

—¿Eres... gay?

—Oh, pues... eso creo.

—Entiendo.— Totoko se sintió regocijar, resolviendo las incógnitas que estuvieron palpitando en su interior hasta volverse añejas. Sonrió mientras preparaba la infusión que le entregaría a su huésped en cuanto estuviera listo. —Tienes mi apoyo. Por cierto, Karamatsu-kun. ¿A qué se debe esta grandiosa visita? Debo confesar que pensé te habías olvidado de los viejos amigos. ¿Hay algo de lo que necesites hablar?

—Oh, bueno, yo...—; Karamatsu se encogió, desacostumbrado a tal bombardeo de preguntas y comentarios separados, simplemente en esos instantes no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con ellos sin seguir un orden.

—De casualidad, ¿tiene alguna relación con Osomatsu?— Ante la mención del primer hermano, Karamatsu se vio obligado alzar la mirada de golpe, perturbado por lo sugerente del acento empleado dentro de ello. Cuando miró hacia Totoko creyó ver una expresión psicótica sonriendole, una expresión que duró tan poco que no pudo asegurarse fue real o mera fantasía creada por la tensión en su anatomía. —Osomatsu-kun me contó hace poco que habían vuelto pero jamas mencionó si se quedaban en casa. ¿Lo hacen?

—Bueno, nosotros... si, lo hacemos.

—Oh, ya veo. Que mal, debía haberles hecho una visita entonces, ¡qué clase de amiga de la infancia soy sino he ido a verlos! ¡He fallado! ¡He fallado como mujer!

—No te preocupes, eso no...

—Hahaha, ya veo. Gracias, Karamatsu-kun.

—No... no es nada.— Al ver a la castaña sonreirle así, con semejante dulzura, Karamatsu llegó a preguntarse si ella estaba jugando con él. Tal familiaridad, tal encanto, parecía traer escenarios impensables a su memoria, cuando la veía creía percatarse de esa falsedad con la que estaba cubierta su figura entera. Totoko jamas fue autentica, o era esa la impresión que le daban esos recuerdos borrosos paseándose en sus neuronas. ¿Cuál era la verdad de la falacia esculpida dentro de su cabeza? —Totoko, hablaré con franqueza.

—¿Si?— cuestionó Totoko aparentemente intrigada, gestando una mueca inocentona.

—Posees información que yo no. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes.

—La verdad no comprendo a lo que te refieres, Karamatsu-kun.

—Sé que eres consciente— espetó el segundo Matsuno tirando a la suerte, no le quedaba otra alternativa cuando sus instintos estaban saltando dentro de su cuerpo, cuando la toxicidad que percibía de aquel ambiente le daba el gusto a putrefacción e hipocresía, como si la presencia de Totoko despidiera el mismo aura de peligro que el de sus hermanos. —Por eso quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de mis hermanos, todo, eso incluye los crímenes que cada uno ha cometido. Lo sé... tú misma lo has vivido en carne propia, después de todo eres nuestra valiosa amiga de infancia.

Unos instantes el silencio gobernó y Totoko no hacía más que mirar a Karamatsu quien temblaba temeroso de haber cometido un error irreparable, fue entonces cuando Totoko rompió su gesto sonriente por uno serio, aterradoramente frío y carente de emociones, esa expresión que tiró un potente escalofrío por la espina dorsal del Matsuno.

—Si tanto quieres saber— dijo y Karamatsu sintió a la distancia reducirse como si el tiempo hubiera viajado a la velocidad de la luz antes de que pudiera darse cuenta del cercano rostro de Totoko cuyas manos lo tomaban de las mejillas acercándose mucho más antes de que su cálido aliento aleteara sobre su oído derecho, susurrándole palabras que consiguieron hacerlo sentirse indefenso cual cordero debido al sentido siniestro que albergaban.


	18. XVII

**Notas Iniciales:** ¿Gustos culinarios?

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**. "Papilas Gustativas"

Todomatsu retornó tarde al hogar de sus padres revisando de reojo cada esquina y objeto ocupando una zona cercana a la construcción, por lo que al asegurarse de la normalidad latente no se evitó mirar con suspicacia la puerta de entrada la cual hizo a un lado cuando decidió entrar de una vez. El interior yacía iluminado, signos de vida ocupando la morada, avanzó sin temer qué encontrarse pero lo que vio efectuándose en la sala terminó por asquearlo. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu solos ante la mesa del comedor era un retrato que a Todomatsu no se le antojaba nada placentero, sobre todo cuando esa expresión eternamente sonriente pecaba de sonrojada y agitada mientras el rostro del cuarto Matsuno también se veía claramente excitado -aunque más discretamente- por lo que hubiera dado lugar ahí antes de que él llegara a interrumpir.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Totty!— Jyushimatsu le recibió con excesiva energía y tal a Todomatsu también lo enfadó pero no era quien para demostrar tan fácilmente su sentir.

—Estoy de vuelta— respondió cruzando la puerta para tomar al quinto hermano del brazo y arrastrarlo con él fuera del comedor, reacción que Jyushimatsu no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar como tampoco Ichimatsu se sorprendió por ello. —Jyushimatsu-niisan y yo estaremos arriba en nuestra habitación, tenemos asuntos importantes que atender así que te agradecería no nos molestaras, Ichimatsu-niisan.

Confundido por la sonrisa engreída que el sexto hermano le dirigía al cuarto, Jyushimatsu miró a uno y a otro temiendo que iniciaran una alegata titanica sin razón aparente pues era lo que menos quería luego de haber despertado de un profundo sueño y encontrarse a Ichimatsu y Osomatsu teniendo una charla con la cual las voces habían optado por susurrar peligro sin cesar hasta que Osomatsu se marchó para dejarlos solos y en paz.

—Descuida— dijo el cuarto hermano con arraigada desgana. —No siento ningún interés por lo que puedan o no hacer entre cuatro paredes sin nadie que los encuentre, o sin ropas, sobre un futón limpio.

Jyushimatsu sintió cómo la mano de su hermano menor se tensaba y apretaba su brazo fuertemente luego de aquella declaración, aún así Todomatsu no estuvo ni cerca de soltarlo, en su lugar reafirmó la retadora sonrisa que le dirigía a Ichimatsu.

—Está bien si no sientes intriga alguna por vernos.— Esta vez el sexto se dirigió a quien sujetaba, dedicándole una sonrisa más dulce. —Vamos, Jyushimatsu-niisan.

El quinto Matsuno se dejó hacer volcando la mirada a sus espaldas donde un aparente sombrío Ichimatsu permanecía en el mismo lugar sin expresar sentimiento alguno lejos del aburrimiento hasta que el calor de una sonrisa siniestra se asomó en sus dientes afilados cuando ambos ya se habían marchado lejos de su territorio.

.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Jyushimatsu cayó de espalda sobre el futón que solían ocupar los seis para dormir, sorprendido de que Todomatsu se detuviera sobre él antes de sentarse en sus piernas con cuya sonrisa rápidamente lo incitó tensarse, esa sonrisa hacía juego con la situación actual y el quinto Matsuno no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por esta. El menor se inclinó hacia el otro con la respiración claramente agitada, su aliento caliente y el ardor en sus ojos reemplazado por un sentimiento mayor a la lascivia.

—¿Totty... ?

—Oh, Dios. No puedo... no puedo esperar más— dijo relajándose sobre el cuerpo del quinto, sujetándose obscenamente de él. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos de esta manera, Jyushimatsu-niisan. Tiene que ser hoy.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa tiene que ser hoy?— cuestionó Jyushimatsu eufórico, preguntas que al instante estimularon una risa agradable en el sexto hermano.

—¿No lo adivinas?— quiso saber mientras sus manos tiraban de la sudadera amarilla, descubriendo una parte del estomago contrario, atrayendo la mirada de Jyushimatsu hacia esa zona pues el frío del ambiente no había tardado en hacer efecto en su piel desnuda. Devolvió la mirada a su hermano menor aún intrigado. —Es mi juego favorito, jugamos muchas veces cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—¡Oh! ¡Te refieres al juego de donde surgen los vídeos porno!

—Hehe. Así es.— Todomatsu no podía evitar reír aunque lo intentara pues la inocencia con la que estaba cubierto su hermano le causaba mucha gracia, era similar a un niño, demasiado, por ello no conseguía evitar excitarse. —A decir verdad ahora más que nunca tengo deseos de jugarlo contigo, el platillo de esta noche activó esa necesidad en mi—. Todomatsu dejó que sus manos se introdujeran bajo la sudadera y camisa que vestían al quinto hermano, encontrando fascinación en la forma como la piel al contacto se erizaba conforme intensificaban sus caricias. —¿No estás interesado?

—¡Si! ¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Por favor déjame jugar!

—Entonces está decidido— dictaminó el menor de los dos concediendo el primer beso entre ambas bocas, jactándose de la experiencia con la que contaban para compactarse a la perfección, profundizándose con el manejo descontrolado de sus lenguas decretando tanta saliva como la pasión y vigor momentáneo emergió de sus más mundanos sentidos. Todomatsu se agitó deslizando sus manos por todo cuanto consiguió tocar sin restricción, perdiéndose en el deseo de evaporarse y convertirse en el aliento de su presente obsesión, la trastornada esencia de su hermano adhiriéndose a él del mismo modo como su saliva lubricaba la zona más sensible de su cuello, la favorita de Todomatsu para ser profanado durante el acto sexual. —Oh, Jyushimatsu-niisan. Te extrañé, escoria.

—Totty... no puedo más, Totty— jadeó Jyushimatsu de forma entrecortada, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que se colaban bajo sus pantalones.

—Hazlo, hazlo— rogó, suplicó e imploró, la ansiedad comiendoselo vivo. —Por favor...

Un gemido agudo escapó de la garganta del sexto hermano cuando sintió a sus entrepiernas rozarse, a sus miembros encontrarse en medio del deseo animal. Todomatsu se aferró a un hombro y a la espalda de Jyushimatsu cuando este revirtió la posición, dominandole en el plano físico como siempre había ocurrido. Todomatsu se había follado a Jyushimatsu la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en una cama efectuando el sexo entre varones pero desde entonces Todomatsu había preferido que Jyushimatsu lo penetrara pues había descubierto la diligencia de alguien que ha perdido su sano juicio, era su pequeño capricho el ser dominado pues sólo así el quinto hermano no tardaría en volver a él sin importar cuantas pieles probase, sería suyo, solamente suyo. Jyushimatsu comenzó a sentirse mareado por la forma descontrolada como respiraba, su corazón golpeando contra su pecho de manera casi innatural mientras se entregaba al frenesí del placer salvaje; Todomatsu provocaba ese desenfreno en él y no eran sus deseos romper las circunstancias porque era satisfactorio como su miembro era apretado en el interior del cuerpo. Gimió suavemente, aumentando cada vez más el volumen y Todomatsu no se lo impidió porque el oírlo tan perdido le regalaba más que mero placer carnal, le llenaba el ego de pertenencia, algo que necesitaba más que nunca luego de lo que pudo haberle hecho Ichimatsu sin su presencia. No permitiría a nadie quitarle a ese ser lunático, mucho menos al malnacido de su hermano mayor. Todomatsu también gimió, sujetándose del cuello contrario, dedicándole su vida entera por ese insignificante instante, quería poseerlo cual incubo colándose a su cama durante la media noche. Y continuaron con el mundano acto sin darse cuenta que una rendija de la puerta hacia la habitación era abierta para brindar una salida a los sonidos del interior, aquella donde Ichimatsu observó un poco la situación antes de acomodarse en las sombras para prestar especial atención a los gemidos del quinto hermano mientras liberaba de su prisión el miembro endurecido que estuvo palpitando bajo sus pantalones de algodón desde el momento que imaginó a sus hermanos cometiendo actos deplorables a sus espaldas. Ichimatsu no se reprimió pues antes de que Todomatsu llegara, Jyushimatsu había tenido un ataque psicótico y asustado el quinto lo golpeó como el monstruo de sus pesadillas, entonces el placer había despertado en el organismo entero del cuarto Matsuno del mismo modo que la respiración agitada del quinto fue deteriorándose hasta desfallecer un instante en sus brazos, Ichimatsu había aprovechado la ocasión para lamerle, profanar esos trozos de piel a la vista con la lujuria que experimentaba y que en la actualidad dejaba materializar mientras se masturbaba cerca de la puerta. Se estaba volviendo adicto a Jyushimatsu, a los altibajos y tonos de su voz; los jadeos descontrolados que lo invitaban a crear las más asquerosas fantasías que pudiese imaginar porque estaba profundamente hipnotizado ahora que el placer se desbordaba. Ya ni le importaba la voz del sexto hermano pues en su cabeza sólo estaban Jyushimatsu y él en una pila de cadáveres, manchándose con las entrañas de miles de cuerpos pudriéndose mientras sus masas anatómicas se unían una y otra vez como bestias en celo.

—¡Jyushimatsu-niisan... ! ¡Voy a... !— exclamó Todomatsu enterrando las uñas en los hombros de su hermano mayor, siendo arrastrado lentamente al orgasmo.

 _"No hay nadie"_

 _"Muerte, muerte, muerte"_

 _"Sin uno no hay seis, sin seis no existe ninguno"_

 _"Hahahahahaha"_

 _"Abandona tus esperanzas, no podrás salir"_

 _"No estas vivo"_

—¡No estamos vivos!— clamó Jyushimatsu rasgando el suelo, rompiendo su porte enérgico sobre el cuerpo del menor mientras dejaba a sus dedos al descubierto para continuar rasgando el suelo una vez había alcanzado el orgasmo, rasgó y rasgó susurrando contra el suelo cada palabra pronunciada por las voces en su cabeza, sintiendo la abrazante necesidad de hacerlo cuando el cansancio dominaba su sistema respiratorio, manteniendolo al borde del colapso, cercano a desfallecer sin más, aturdido por las risas y el llanto femenino dentro de su cabeza; un llanto que jamas callaba, manteniendolo despierto por las madrugadas.

—¿Estás bien?— cuestionó Todomatsu acaparando suficiente oxigeno para hablar con normalidad pues al hablar en menor volumen sería ignorado completamente.

—Parte de la vida con la muerte. Cadenas arrastrándose. Ciclos interrumpidos...

—¿Jyushimatsu-niisan... ?—; Girándose un poco se percató de la mirada perdida del mayor en la superficie acolchonada del futon, como sino estuviera ahí, como si yaciera en trance.

—No debemos molestarlo, él no necesita de nosotros. Olvida la vida, olvídala a ella...

Al deducir que Jyushimatsu tardaría en salir de aquel estado de inconsciencia despierta, el sexto Matsuno se removió con cuidado para proseguir recostándolo en una mejor posición sobre el futon. Deslizó la mirada sobre su torso percatándose al instante de las huellas blancas ensuciando su piel así que se dispuso a vestirse para traer un paquete de papel con el cual limpiar el viscoso rastro de su pecaminoso deseo carnal ya que no le complacería que Jyushimatsu se impregnase con el aroma para destilarlo toda la noche. Caminó hasta la salida para helarse frente a esta una vez notó la rendija que despedía la luz del interior fuera. Conmocionado deslizó la puerta corrediza hacia un costado de forma violenta, encontrándose con una imagen que no le agradó nada; la sonrisa que le dedicó Ichimatsu mientras acomodaba el elástico de su pantalón asqueó al sexto hermano, obligando a su cerebro trabajar en los sucesos y deducir lo que el cuarto estuvo haciendo tras la puerta. Sin embargo, no concretó a moverse según sus intenciones pues la reducción de distancia entre ambos obligó a Todomatsu estancarse en la misma zona en espera de una acción especifica pero Ichimatsu simplemente lo cruzó de largo, andando por el oscuro pasillo sin decir o agregar nada y esto inspiró una fuerte ola de cólera dentro del sexto Matsuno. Se giró bruscamente con claras intenciones de retener el andar del cuarto hermano cuando al instante la voz de éste lo hizo callarse en seco.

—La saliva de Jyushimatsu es dulce, ¿no lo crees?—. Todomatsu apenas acertó apretar la mandíbula, ignorante de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios del mayor. —Mierdamatsu suele darle un número descontrolado de golosinas.

—¿Y eso qué?— cuestionó brusco, trémulo de ira.

—Supuse que te interesaría saberlo. Sé que, para ti, Jyushimatsu es como un niño y es por eso que te sientes _bien_ al tenerlo _cerca_. Dime, Totty.—Ichimatsu miró sobre su hombro a Todomatsu sin molestarse en cubrir la burlona sonrisa que yacía estampada en su rostro como consecuencia de una anticipada victoria endulzando su paladar. —¿Su sabor supera al de todos esos niños que yacen en el interior de tu estomago?

Fue un tremendo impacto para Todomatsu, tal que se reconoció incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en un lapso prolongado de tiempo, hasta que finalmente su cerebro respondió, recomponiéndose en el mismo instante que estructuró un contraataque verbal en contra de su peor enemigo, aquel pariente sanguíneo que tantas veces fantaseó con borrar de la faz de la tierra desde que había descubierto los beneficios de la hipocresía.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Ichimatsu-niisan? ¿Haz encontrado alojo entre las garras de otras especies? Tal vez, al fin te hayas dado cuenta que debes resignarte a tu obvia humanidad.

Pero, a pesar de las indiscutibles palabras hirientes del menor, Ichimatsu no borró de sus facciones su sonrisa, convencido de que había completado el primer rompecabezas y que no había manera de que su muralla se derrumbara ante el depravado al que estaba emparentado por la sangre. Mirarse directamente a los ojos les traía a ambos infinidad de recuerdos, destructores enfrentamientos y medios manejados por sus mentiras con el sólido objetivo de enterrar a su peor enemigo. Todomatsu se sujetó el pecho cuando la ardiente sensación de un cuchillo había estado a punto de perforarle el corazón e Ichimatsu se tomó del brazo izquierdo al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderlo en su último conflicto; sus demás hermanos no estaban enterados de ello y ninguno quería que se percataran de sus muestras de odio como verdaderas declaraciones a muerte. ¿Ichimatsu tenía planeado atacarle justo ahora? Se preguntó el sexto hermano dudando de la nimia posibilidad de que fuera capaz, no con Jyushimatsu en el interior de la recamara. Miró a sus espaldas, preguntándose si debía cerrar la puerta en caso de que algo sucediera pues sólo de esa forma Jyushimatsu no correría un riesgo innecesario.

—No confíes en él, Totty— espetó Ichimatsu de pronto, saboreando en su lengua el diminutivo con sorna, confundiendo el entendimiento del sexto Matsuno. —Sé que luce inofensivo y fácil de manipular pero no es consciente de lo que hace, no notaría que está a punto de asesinar a alguien. Lo sé, porque estoy enamorado de él.— La repentina confesión provocó que una corriente fría cruzara la espina dorsal del menor, instantes antes de inspirar en sus nervios una letal tensión iracunda. —Aunque habitamos planos distintos soy quien más le comprende, la oscuridad no puede vivir sin la luz, lo mismo sucede a la inversa. Totty, posees oscuridad pero aún así no puedes superarme. No puedes soportar el dolor de aquella luz que ahora mismo duerme en nuestro cuarto.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de Jyushimatsu-niisan!— exclamó deformando la expresión calma en su rostro, reemplazada por una de rencor y furia pura. La cordura de Todomatsu al fin tambaleándose al borde de la demencia. —¡No te lo entregare! ¡Es mio, es mio, es mio, es mio, es mio! ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan es mio!

—Como tu perro y una inestable mascota trastornada— se burló sacando la lengua entre sus dientes filosos, imitando el respirar agitado de un can. —No sabes quién es en verdad.

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar de esa manera sobre él! Jyushimatsu-niisan... Jyushimatsu es... —; Todomatsu se había tomado de la cabeza comenzando a revolverse los cabellos sin saber qué más hacer para controlar las ansias autodestructivas aturdiendo su sistema emocional. En esos momentos quería olvidarse de su comportura y golpear a Ichimatsu hasta matarle mientras se burlaba de su patética agonía; quería obligarle entender lo que era Jyushimatsu. —Es tierno... quizás sufra de sus facultades mentales ahora pero eso no significa que ha dejado de ser ese chico encantador y fuerte que me protegía de todos los demás, él no se ha ido... está aquí... él vive...

—Puedes continuar alimentando tu fantasía pero la realidad es que Jyushimatsu ha cambiado. Tú mejor amigo murió en esa caída, ahora sólo queda el mío...

—¡No es cierto, eso es mentira! ¡Jyushimatsu continúa siendo mi Jyushimatsu-niisan! ¡Sigue siendo mio! ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan jamas te perteneció!

—Sigues con eso.— Alzando los hombros con evidente burla, Ichimatsu se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse del lugar y abandonar la molesta figura del sexto. —Muy bien, si te sirve de consuelo sigue creyendo lo que mejor sea para ti pero sé consciente de que estoy siendo bondadoso, lo compartiré contigo ahora pero muy pronto me iré con él a donde ambos pertenecemos. A la manada le hace falta un protector extra.

Y se retiró seguro de que Todomatsu comenzaría a causarle pena si se quedaba a observarle autoconvencerse desesperadamente sobre la realidad que creía. Todomatsu, por su parte, permaneció unos momentos más tembloroso contra el muro más cercano a la puerta, miró a sus espaldas la figura todavía inconsciente de su hermano mayor y luego miró con horror la figura espectral de Akumatsu postrado en una orilla con su infernal sonrisa adornándole la cara. Entrecerró los ojos devolviendo la mirada a Jyushimatsu y luego hacia la dirección por donde se había consumido la silueta del cuarto hermano. Había tomado una decisión.

.

Ichimatsu bajaba las escaleras cuando la puerta principal se abrió de largo llamando su atención; alguien más había llegado a casa pero, al no estar seguro quién del resto de sus hermanos mayores, optó por esperar en el marco para visualizar a quien hubiese irrumpido en el hogar de sus padres. Y lo vio entrar por el pasillo arrastrando consigo una bolsa de plástico negra del tamaño de una persona, por lo que veía estaba llena aunque aún desconocía aquello que lo rellenaba. Sonrió ante la idea de que aquello que Choromatsu arrastraba se tratase de un cadáver fresco. No dudaba que así fuera, de todos modos -sin importar cuánto quisiese aparentar y fingir ignorancia- Ichimatsu sabía que la oscuridad del tercer hermano estaba teñida de un negro muy profundo, casi similar al de Todomatsu.

—Oh, Ichimatsu— le reconoció entre la oscuridad. —Justo a tiempo. Ayúdame con esta cosa, la he cargado por todo el barrio así que estoy desquiciadamente cansado.

—Admiro tu discreción, Choromatsu-niisan.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Los vecinos no tardaran en llamar a la policía si haz tenido la fortuna de ser visto.

Choromatsu meditó unos segundos más su comentario hasta que al fin su mente se llenó de luz y comprendió el sentido con el que su hermano menor le recibía. No dudó hacer una mueca de desagrado total, desaprobando la siniestra percepción del otro. Al parecer, no podía pensar en algo mejor que la extinción de una vida a su cargo. Aquel sombrío individuo de sudadera purpura sin duda disfrutaba del morbo a costa de los demás.

—Te equivocas, Ichimatsu. Sólo son accesorios que utilizaré con una cliente en un futuro.

—No sabía que ahora te prostituyeras.

—No lo hago— replicó en acento sombrío, tono que hizo que la sonrisa del cuarto volviera a ensanchar, presa de autocomplacencia.

—Entonces, ¿simplemente te alquilas? ¿Cuánto cuesta la habilidad de tus manos?

—¡Deja de sacar conclusiones como esas!— exclamó al fin irritado. —¿Me vas a ayudar o no? Porque si planeas simplemente mofarte a costa mía haré que te arrepientas.

Ichimatsu se alzó de hombros restandole importancia al esperado reclamo del mayor. Como no tenía ninguna otra cosa mejor que hacer no veía que el ayudarle en sus _encargos_ fuera una mala idea ya que lo había descubierto. Se acercó y tomó una de los extremos de la bolsa obedeciendo a las indicaciones de Choromatsu sobre la dirección donde debían transportarlo. Entre discretos quejidos de cansancio, ambos se adentraron a la residencia y arrastraron la bolsa de momentos antes de volver a levantarlo, en completo silencio cruzaron las distintas habitaciones hasta el pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de la residencia. Ellos no solían convivir mucho -no lo habían hecho aún antes de que sucediera la separación de los sextillizos- pero no era tan incomodo tratarse luego de que volvieran a verse a pesar de que continuaban siendo indiferentes entre sí como dos desconocidos compartiendo un piso, no porque se llevaran mal o existieran graves desacuerdos pero ambos eran individuos en demasía distintos respecto a personalidad, ambos poseían oscuridad pero tergiversaban sus motivaciones. Mientras a Ichimatsu le hacían falta palabras, a Choromatsu le sobraban y así sucesivamente sin poder encontrar patrones que les asemejaran, de igual manera compartían mutua desconfianza. Choromatsu recelaba a Ichimatsu más por temor que precausión y era lo mismo que sentía Ichimatsu sobre el tercero de los Matsuno, especialmente cuando era el único que podría involucrarse con Osomatsu sin admitir sus ideologías. Habiendo terminado el encargo, Choromatsu golpeó las palmas sacudiendose el polvo y vio al otro de reojo esperando alguna pregunta al respecto, situación que no ocurrió; este simplemete se volvió a dar la vuelta para comenzar a caminar al interior de la casa. Choromatsu sonrió con malicia y también entró. Quizás fueran distintos cuando contradictoriamente gozaban del mismo mal pero si en algo Choromatsu se sentía confiado respecto al cuarto hermano era que él era el único que sostenía la perversidad si caer en ella.

Choromatsu era mucho hábil en las sombras que el propio Ichimatsu.


End file.
